Espelho
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Ato de heroísmo ou insanidade? Será que tudo que está diante de nossos olhos realmente existe? A luta de um jovem Francês contra o chefe do crime organizado e contra tudo que ele acreditava ser verdade. O que é real e o que é ilusório? SEXTO CAPÍTULO!
1. O correio Parisiense

**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Olá para todos,

estou postando o meu primeiro U.A(Universo Alternativo) e espero quese divirtamcom atrama.Essa fic é fruto de mera ficção e muita leitura, espero que gostem.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Paris estava apinhada de gente naquela quinta-feira de primavera, pessoas passavam apresadas pelas ruas do centro, corriam para seus trabalhos, para pegar o metrô, estudantes passavam em grupos barulhentos rindo muito e fazendo planos para o fim de semana que se aproximava. Nessa rua, uma das mais movimentadas de Paris, tinha um majestoso prédio de médio porte, em torno de uns 13 andares, nele funcionava a sede de um dos mais importantes jornais da cidade, o correio Parisiense. O local era cheio de gente, um entra e sai sem parar: repórteres, redatores, fotógrafos profissionais, enfim, tudo que um jornal de prestígio precisa para funcionar.

Apesar de não precisar acordar tão cedo e nem trabalhar tanto, o dono do jornal fazia questão de estar pontualmente todos os dias 9 horas na porta do prédio para iniciar seu ofício de jornalista e diretor. Camus era um homem jovem, alto, bonito, quieto e com ares de intelectual, os penetrantes olhos azuis impunham respeito a todos. Tinha assumido os negócios da família depois da morte de seu pai, entre terrenos espalhados pela Europa, lojas e ações na bolsa de valores, tinha herdado também sua paixão: o jornal.

Muitos o comparavam com o pai, que regera o jornal por 20 dos mais de 45 anos em que o negócio estava em sua família. Apesar de seu pai ter tido muito sucesso e conquistado respeito de todos, Camus tinha um brilho de entusiasmo no olhar, uma ânsia de descobrir tudo, achar respostas, era brilhante! Um jornalista esplêndido, diplomado com louvor e teve todas as honrarias dignas de sua profissão.

"Bom Dia senhor Camus" – disse a recepcionista

"Olá!"

"Senhor Camus, bonita camisa..." – dessa vez quem falava era um estagiário que começou a trabalhar ali fazia três meses e já se sentia íntimo do chefe.

"Obrigado!"

"Parabéns pelo artigo doutor Camus! Seu pai teria orgulho do senhor!"-um dos jornalistas mais velhos foi cumprimentá-lo por um artigo que ele tinha escrito no dia anterior e tinha ido parar na primeira página do jornal.

"Obrigado."-ele logo se desvencilhou do homem e continuou seu caminho rotineiro.

Camus entrou no elevador e cumprimentou a ascensorista que o levou até o 12° andar onde ficava sua sala. Quando chegou, Camus foi 'bombardeado' pela secretária.

"Bom dia senhor Camus!"

"Bom dia Dona Olívia!"

Dona Olívia era uma secretária que trabalhava no jornal fazia mais de 10 anos, era uma mulher baixa que aparentava ter seus 40 anos, tinha olhos verdes e um pouco estrábicos, não era muito magra e nem muito gorda, era uma pessoa trabalhadora, porém muito afobada.

"Tivemos um problema com a impressão dos jornais, parece que é um problema com as máquinas... O que devo fazer?"

"Mande alguém dar uma olhada!" – Camus caminhava rumo à sua sala com a secretária em seu encalço.

"Senhor Camus, recebemos alguns telefonemas e você tem que assinar alguns papéis que estão em cima da sua mesa!"

"Que bom Dona Olívia..." – aquele andar era quase deserto, lá ficavam apenas pessoas da coordenação do jornal.

"Não deve se esquecer do seu almoço com o editor do jornal e a entrevista para a contratação de três novos fotógrafos está em aberto... o senhor mesmo é quem quer cuidar disso ou prefere que eu peça para outra pessoa fazer as entrevistas?"

"Não, eu mesmo quero fazer as entrevistas para a ocupação do novo cargo. Diga que eu os recebo depois do almoço, antes nem pensar!"-quando Camus estava quase entrando em sua sala:

"Senhor Camus!"

"O que foi Dona Olívia?" – Camus já estava ficando cansado de tanta formalidade e do fato de sua secretária o estar lembrando tudo o que ele tinha que fazer como se aquele fosse seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

"Se precisar de algo, eu estarei na minha mesa!" – ela apontou à pequena mesa que ficava próxima à sala. Nela tinha um telefone, uma máquina de fax, pilhas e mais pilhas de relatórios empilhados caprichosamente e muitos porta retratos.

"Claro Dona Olívia!" – Camus deu um sorriso sarcástico e adentrou seu recinto sagrado: sua sala.

Era um ambiente muito agradável: constava de uma enorme janela coberta por uma persiana cuja posição era atrás de uma enorme escrivaninha muito espaçosa, que tinha tudo geometricamente organizado. Um porta canetas junto com um calhamaço de folhas ficavam expostos sobre a mesa, assim como um telefone, uma luminária e vários outros apetrechos. Atrás da escrivaninha, uma cadeira giratória muito confortável estava disposta e na frente, duas cadeiras bonitas, porém não tão confortáveis quanto a cadeira do diretor. No canto, um pequeno sofá e do lado, uma estante cheia de livros. A sala também era decorada com páginas antigas do jornal que tinha sido caprichosamente emolduradas e colocadas para decorar o local.A persiana estava fechada, o ambiente estava escuro e pouco podia ser visto ali, Camus ouve uma voz que vinha da direção da escrivaninha.

"Você está começando a chegar atrasado Camus!"

De uma vez só, Camus ligou o interruptor podendo dessa forma, ver quem foi tão ousado a ponto de adentrar sua sala e esperar por ele sem sua permissão.

"Você de novo? Dona Olívia consegue me avisar de tudo menos que alguém me espera em minha sala!" – ele ficou irritado,fechou a porta atrás de si, foi até a janela e abriu toda a persiana fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de claridade adentrasse pela janela.

"Ai, pare com isso! Estou aqui nessa toca de coruja faz tempo, quer me deixar cego?"

"Boa idéia!" – falou Camus, sarcástico. – "Vou falar com aquela secretária incompetente agora mesmo, as pessoas não podem simplesmente ir invadindo o meu escritório."

"Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui Camus, entrei sem ela perceber!" – O belo homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos azuis profundo deu um sorriso maroto e o encarou, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e se inclinou um pouco para trás.

"Saia da minha cadeira!" – Camus desistiu de ir falar com Dona Olívia e agora se preocupava em expulsar o hóspede indesejável de sua cadeira.

"Ta bom..." – ele pulou da cadeira e se sentou na outra, de frente para a escrivaninha.

"O que você quer Miro?"

"Primeiro, te parabenizar pelo artigo! Eu não quero nem ver quando o 'poderoso chefão' ler isso".

"É um risco que eu tenho que correr não é?"

"Nossa! É um homem que gosta de correr riscos, quanta coragem! Já descobriu o nome 'dele'?"

"Não, porém já estou investigando sobre ele. É um homem de muito nomes... Já ouvi histórias de que nem seus capangas saberiam seu verdadeiro nome!"

"Deu para acreditar no ditado do povo, senhor Camus?" – Miro sorriu sarcástico.

"O que você acha?" – o Francês deu um olhar gelado na direção do amigo.

"Não está mais aqui quem falou!" – ele ficou vendo Camus abrir uma de suas gavetas e tirar de lá um notebook preto, o francês colocou o objeto em cima da mesa, ligou-o e um tempo depois, começou a escrever alguma coisa, ambos ficaram em silêncio em torno de 15 minutos.

"O que você ta escrevendo?"

"Um artigo sobre ele"

"Deixe-me ver..." – o rapaz se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e começou a ler apressadamente o texto de Camus, que não parava de escrever mesmo com Miro lendo sua obra.

"Você escreve bem, mas precisa deixar realmente claro o que quer dizer. Você poderia terminar o texto com uma frase do tipo: E isso, caros leitores, mostra como o chefe do crime organizado na Europa realmente é malvado!"

"Que porcaria! Você acha que alguém vai me levar a sério se eu escrever isso?"

"Não, mas que vão chegar à conclusão que você é maluco, isso vão! Então, o 'poderoso chefão' vai reconsiderar que você é louco e que ninguém vai levar a sério o que você diz então, ele te poupa a vida!"

"Obrigado pelo conselho!" – falou sarcástico.

"Disponha!" – disse entre risos.

"Você não vai trabalhar não?" – Camus finalmente parou de escrever, encarou o amigo e, logo em seguida, voltou a fixar seus olhos azuis-vivo na tela.

"Eu não preciso trabalhar esqueceu? Eu sou um desocupado. Acho que vou jogar boliche mais tarde, quer ir comigo?"

"Diferente de você, eu tenho um emprego e obrigações a cumprir!"

"Desculpe, não quis ofender o GRANDE Camus!"

"Perdoado!" – Camus deu um leve sorriso canto de boca, mas sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. – "Vamos, eu te levo até a porta!"

"Está me expulsando?"

"Eu? Jamais faria isso!"

"Eu vou indo mesmo, acho que tenho que dar um rumo maior à minha vida. Quem sabe um emprego não é?"

"Seria ótimo, estou cansado de ver você vagando meio que sem rumo."

"Desde a faculdade, você sabe que eu sempre fui assim!"

"É verdade, você acabou dividindo o quarto comigo naquela época."

"Foi assim que nos conhecemos e nos tornamos ótimos amigos." – ele passou o braço no ombro de Camus e deu um tapinha em suas costas.

"Não é hora para lembrar daquele tempo."

"Do jeito que você fala, parece que faz décadas que você terminou os estudos. Faz apenas um ano."

"Mesmo assim, não é hora de ficar lembrando daquilo tudo. Está na hora de pensar no que eu vou fazer daqui pra frente." – ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, pronto para abrir a porta, Miro deu mais um tapinha em Camus e já ia indo rumo ao elevador para ir embora, enquanto Camus ficou olhando-o sair. Como dona Olívia estava de costas, preparando um capuccino na máquina de café que ficava do lado de sua mesa, não viu o hóspede de seu chefe indo embora.

"Deseja alguma coisa doutor Camus?" – perguntou quando o viu parado na porta.

"Um café seria ótimo." – falou calmamente. Ele foi até o lado dela e pegou um pequeno copo de plástico para começar a preparar seu café.

"Não quer que eu mesma prepare e leve para sua sala?"

"Não há necessidade." – ele acabou de arrumar sua bebida e bebeu de uma só vez. Depois voltou para sua sala bem arejada. Continuou a escrever seu artigo, dando alguns toques, enfatizando ironias, distribuindo 'tapas com luvas de pelica'. Quando terminou finalmente de escrever seu artigo e minuciosamente revisá-lo, mandou por e-mail para o editor do jornal.O telefone toca:

"Senhor Camus, tem dois homens aqui dizendo que querem ver o senhor!"

"Quem são?"

"Eles se identificam por Mu e Aioria. Permito que eles lhe vejam?"

"Claro! Pode deixar, eu vou recebê-los."

Algum tempo depois, dois homens distintos irrompem a sala.

"CAMUS!VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!" – um homem que tinha praticamente a mesma altura de Camus, cabelos loiros e curtos foi cumprimentá-lo. – "Como você pode ter escrito aquilo?Você é um maluco, mas genial... eu não sei se te dou os parabéns ou os pêsames por que, agora sim, você está morto!"

"Obrigado Aioria!" – Camus se desvencilhou do amigo. – "Como vão as notícias? Alguma novidade?"

"Ah, você sabe... o mesmo de sempre: roubo, enchente, assassinato, leilões beneficentes, uma praça nova inaugurada, contratos milionários entre multinacionais, saiu um novo modelo de um robô e..." – ele ergue o exemplar do jornal que carregava em baixo do braço, mostrando nitidamente uma matéria em letras garrafais: POLÍCIA IMPEDE AÇÃO DO CRIME ORGANIZADO por Camus Lantier.

"Camus, você está correndo risco demais publicando esses artigos. Sabe muito bem que não deveria!" – um homem de cabelos longos cor de lavanda, pele bem branca e alto apareceu atrás de Camus.Na gola da camisa, conservava um óculos de armação leve que usava para leituras no cotidiano.

"Eu queria poder ver a cara do 'chefão' quando ele ler isso... hahahaha"-Aioria ria com gosto e satisfação, seus olhos brilhavam só em imaginar o chefe da quadrilha lendo o jornal de manhã. Esse homem de que tanto se falava, de nome desconhecido, era o chefe de uma grande organização clandestina que interagia em toda a Europa e fazia o tráfico de materiais ilegais.

"Não vai me dar os parabéns Mu?" – perguntou Camus serenamente e sentando-se em sua cadeira de frente para a escrivaninha.

"Vou! Foi um artigo de primeira linha, você não poupou palavras para dizer o que realmente pensava, mas em compensação, está correndo risco de vida!"

"Mu tem razão! Sua cabeça está a prêmio! Acho que você deveria dar um tempo com essas matérias!" – Aioria se sentou no sofá que ficava no canto da sala. Mu ansiosamente parecia tentar escolher palavras para dizer alguma coisa da melhor maneira possível.

"Camus, eu estive pensando, e se a polícia..."

"A polícia sempre está me mandando parar de brincar com fogo e deixar que eles façam o trabalho sozinhos!" – uma nota de amargura podia ser claramente percebida na voz do distinto Francês.

"Não é bem assim, eles agradecem a sua ajuda, mas não querem que você se arrisque." – Mu tentava amenizar o comentário.

"Na verdade, eles querem prender o chefe da quadrilha sem intromissão para poderem ficar com a fama." – sentenciou Aioria ríspido, como se quisesse fazer Mu encarar os fatos. Mesmo assim, ele não desistia de tentar completar sua fala.

"Acho que deveríamos pedir ajuda com a investigação desse homem, alguém que pudesse nos ajudar com a procura de pistas contra ele" – falou Mu que foi até perto da janela de Camus e ficou olhando o movimento da rua de costas para os dois.

"Você ouviu Camus dizendo, a polícia não quer que a gente se meta nesse caso e um investigador particular daria muito trabalho. Sem contar que, se fosse pego, ele diria sem pestanejar quem o mandou ali." – Aioria já estava ficando impaciente e deu uma olhada em Mu que sempre calmo, não esboçava nenhuma reação de desaprovação a sua atitude.

"Como estou tentando dizer, eu tenho amigos na polícia e..."

"Você está ignorando o que eu digo é?"

"Eu tenho amigos na polícia japonesa!" – ele não ergueu o tom de voz contudo, frisou bem a última palavra.

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendo, você quer que a gente traga um policial japonês pra cá para poder ajudar a gente com as investigações sobre esse homem?"

"Não é bem um policial, é investigador!"

"Que seja, isso é loucura!"

"Isso é brilhante!" - depois de muito tempo, Camus finalmente abriu a boca para dar sua opinião.

"Mas Camus, um policial de outro país não estaria tão a par dos fatos quanto um policial Francês."

"Eu também não estava tão a par dos fatos quando cheguei na França, Aioria!" – Mu se virou e olhou o amigo. Era tibetano e tinha conhecido Camus em um congresso sobre jornalismo quando tinha vindo passear na França. Como gostou muito do país, acabou ficando e se envolveu, juntamente com Camus, no caso do mafioso que controlava o crime no país e em várias partes da Europa.

"Olhem aqui vocês dois! Eu só quero que ELE, seja lá quem for, seja preso e pague por tudo que fez!" – Aioria se levantou do sofá bruscamente. Ele, em especial, tinha motivos fortes para odiar o 'chefão do crime'.

"E ele vai pagar, mas não vamos conseguir sozinhos e com ajuda, poderemos achá-lo o mais depressa possível!" – argumentou Mu que, apesar de não demonstrar, já estava ficando preocupado com a recusa do amigo.

"E você já tem alguém em mente Mu?" – perguntou Camus, que estava arrumando uns papéis em sua mesa.

"Não!" – disse Mu.

Aioria deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, por mais que a idéia fosse boa, ele realmente achava que não precisavam de ajuda.

"Mas estou embarcando para o Japão esse fim de semana e resolvo isso. Estou com a passagem comprada!"

"O QUÊ? VOCÊ FAZ AS COISAS SEM AVISAR NENHUM DE NÓS DOIS?"

"Vamos, eu já estou bem crescidinho! Não tem que se preocupar comigo desse jeito Aioria!"

"Não seja sarcástico Mu."-dizia Aioria em tom de irritação.

"Não estou sendo, de verdade!"

"Por mim tudo bem Mu, mas veja bem quem você vai trazer para nos ajudar. Acima de tudo, priorize a confiança!" – Camus desgrudou os olhos do papel e em uma fração de segundos, seus olhos azuis se cruzaram com os olhos verdes de Mu.

"Pode deixar Camus. E Parabéns pelo jornal, mas poderia fazer o favor de não fazer mais nenhuma dessas matérias que podem te colocar em risco?" – Mu começou a se dirigir para a porta.

"Aonde você vai?" – perguntou Aioria que ainda estava um pouco abalado com a notícia.

"Vou trabalhar, eu tenho coisas a resolver, depois conversamos mais sobre esse assunto!"

"Mu! VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR TOMANDO AS DECISÕES SEM NOS CONSULTAR!SOMOS UMA **_EQUIPE_** LEMBRA!"

"Já consultei, e Camus aprovou a idéia! Tchau para vocês!" – ele encostou a porta suavemente quando saiu, deixando Aioria realmente irritado.

"Não que ele esteja errado, mas ele toma as decisões por ele mesmo, não quer nem saber dos outros e...Camus, o que está pensando?" – Camus, que estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhou para a cara do amigo e esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca, com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

"Estou pensando no que **ele** deve estar fazendo uma hora dessas."

Em uma enorme casa de campo, no interior da França, não muito longe de Marselha, um distinto homem de longos cabelos azuis, olhos azuis penetrantes estava sentado em uma cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados em uma mesa quadrada muito bonita. Trajava uma camisa branca de punho, uma calça social de cor escura. Sentado do seu lado esquerdo na mesa, estava um outro homem de olhos negros e cabelos rebeldes, alto e bem alinhado, usava um belo terno de linho, de cor preta e uma gravata vermelha. Eles permaneciam calados, o homem de cabelos curtos brincava com um canivete de prata, e o outro tomava uma xícara de café forte, os olhos estavam semi estreitos, não deixavam passar um único movimento da criada que permanecia ao seu lado com uma bandeja e nem um único movimento do outro homem.A sala era bem arejada, muito bonita e decorada, com peças e quadros raros espalhados pelo grande aposento.

Até que alguém irrompe a sala, um homem alto de cabelos curtos e azuis, ele trajava um terno armani branco. Ele se aproxima da mesa e joga um exemplar de um jornal sobre ela violentamente, apesar da tentativa de tentar retrair seu gesto.

"Saga, aquele jornalista idiota está publicando mais matérias sobre..."

"Poupe-me de suas palavras, eu já sei, Shura me trouxe o exemplar logo quando acordei." – ele levantou uma das mãos para mandar que a empregada fosse embora, e ela obedeceu, submissa.

"Ah, Shura trouxe é..." – ele lançou um olhar de irritação ao homem que estava à esquerda de Saga. "AQUELE JORNALISTA INTROMETIDO!" – o homem de cabelos azuis bateu os punhos na mesa muito bravo.

"Agora não adianta se irritar pelos erros cometidos, não é!" – falava calmamente o outro, que passava delicadamente o dedo pela lâmina do canivete.

"Que por sinal foram SEUS erros Shura!"

"Meus?" –Shura o encarou ameaçador. – "O erro foi seu, falei para não desembarcar a mercadoria!"

"Foi exatamente isso que você fez. Desembarcou a mercadoria na hora errada e..."

"Quietos." – falou calmo Saga que tinha gestos tranqüilos e olhar intimidador.

"Mil perdões senhor!" – Shura abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

"Sim! Perdão!" – o homem de cabelos azuis também imitou o gesto do outro.

"Escutem vocês dois: tudo de que eu não preciso agora são vocês dois brigando. Carlo, sente-se!"

Carlo relutou um pouco, mas se sentou em uma cadeira do lado direito de Saga.

"Eu já tomei conhecimento do que esse jornalista está fazendo, já não é a primeira vez que ele escreve alguma coisa que prejudique a minha organização. Já é a segunda gracinha que ele comete, a primeira eu ignorei, mas não vou permitir que isso continue assim."

"É simples, é só exterminá-lo!" – disse Shura, fazendo um movimento rápido com o canivete no ar, como se estivesse cortando algo.

"Não! Eu quero entender por que ele está se metendo comigo! E simplesmente eliminá-lo, não teria graça." – ele se levantou e foi até a janela que dava para ver a paisagem do lado de fora. – "Por isso quero que descubram tudo que puderem sobre ele: família, propriedades, idade, parentes vivos, parentes mortos, tratamentos médicos, antecedentes criminais, namoradas que teve, endereço, eu quero tudo! Absolutamente tudo! E eu quero que quem organize isso seja Shura!"

"Por que ele?" – Carlo se levantou bruscamente da cadeira em tom de ofensa.

"Não está claro? Por que eu sou melhor que um fracassado como você!" – ele deu um sorriso provocador. Carlo foi até ele e o puxou pela gola da roupa.

"Repita isso!" – ele serrava os dentes.

"Largue-o Carlo!" – Saga disse calmamente. – "E não se atreva a me fazer chamar sua atenção novamente!"

"Sim senhor!" – ele largou Shura relutante e voltou para seu lugar, estava muito irritado.

"Escolhi Shura por que ele está em falta comigo depois do fracasso do descarregamento no porto. Então Shura, não me decepcione! Faça tudo certo por que eu não admito mais nenhum erro."

"Si-sim senhor!" – ele engoliu seco depois da última frase.

"Então pode ir!" – Saga se virou. Shura saiu de seu lugar, foi até a frente dele e fez uma pequena reverência em sinal de respeito a Saga. Ele passou perto de Carlo que se equilibrava nas pernas de trás da cadeira e se dirigiu rumo a porta.

"Não faça nada de errado de novo! Não vamos ficar satisfeitos!" – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico para Shura que se virou rapidamente e, como não admitia provocações desse nível que impunham dúvidas com relação à sua competência, ele se virou e jogou o canivete que passou raspando sobre a cabeça de Carlo e terminou fincada no batente da janela de madeira.

"Não me provoque!" – disse ríspido.

"Ora seu..."

"Sangue frio, é desse tipo de pessoa que preciso aqui!" – falou Saga sem modificar o tom de voz.

"Obrigado!" – Shura saiu do aposento e fechou a porta atrás de si. Carlo olhou para Saga abismado pelo que acabara de ocorrer.

"Então, por que estou aqui?...Senhor"

"Carlo, não vou mandar um homem de seu porte correr atrás de provas com relação a vermes como aquele jornalista. Deixe Shura contar vitória e resolver casos menores, tenho coisas realmente sérias para você resolver." – Carlo deu um sorriso de superioridade, feliz pelo reconhecimento do chefe.

"Por que você está aqui? Porque quero que você vá falar com algumas pessoas para mim, lembrá-los que eu ainda estou por perto!" – o homem virou-se um pouco e Carlo não pode deixar de notar uma certa satisfação em que isso proporcionava a Saga, a satisfação de saber que seu nome provocava medo.

"Certo senhor!" – ele se levantou, fez uma pequena reverência e respeitosamente se retirou. Um tempo depois, através de sua janela, ele pode ver Carlo se distanciando de sua casa de campo em um carro de cor escura.

Ele saiu de perto da janela e foi até a sua mesa, pegou o exemplar que Carlo lhe trouxera e começou a passar os olhos vagarosamente pelo artigo. Quando terminou de ler, fixou seus olhos azuis penetrantes no nome do autor que ficava logo no início da matéria: Camus Lantier.

Ele abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha, tirou de lá um estilete e começou a rasgar o jornal calmamente, linha por linha, palavra por palavra.

"Não ouse se meter comigo, Camus Lantier." – seus olhos chamuscavam de raiva reprimida e ele passou um bom tempo se ocupando com essa nova 'brincadeira'.

* * *

**N/A:**Como puderam notar, esse capítulo foi a apresentação de alguns personagens que vão aparecer, espero que tenham gostado do pouco que leram.Apesar de parecer uma fic clichê que vai ser direcionada apenas para um único ponto, devo dizer que não!Essa história vai abordar vários temas distintos.Estou animada em escrevê-la e espero que gostem.

Também quero agradecer a **Nana Pizani** por ter me ajudado tanto na formulação de idéias, por ter betado o capítulo e por ficar meouvindo e tentando me ajudar.Obrigada amiga!

**Mandem rewiens com suas opiniões!**

**É só apertar "go" ali em baixo,vai aparecer um outra tela e vocês deixam seu recado.Fácil,simples e vocês deixam uma fanficwriter feliz!**

**Bjus para todos**

**Ja Ne **


	2. De Paris rumo a Tókio

**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe**

Pronto,todos os direitos já foram colocados,eu não tinha colocado os direitos da Pipe no capítulo anterior por que fiz um certo suspense com a apresentação dos personagens e não queria deixar embutido logo de cara que o Máscara ia aparecer.

Mais um detalhe,eu coloquei algumas palavras em língua estrangeira,mas marquei o significado no final.

Espero que gostem do capítulo,não vou ocupar mais o tempo de vocês!

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

"Atenção senhores passageiros! Dentro de 5 minutos estaremos chegando a Tókio. Por favor, não se levantem até que o avião tenha aterrissado. Obrigada!"

O avião aterrissou alguns instantes após o anúncio feito, pousou em território japonês e todos os passageiros desembarcavam rapidamente com uma certa ânsia de andar e ver a cidade. Um deles, porém, ainda continuava imóvel, dormindo confortavelmente em sua poltrona. Era um homem de longos cabelos cor lavanda e pele extremamente alva. Uma das aeromoças – que já estava indo embora para sua casa – o viu e foi acordá-lo.

"Senhor acorde! Nós já aterrissamos senhor." – ela cutucou-o e ele quase que instantaneamente abriu os olhos.

"Quem? Onde? Ó meu Zeus! Perdi o vôo?" – ele levantou de súbito, assustando a aeromoça.

"Não senhor, já estamos em Tókio." – ela olhava-o, intrigada, e ele demorou cerca de 10 segundos para tomar conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

"Entendo." – respondeu aliviado, passando a mão discretamente na testa. – "Desculpe-me assustá-la senhorita!"

"Não se incomode, esse é o meu trabalho senhor!" – ela deu um simples sorriso. – "Boa estadia em Tókio!" – ela acenou para ele e foi rumo a saída.

Mu passou as mãos pela roupa numa tentativa de tentar desamassá-las, pegou o casaco que descansava ao seu lado, seguiu pelo corredor estreito, chegou até a porta e desceu pelas longas escadas. Seguiu em silêncio e sonolento até chegar ao salão do aeroporto e pegar sua única mala de carrinho, depois foi pegar um táxi para seguir direto para o Departamento Policial de Investigações e Criminalísticas da cidade de Tókio.

Quando passou por um grupo de garotas dentro do aeroporto pode ouvir risadinhas e expressões do tipo Bishonen¹ o que o deixou desconcertado e o fez corar ligeiramente.

Um grupo de homens que iam se juntar às garotas ouviu o comentário e um deles virou a cara e murmurou alguma coisa do tipo, Gaikokujin².

Mu deu um sorrisinho meia boca e continuou seguindo viagem rumo a entrada, era uma tarde chuvosa em Tókio, ele consultou seu relógio e se espantou pois marcava bem mais cedo do que aparentava o tempo. Só assim se lembrou de que não tinha arrumado o relógio para se adequar ao fuso horário.

Ele fez um simples aceno em direção ao meio fio, um táxi veio em disparada em sua direção, Mu percebeu que o motorista estava indo rápido demais e deu um pulo desajeitado para trás para sair da direção do táxi. Ele caiu de costas no chão e o táxi estacionou ao lado da calçada.

Um homem que viu a cena ajudou Mu a se levantar, ele o agradeceu e depois se virou para entrar no táxi um pouco irritado.

"Konnichiwa³" – disse o motorista que aparentava ter seus 70 anos.

"Ko-konnichiwa." – respondeu Mu um tanto quanto perplexo. Ele mirou o ancião por um tempo. O senhor era bem baixo, por isso precisava sentar em uma almofada para alcançar o volante, tinha olhos negros penetrantes, por algum motivo ele usava um chapéu tipicamente chinês, uma blusa de punhos branca, calça xadrez e óculos fundos de garrafa o que fazia com que seus olhos negros ficassem ainda maiores. Mu analisou se valia a pena arriscar sua vida por causa de um velho taxista.

"Vamos meu jovem, para onde quer ir?"

"Eu...eu... bem meu senhor, eu acho que esqueci uma mala lá no aeroporto, vou ter que buscá-la.Tchau!"

"Shounen**(4)"** – falou. – "Não se preocupe, eu não vou arriscar sua vida, eu sei dirigir!" – ele abriu o porta-luvas do carro e tirou de lá uma carteira de habilitação cheia de poeira. O motorista assoprou o documento para que ficasse mais legível a leitura e entregou a Mu.

"Está vendo? Tenho essa carteira desde 1953." – ele retirou das mãos do rapaz e voltou a guardar no porta-luvas. – "Sou um homem competente e super moderno!"

Por algum motivo, Mu se imaginou no banco da frente do táxi e o carro parado em um farol. Outro carro com uma música muito alta com dois jovens e três garotas no banco de trás. O homem do banco do motorista abriria o vidro e gritaria para o outro:

"E ai vovô? Que tal uma corridinha?"

O velho senhor abriria seu porta-luvas e tiraria de lá um óculos escuro super moderno.

"Vamos nessa!"

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia." – disse Mu.

"Cala a boca que o dono do carro sou eu!"

O farol abriu e os dois carros saíram em disparada há mais de 100 km/h de uma vez só.

"Nãooooooooooo"

Mu deu uma risadinha imaginando a cena simplesmente patética, rindo de sua mente fértil.

"E aí? Vamos?"

"Tudo bem!" – Mu abriu a porta de trás do carro e entrou com mala e tudo. Olhou o carro. Era bonito, com os bancos em couro vermelho, Mu olhava-o assoberbado.

"Pra onde?"

"Departamento Policial de Investigações e Criminalísticas da cidade de Tókio."

"Policial?"

"Não, sou jornalista!"

"Entendo!... Primeira vez que está em Tókio?"

"Não, já conheço essa cidade muito bem!"

"Você tem um sotaque engraçado, parece Francês!"

"Eu estou morando da França, mas na verdade sou do Tibet. Meu nome é Mu"

"Sou da China! Meu nome Dohko."

"Prazer!"

"O prazer é todo meu!"

Eles passaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos depois das devidas apresentações e cerca de meia hora depois Mu já tinha chegado ao seu destino.

"Então, quanto deu a corrida?"

"Você é meu amigo agora, por isso vou fazer um preço amigável:3,512.85 ienes**(5)**."

"Preço amigável?"-disse Mu de maneira satírica.

"Eu preciso sobreviver certo?" – Mu entregou o dinheiro a Dohko e este voltou ao seu táxi depois de colocar a mala do tibetano na sarjeta.

"Tchau então!" – Dohko já religava o táxi e se preparava para dar a partida.

"Dohko!"

"Sim?"

"Por que você ainda trabalha?"

"Porque não consigo me imaginar sem trabalhar, quieto em casa, esperando a morte me pegar. Eu sou um homem de ação." – disse com um simples sorriso. – "Já ia me esquecendo..." – ele estendeu um pequeno cartão. – "Se precisar de um táxi ou de alguém pra conversar, estou à disposição. Gostei de você, rapaz! Boa sorte!"

"Obrigado!" – Mu sorriu para o homem que, depois de dar marcha a ré, voltou à pista.

Mu guardou o cartão no bolso da calça e voltou-se ao enorme e majestoso prédio. Era todo branco e continha um número absurdamente grande de andares, deixando o tibetano um pouco tonto quando este ergueu a cabeça para conferir a altitude do edifício. Mas, ainda assim, era possível ver a bandeira do Japão tremular no alto do monumento.

Ele pegou sua mala e foi andando calmamente para o interior da construção. Foi pedindo informações para vários funcionários e fazendo uma parada em cada andar para ver se achava quem estava procurando. Até que finalmente encontrou.

"Eu estava a sua espera Mu!"

"Quanto tempo sem nos vermos, não é mesmo?"

Enquanto isso, no Correio Parisiense, Camus estava absorto em mais uma de suas operações de suma importância, mas qualquer assunto – por mais supérfluo que parecesse – tornava-se extraordinariamente relevante ao olhar do jovem jornalista. Naquela ocasião, estava examinando o décimo fotógrafo que fora procurar emprego no jornal.

"Você tem referências?" – perguntava o Francês com a voz tediosa para um dos candidatos à vaga.

"Sim senhor! Ótimas referências!"

Camus levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas e lançou um olhar gelado ao rapaz que estava suando frio por debaixo do terno de linho. Era óbvio que Camus estava testando o nível de capacidade do rapaz, de certo, esperava que ele mostrasse suas referências e não ficasse olhando para ele com cara de medo.

"Então..." – completou Camus.

"Ah sim! Estão aqui!" – o jovem tirou um calhamaço de papel da bolsa de alça e mostrou um monte de papéis muito mal organizados a Camus. Se tinha uma coisa que o jornalista não suportava, era desorganização. Seu próximo fotógrafo tinha que ser ousado, experiente, organizado e pontual.

"E você teria alguma mostra de seu trabalho? Fotos que tirou no último emprego."

"Claro! Claro! O senhor não vai se arrepender do que verá. Modéstia a parte, eu sou muito bom fotógrafo." – o garoto nervosamente tirou algumas fotos de dentro da bolsa e entregou a Camus que lançou um olhar gelado e penetrante ao rapaz. Esse, porém, não reparou e começou a explicar as fotos ao dono do jornal.

"Essa foto é de uma cadelinha poodle. Eu tirei em uma pet shop, quando estava passeando pelas ruas de Paris numa manhã de inverno... É uma das fotos que eu mais gosto!"

"Imagino que sim!" – Camus não quis nem ver as outras fotos.

"O senhor não quer continuar vendo o resto? Eu tenho algumas que estão muito boas e..."

"Meu jovem, não me leve a mal, mas eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a fazer. Deixe seus dados com a minha secretária que está ali no corredor e talvez eu retorne e contrate seus serviços. Isso é tudo!" – Camus se levantou de sua confortável cadeira e estendeu a mão ao rapaz que também se levantou e apertou nervosamente as mãos do jornalista.

"Passar bem." – Camus voltou a se sentar e esperou o jovem sair da sala, depois pegou o casaco que repousava no encosto de sua cadeira, colocou-os nos ombros e saiu porta a fora.

"Já vai, doutor Camus?" – perguntava Dona Olívia, se levantando quando percebeu que o chefe se retirava.

"Eu vou sair, tomar um ar... mais tarde eu volto. Não se preocupe comigo!"

"Pode deixar, bom passeio!" – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bom trabalho!" – disse, tentando ser gentil, mas ao invés disso, conseguiu desfazer o sorriso da senhora, pois a última informação lhe soou de forma esnobe.

Camus, porém, não se abateu. Não era de se preocupar com essas formas de tratamento, perdera um pouco a cortesia desde que tivera que assumir os negócios da família.

Ele desceu direto para a rua e caminhava calmamente entre as pessoas. A brisa quente e úmida da tarde de primavera batia em seu rosto e, conseqüentemente, já começava a sentir calor, já ia se despindo do casaco e arregaçando as mangas. Os raios do sol já estavam o incomodando, mas ele logo desviou para andar em baixo das tendas das lojas.

Não sabia para onde ia, para onde queria ir... queria apenas andar. Uma coisa até bem incomum para se esperar de Camus: todo cheio de horários, de padrões, todo certinho... todo ele!

Seus pés o levaram até uma bonita praça com muitas árvores grandiosas e bem cuidadas, nem mesmo ele poderia ficar indiferente às majestosas árvores.

Foi adentrando o local, devagar, de forma calma a tranqüila, até finalmente chegar a um lugar cheio de crianças, turistas, idosos, um local fascinante! Tinha bonitas estátuas em homenagem a antigos heróis da revolução francesa e, ao redor, filhos dessa nação brincavam, riam, se divertiam em calçadas de concreto feitas para passeio.

Ainda de pé, recostou-se numa árvore. Então, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro de leve.

"Mon Dieu, quem vejo aqui? Se não é o senhor Camus, coração de gelo!"

"Bom Jour Anne " – Camus se virou e olhou para uma garota de estatura mediana, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos meio loiros e pele bem branca que sorria para ele de maneira irônica e ao mesmo tempo sapeca.

"O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar se alienando com seu mundinho de notícias?"

"Digamos que até os grandes precisam de um tempo para espairecer."

"Compreendo! Mas não precisa me tratar dessa forma... somos amigos, esqueceu?"

"Tenho dúvidas quanto a isso!"

"Me ofendes falando de forma tão rude!"

"Il excuse**(6)"**

"Não se preocupe! Eu não levo em consideração o que você fala. Camus, você está bem?"

"Claro, porque não estaria?"

"Talvez por que tem trabalhado demais!"

"O trabalho é que enobrece o homem!"

"Parece seu pai falando!"

Camus emudeceu com a afirmativa da moça, não gostava quando era comparado ao pai. Na verdade, não gostava de ser comparado com ninguém.

"Perdão! Eu sei que você não gosta de falar dele!"

"Não tem problema. De certa forma, ele sempre vai me perseguir como um fantasma..."

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, Camus encarando a amiga com o olhar sério e habitual. Anne era sua amiga desde os tempos de faculdade. Os dois faziam um trio junto com Miro. Camus era o intelectual, quieto que falava pouco. Miro o típico garanhão filhinho de papai e Anne, a menina, era o meio termo entre os opostos.

"Camus, vamos ao balanço?"

"Balanço?" – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma irônica. – "Você não está um pouco velha pra brincar no parquinho?"

"De forma alguma. Nunca se está velha pra fazer o que gosta! Vamos logo!" – ela começou a empurrá-lo pelas costas, forçando-o a andar. Mas ele fincou os dois pés no solo.

"Que foi? Empacou é?"

"Poupe-me!" – ele virou o rosto para não ter que olhar a cara de desgosto da amiga.

"Preciso falar com você, estou preocupada, de verdade!" – ela parou de tentar fazer Camus andar e sozinha passou a caminhar até o balanço. Se sentou lá e ficou balançando suavemente. O jornalista parou de bancar o durão, estava se sentindo um pouco sozinho e precisando conversar com alguém. Como Miro, seu amigo de todas as horas não estava presente, resolveu então falar com a garota. Ele caminhou lentamente, com as duas mãos nos bolsos do casaco e sentou-se no balanço ao lado. Eles permaneceram quietos por longos quinze minutos, ela não pronunciava uma única palavra, apenas balançava calmamente. Até que Camus perdeu a paciência.

"Você não vai falar nada? Vai me fazer ficar aqui, perdendo tempo como um idiota?"

"Eu que te pergunto se você não vai falar nada. Sabe, é muito desconfortável ficar do lado de uma pessoa que não tem papo para nada."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Que tal ser mais amável com as pessoas que te rodeiam?" – ela parou, fitando os pés. – "Só quero que você entenda... que você compreenda Camus!... Não pode ficar vivendo só de livros, notícias, assaltantes perigosos."

"Você fala igual a minha mãe!"

"Deve ser por que eu sempre fui meio que a sua mãe." – ela sorriu. – "Você lembra quando teve a sua primeira noite de porre?"

"A minha primeira e última noite de porre você quer dizer! Os garotos colocaram alguma coisa na minha bebida no baile de primavera."

"E no final da noite, você apareceu quase caindo de bêbado na porta dos apartamentos da faculdade, onde você dividia quarto com Miro."

"Vocês dois ficaram o resto da noite cuidando de mim!" – ele deu um sorriso canto de boca por que a recordação lhe era, ao mesmo tempo, boa e ruim. Ruim porque era contra a sua conduta ficar bêbado e no caso, foi contra sua vontade. Mas foi boa por causa dos amigos que passaram a noite ao seu lado, cuidando dele.

"Foi!" – ela sorria largamente com a lembrança.

"Não lembro de nenhum de vocês dois na festa do baile daquele ano!"

"Eu estava ajudando a organizar a festa naquele ano, mal tive tempo para dançar com o meu par. – uma nota de irritação era facilmente percebida na fala da garota. – E o Miro... bem, não é necessário que eu diga o que ele devia estar fazendo na hora do baile não é? Devia estar com alguma daquelas calouras idiotas que ficavam direto no pé dele."

"Não me lembro muito disso, só lembro que você sempre ficava irritada por que ele nunca te chamava!" – Camus abriu finalmente um sorriso no rosto com a lembrança.

"Mentira!" – falou sem dar muita importância. – "Não era bem assim... Eu só ficava irritada com as teorias machistas dele!"

"E porque ele só foi te convidar no último ano!" – agora ele dava risada da cara da amiga.

"Graças a Deus! Miro é um mau do qual eu me curei definitivamente. Eu já tenho namorado, esqueceu?" – ela estava ficando vermelha, mas quando se virou para Camus e o viu rindo tão gostosamente da lembrança, não se irritou com mais nada e deu um sorriso simples. – "Mas se te alegra rir dos meus sonhos de adolescente, eu não me importo em expô-los!"

Camus percebeu que estava sendo indiscreto e com o máximo de esforço, parou de rir e voltou ao seu jeito sério habitual, mas com os olhos menos frios.

"Que saudade desse sorriso! Você sempre ficava assim quando tirava notas máximas nas provas!" – ela segurou nas correntes e inclinou o corpo para trás. – "Camus, na minha opinião, você tem que sair mais! Sabe, essas boates de baixo nível que o Miro freqüenta? Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas acho que você deveria ir com ele um dia!"

"Você falando isso? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu só acho que você precisa dar um rumo a sua vida! E noites de diversão podem ser a solução!"

"Não quero me relacionar com esse tipo de gente!"

"E que tal se você arranjar uma namorada?"

"Não preciso desse tipo de coisa! Relacionamentos acabam com a mente, servem apenas para cegar!"

"Sabe o que eu acho? Que você ainda vai ser pego por essa doença que é o amor e nunca mais vai conseguir se soltar! E quando isso acontecer, eu mesma vou cumprimentar a mulher que conseguir virar o seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo!"

"Palavras bonitas. Você vai virar vidente, é?"

"Bem, é só um palpite!" – ela voltou a se balançar devagar. – "Camus, por favor, me empurre!"

"Que?"

"Vamos logo!"

Camus relutou um pouco, mas depois se levantou de seu balanço, deu a volta, pegou as correntes do balanço da amiga e passou a empurrá-las devagar.

"Mais alto Camus!"

Camus não largava das correntes,era assim que a empurrava, mas nunca a empurrava muito forte pois sua auto-repreensão era muito forte e seu senso de ridículo era facilmente delimitado.

Um garotinho de aparentemente uns 7 anos estava correndo direto para o balanço, mas quando avistou Camus parou por um momento e ficou olhando.

"Ei garotinho, pode usar o outro balanço!" – disse Anne. – "Acho que ele não me ouviu. Grita pra ele Camus, quem sabe ele te escuta..."

"Garoto! O outro balanço ta desocupado, pode usar!"

O menino não disse nada e saiu correndo na direção contrária para se juntar à sua mãe que estava quase do outro lado da praça.

"Acho que o assustamos!" – disse Anne, de forma gentil.

"Não sei por quê."

"Algumas crianças são um pouco tímidas Camus, não se preocupe com isso! Pode parar de balançar!" – ela colocou os pés no chão novamente e Camus segurou as correntes do balanço para que ela pudesse descer tranqüilamente.

"Vou voltar ao meu trabalho!"

"E eu tenho que ir até o teatro, logo apresentarei uma peça e preciso ensaiar!"

"Quando for apresentar, me avise por que eu quero assisti-la!"

"Claro!"

Os dois foram devagar fazendo o caminho de volta à entrada do parque, conversando animadamente e durante todo percurso Camus se mantinha lembrando dos anos de faculdade e chegou à conclusão que Anne e Miro foram as melhores pessoas que ele poderia ter encontrado.

"O que eu faria sem você e o Miro?"

"Nada! Essa é a verdade... sem nós dois você não é ninguém. Fomos seus amigos de todas as horas e fizemos o máximo que podíamos para que você fosse feliz. Na verdade, continuamos fazendo, não é! – falou, brincalhona.

"Muito engraçado! Minha auto-estima está em alta depois dessa sua crise de prepotência."

"Pois é! É a vida..."

"Vamos nos ver novamente?"

"Claro! Amigos para sempre. Esqueceu-se do que prometemos na faculdade?" – ela deu um simples aceno para Camus e começou a rumar para o outro lado da rua. – "Odeio qualquer tipo de despedidas, portanto, tchauzinho!... E cuide-se!"

"Tchau e cuide-se também!" – Camus levantou um dos braços e retribuiu o aceno parecendo um pouco mais animado. Anne se misturou com a multidão e logo desapareceu.

"Com quem estava conversando?" – uma pessoa apareceu atrás dele.

"Olá Aioria!" – saudou voltando à sua forma habitual.

"Com quem falava? Só vi você se despedindo de alguém!"

"Uma amiga dos tempos de faculdade, ela já sumiu na multidão. Não dá para vê-la!"

"Certo! Dona Olívia disse que você tinha ido dar uma volta. E que iria voltar ao seu escritório mais tarde..."

"Eu já estava voltando, vamos juntos então. Algum problema no jornal?"

"Está tudo parado. O mesmo de sempre!" – conversando, os dois passaram a caminhar pela rua de forma calma. Camus voltara a sua pose habitual, falava pouco e apenas balançava a cabeça ouvindo o amigo tagarelar em sua orelha. Estavam nisso até chegar na porta do jornal. Encontravam-se tão absortos em sua conversa que não notaram um carro preto estacionado na calçada da rua paralela.

"Ele voltou!" – Shura observava atentamente os dois amigos entrarem no prédio, como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. Tinha chegado a pouquíssimo tempo. Havia feito uma longa viagem desde a Marselha e então montou acampamento na frente do prédio esperando o retorno do Francês. O celular tocou e ele atendeu rapidamente.

"Quem é?"

"Como vão as investigações Shura?"

"Cheguei faz uns vinte minutos e estou de prontidão na porta do jornal! Ele acabou de chegar com um amigo. Alto, cabelos loiros e braços fortes.

"Você prestou bem atenção no amiguinho do alvo, não foi Shura? Está mudando de lado é?"

"Cala a boca Carlo! Avise Saga que está tudo correndo bem e logo eu vou entregar um relatório!"

"Ok!" – ele desligou de súbito e Shura largou o celular no banco ao seu lado, voltando a concentrar-se no prédio, estreitando os olhos e voltando ao seu ofício.

**¹Bishonen-**Rapaz bonito

²**Gaikokujin-**estrangeiro

³-**Konnichiwa-**Uma das diferentes maneiras de dizer alô no Japão. Konnichiwa é usada geralmente de tarde.

**(4)-Shounen**-jovem

**(5)-**os 3,512.85 ienes que Dohko cobrou de Mu equivalem a 25 Euros,tive alguns problemas com a conversão monetária,pois não tenho a mínima idéia de quanto custe uma corrida de taxi no Japão,mas eu tentei um valor aproximado.

**(6)-Il excuse**-desculpa

* * *

**N/A:**Pronto!Mais um capítulo postado e eu espero que vocês tenham apreciado.O capítulo 3 está em andamento e logo eu vou disponibilizá-lo aqui no site.Esse capítulo foi betado pela minha amiga **Nana Pizani,**sem ela o capítulo não tinha saído.

Bem,quanto ao capítulo,como tive uns dias um pouco mais cômicos eu tentei dar um ar um pouco engraçado com a aparição do Dohko,eu não sei exatamente o rumo que vou dar pra ele.Talvez esteja aí com o simples intuíto de divertir ou talvez não!Enfim,vocês vão ter que ler para descobrir!

E a Anne é um personagem de minha autoria que foi criada especialmente para essa fic.

Mudando de assunto,eu esqueci de avisar uma coisa,eu respondo as rewiens por e-mail e por isso eu gostaria que quando vocês mandarem as rewiens,mandem os e-mails também.

**Mandem rewiens com suas opiniões,críticas,sugestões,enfim,o que quiserem!**

**Beijos para todos!**


	3. Aliados e ameaças

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

**O nome Carlo pertence a Pipe.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Tókio estava chuvosa naquela tarde de sábado e o sol nem ameaçava aparecer. Mu observava os transeuntes do alto do Departamento Policial de Investigações e Criminalísticas da cidade. Estava no décimo andar, isso fazia lembrar-se de seu amigo Camus e de sua sala no jornal Correio Parisiense. Encostado na janela com os braços cruzados, uma mecha de seu longo cabelo caiu, roçando-lhe a face e deixando-o com um ar sereno enquanto esperava seu amigo voltar com o café que pediu.

A sala era parecida com a sala de Camus em alguns pontos. A diferença é que era toda branca e um pouco mais modesta, possuindo cadeiras menos confortáveis e ambientes suportando dois armários de metal, próprios para colocar arquivos. Finalmente o amigo de Mu voltou trazendo, cuidadosamente, duas bebidas fumegantes que vinham em copos plásticos decorados.

"Demorei?"

"De maneira alguma!" – Mu foi até ele, pegou um dos copos e se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava deposta na frente da escrivaninha.O outro fechou a porta com a mão que ficara livre e foi se acomodar em sua cadeira.

"Espero que não se importe, mas tomei a liberdade de pedir café descafeinado. Infelizmente café é a bebida dos tempos modernos e faz com que todos os funcionários fiquem bem dispostos para o trabalho ou pelo menos é o que aparentam... _graças_ ao efeito da cafeína Eu preferiria chá gelado, mas..." – ele assoprou a bebida fumegante e logo em seguida tirou um gole, largando logo em seguida o copo e fazendo uma careta de nojo.

"Não tem jeito, não gosto de café! Cafeinado, descafeinado, com açúcar ou adoçante, eu nunca conseguirei me acostumar com isso!" – disse por fim.

Mu sorriu para o amigo e deu uma risada da cara que ele fazia. Não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vira há 2 anos atrás. Os cabelos cresceram e os olhos brilhavam com intensidade, com desejo de aventura.

"Do que está rindo Mu?"

"De nada não! Só algumas poucas lembranças!"

"Afinal de contas Mu, por que você veio até o Japão?"

"Posso confiar em você, Shaka?"

"É uma decisão sua analisar se eu sou realmente confiável a ponto de você me contar seus planos!"

Mu analisou o semblante um pouco irritado do amigo que estava parado encarando-o com os olhos azuis. Ele empurrou os cabelos longos e loiros para trás com o objetivo de afastá-los da boca.

"Não se sinta ofendido!" – disse Mu.

"Eu entendo sua preocupação, está testando até que ponto sou confiável, típico seu Mu. Mas, dando brecha para que eu responda que sou realmente confiável você me dá uma opção de escolha ou para falar a verdade ou posso fingir ainda ser seu amigo!"

"Depois dessa resposta, não tenho mais dúvidas de que posso confiar em você!"

"Então me fale o que deseja em minha humilde delegacia." – Shaka inclinou-se na cadeira e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Era um dos diretores do departamento – um dos mais altos cargos que alguém poderia ocupar na polícia de Tókio. Mu pousou seu copo na escrivaninha e o encarou.

"Estou precisando de um homem para me acompanhar até a França e fazer algumas investigações sobre um criminoso" – Mu foi breve, direto e econômico em descrever seus objetivos, mas Shaka fez um movimento com a mão para que ele fosse mais claro.

"Prossiga!"

"Eu sou jornalista no Correio Parisiense, jornal da capital e há algum tempo atrás, quando estava fazendo uma matéria jornalística, descobri sem querer, negócios clandestinos gerenciados por um perigoso mafioso que tem agido em toda Europa e exercendo tráfico de materiais ilícitos."

"Você é amigo de Camus Lantier?" – perguntou Shaka, interrompendo a narrativa.

"Sou!" – disse um pouco temeroso que aquela informação pudesse exercer alguma mudança de comportamento do colega. – "Por quê?"

"Fiquei sabendo que ele tem arrumado problemas!" – Shaka puxou uma gaveta da escrivaninha e jogou sobre ela um exemplar do Correio Parisiense.- "Gosto de me manter informado sobre o que acontece no mundo!"

"Não sabia que falava Francês!" – falou surpreso.

"Não falo bem, mas aprendi a ler direitinho com os monges que me criaram na Índia!"

"Faz alguma diferença eu estar envolvido nessa empreitada com Camus?"

"Faz sim! O senhor Lantier está simplesmente arrumando encrenca e problemas. Vai se tornar uma pressa fácil para o mafioso desse jeito. E, conseqüentemente, você também!"

"Sabe que não ouço sermões não é?"

"Sei sim, mas continue com o que falava!"

"Sim! E estou precisando de um investigador que possa nos ajudar na arrecadação de informações sobre esse criminoso.Resolvi recorrer a você porque a polícia francesa não quer que nos metamos nisso e alguém de outro país não é tão fácil de ter sua vida descoberta".

O silêncio se instalou na sala e ambos ficaram sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas podia se ouvir passos, pessoas falando e os telefones tocando periodicamente no departamento que se encontrava do outro lado da porta. Depois de quase cinco minutos, Mu completou sua frase.

"Preciso de um homem audacioso, confiável e que não tenha apego a muitas coisas na vida!"

Shaka, que agora permanecia com os olhos cravados na porta e a cabeça encostada no tampo da escrivaninha, ergueu a cabeça, passou a mão pelo queixo e disse:

"Mu, seus motivos são nobres, mas você é um civil e não tem preparo nenhum para enfrentar uma organização desse tamanho!"

"E você acha que eu sou um civil comum? Eu estudei jornalismo, tive treinamento para lidar com certas situações!"

"Nem sempre as palavras elegantes e bem estruturadas resolvem tudo!"

"Pode ser que não, mas estou disposto a correr esse risco!" – falou pausadamente, mas com convicção na voz.

"Nenhum homem meu vai à França com o propósito de _um velho mundo melhor _¹! Sem contar que a polícia japonesa não vai pagar os serviços prestados a uma outra nação".

"Eu vou arcar com essas despesas, não se preocupe com isso!" – Mu respondeu rapidamente e Shaka suspirou penosamente.

"Ai Mu, cada uma que você me mete!" – ele colocou as mãos na fronte da cabeça e desviou o olhar para a janela. – "Acho que não poderei ajudá-lo!"

Mu se aproximou e bateu levemente com um dos punhos na mesa, notava-se o nervosismo do rapaz. – "Por favor Shaka, eu não tenho mais a quem recorrer."

"A polícia francesa é muito competente, deixe isso nas mãos dela e vá se ocupar com outras coisas." – ele deu uma volta de 180° com a cadeira e se virou para o armário de metal e começou a mexer nos arquivos.

"Se você não quiser ajudar, tudo bem!Você era a única pessoa que eu tinha em mente, mas vou achar outra pessoa! Passar bem!" – Mu levantou-se irritado, pegou a mala que estava no canto da sala e já saia porta a fora.

"Mu!"

O jornalista virou-se para ver o que o amigo queria dizer. Shaka voltou a dar uma volta de 90° e jogou em cima da mesa uma pasta cheia de documentos.

"Acho que eu sei quem está por trás de tudo".

Mu voltou a fechar a porta espantado, foi até a mesa e se inclinou para pegar a pasta e examinar arquivos sobre o suspeito.

"Eu também já tomei minhas providências sobre o caso porque os negócios de Saga estão se expandindo rumo ao Oriente e logo chegarão ao Japão!"

"Saga?"

"De acordo com algumas fontes pouco confiáveis, esse é seu nome. Mas o que temos ainda é muito pouco para iniciar uma investigação mais profunda. A polícia local não quer dar voz ao caso e está ignorando minhas informações, eu tenho agido sozinho! Ontem à noite cheguei de Osaka onde estava investigando alguns civis que me deram algumas poucas informações sobre o tráfico de alguns produtos na região."

O jornalista olhou perplexo para Shaka depois de examinar os pouquíssimos documentos que jaziam em suas mãos.

"E mesmo agindo sozinho quis me afastar do caso?"

"Eu não gosto de trabalhar em equipe e não nos falamos faz muito tempo... Não sei que tipo de homem você se tornou!"

"Bem, e agora? Acha que podemos trabalhar juntos?"

"Acho que sim! Para melhor conclusão do caso, eu deveria ir até Paris, mas não poso me ausentar do meu trabalho agora! Faremos o seguinte, vou levantar a ficha de algumas pessoas que poderiam ser úteis e que estejam dispostas a ir."

"Tudo bem Shaka, será como você quiser!"

"O Departamento está mais vazio amanhã e talvez seja mais fácil conversar sem levantar suspeitas de nenhum dos meus superiores. Eu fiquei terminantemente proibido de mexer com isso novamente, mas sou um garoto sapeca!". – o loiro deu um sorriso meia-boca.

"Então eu volto amanhã!"

"Apareça aqui por volta do meio-dia!"

"Sim!" – Mu colocou os documentos em cima da mesa, voltou a puxar a mala e se dirigiu à porta. Sem se virar, apenas mencionou. – "Muito obrigado, Shaka!"

"Disponha e desculpe-me se fui rude!"

"Eu é que fui rude! Desculpe-me!" – e foi-se rumo ao seu hotel preferencial, onde passou a noite em companhia de um ótimo livro. Pediu o jantar no quarto e evitou grandes emoções.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Mu estava pontualmente no departamento da polícia esperando Shaka com o prometido investigador. Aguardava em uma sala de esperas quando viu, cinco minutos depois, Shaka descer vestindo um sobretudo marrom.

"Que tempo maluco... Hoje já está frio de novo!"

"Concordo com você! O fuso horário e as diferenças climáticas vão me deixar de cama."

"Duvido um pouco. Você sempre teve uma saúde ótima!"

"Mas as coisas mudam e acho que já estou ficando velho. Mudando de assunto, e então?"

"Andei observando o comportamento de alguns policiais, mas não acho que nenhum deles se encaixe nos quesitos que você salientou!"

"Poderia vê-los?"

Um policial que recepcionava o departamento olhava para o dois de forma desconfiada com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Shaka abaixou mais ainda o tom de voz:

"Vamos entrar! Lá dentro eu te mostro os que ficaram de plantão!"

Os dois passaram rumo ao interior das instalações e o policial que os observava pigarreou alto.

"Algum problema subserviente?" – perguntou em voz alta o loiro com os olhos brilhando com uma certa maldade.

"Não senhor, mas não é permitida a entrada de estranhos e..."

"Ele não é um estranho... É do jornal. Por favor, não crie caso e deixe-nos seguir caminho."

Shaka ergueu ainda mais a cabeça e com toda a sua autoridade passou na frente daquele policial olhando-o de cima. Mu, de forma humilde, seguiu o amigo.

"Não precisava de tanta rudeza!"

"Ele que não deveria se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito!" – falou decisivo.

"Ok! Concordo que ele foi intrometido, mas..."

"Além do mais, ele é um dos tantos que querem me ver cair de posto, aprovam mais aquele idiota que quer me substituir. Não se iluda, é mais um de seus vassalos!"

Eles seguiam entre as repartições do departamento, os corredores que durante a semana estavam cheios encontravam-se com metade de todos os que passavam por ali. Apenas alguns poucos telefones tocavam e as mesas estavam entulhadas de inquéritos que só seriam revistos na 2ª feira pela manhã.

"Dê uma olhada e veja se algum deles poderiam lhe interessar por suas atitudes." – Shaka tinha levado Mu até uma sala onde tinha um infindável número de mesas com somente metade de sua capacidade ocupada.Tinha um grupo de rapazes, aproximadamente uns 10, conversando e contando piadas.

"Esses são alguns novatos que trabalham com a parte de investigação aqui no departamento. Ninguém de posto superior vai aceitar sua proposta, mas, apesar da pouca idade, muitos destes já tem experiência."

Mu ficou observando um dos rapazes pegar uma pilha de documentos, dar dois passos e cair de cara no chão. Os outros amigos ao invés de ajudarem começaram a dar risada e um pegou uma bolinha de papel amassada e arremessou na cabeça do colega.

"Tem certeza que eles são policiais treinados?" – falou Mu que não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

"Não muito!" – respondeu sem emoção.

Mu passou os olhos pelas mesas observando alguns retardatários, mas nenhum deles pareceu ter físico e nem idade o suficiente para atuar no ramo. Até que seus olhos pousaram sobre uma figura curiosa. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos azuis escuros e curtos, estava se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras da cadeira e com os braços atrás da cabeça olhando todos como se fossem vermes. As mangas da camisa estavam enroladas até metade do braço e a calça era do uniforme da polícia.

"Quem é aquele ali?" – perguntou Mu.

"A ovelha negra do departamento, seu nome é Ikki Amamya."

Os olhos de Mu demoraram-se um pouco mais em Ikki de forma avaliativa.

"Vou ter que dar um jeito nesses novatos imbecis antes que eles destruam o departamento... SEU BANDO DE BÁRBAROS, O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?"

Mu fingiu que olhava a decoração e de forma lenta e cuidadosa para não chamar a atenção, caminhava entre as mesas examinando alguns poucos investigadores, mas seus olhos pousaram mais uma vez em Ikki. Não era à toa que sua pose de pouco caso chama-se a atenção e era essa postura que era incrivelmente fascinante naquele policial. Mu foi chegando perto dele até que finalmente se posicionou na frente de sua mesa. Ikki o encarou.

"Dia frio não é mesmo?" – perguntou Mu de forma simpática, esfregando uma mão na outra.

"Um pouco!" – retrucou o outro ríspido e objetivo. – "Mas não acho que alguém se deslocaria de lá até aqui para falar sobre o tempo!"

Mu avaliou-o por alguns segundos. O homem aparentava ser um pouco mais jovem que ele e talvez não demonstrasse tanto respeito devido à pouca diferença de idade.

"Eu só quis ser simpático!"

"Aprendi a desconfiar das pessoas, por mais dóceis que elas possam aparentar... eu desconfiaria de um bom dia seu mesmo que entrasse de braços dados com ele!" – indicou, com ar de deboche, Shaka que se demonstrava realmente enérgico perante aos colegas de Ikki. O jornalista resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa. Percebeu que o rapaz era orgulhoso e tinha preferência por mostrar-se superior.

"Parece um pouco entediado disso aqui. Não gosta do Departamento?"

"Não me tornei investigador para ficar atrás de uma mesa!"

"Compreendo!" – disse calmamente.

"É francês?"

"Não, sou tibetano, mas estou morando lá já faz algum tempo. Como você..."

"Pelo pouco sotaque e por que seu relógio está atrasado algumas horas." – apontou para o relógio de pulso do jornalista que ficou espantado com o detalhe que havia sido reparado pelo jovem policial.

"Construiu esse raciocínio depois de conversar comigo por menos de cinco minutos... Estou admirado!"

"Você me parece ter mais talento de persuasão do que um simples civil interessado na vida de um modesto investigador da polícia!"

"Que mania de perseguição! Nunca ouviu o velho ditado de que quem não deve não teme?"

"Seu ditado estaria certo, mas se você não temesse algo não estaria suando nas mãos e por isso não precisaria ficar massageando-as a todo instante!" – sorriu vitorioso.

Mu, apesar de ter sido 'vencido' não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Ikki!" – apresentou-se estendendo a mão e levantando-se da cadeira

"Um amigo! Talvez..." – cumprimentou Mu com um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

"Vamos!" - Chamou Shaka colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Mu fazendo com que este voltasse sua atenção para ele.

"Claro!" – Mu soltou a mão de Ikki.

"Você não me disse seu nome!" – Ikki chamou depois que o tibetano tinha dado alguns passos indicando que seguiria Shaka.

"E quem disse que tenho que dizer isso a você? Um homem tão observador e cuidadoso em suas palavras esqueceu de um mero detalhe e acabou se identificando. Essas pequenas coisas podem, muitas vezes, ser decisivas em situações importantes. Estamos empatados!" – Mu foi atrás de Shaka deixando Ikki sem reação dando uma leve risada apesar de se sentir contrariado. Seguiram para o elevador que levaria até o décimo andar do prédio. Quando entraram, Mu encostou-se na parede e refletiu por alguns segundos, depois virou a cabeça lentamente para ver Shaka que estava de costas, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e vendo os andares que subiam.

"Acho que ele é..."

"Acho que vai fazer ainda mais frio hoje à noite!" – Shaka cortou a frase de Mu antes que ele prosseguisse.

"Como?" – perguntou atônito.

Shaka não respondeu nada, virou-se totalmente para Mu, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e fez um movimento rápido com os olhos indicando a câmara que gravava tudo que ali faziam.

"Também acho que vai fazer frio!"

Sétimo... oitavo... nono... décimo andar! Os dois saíram do elevador paralelamente e continuaram em silêncio até chegar à sala de Shaka. O indiano destrancou a porta, abriu a janela para que a claridade da rua adentrasse o recinto e depois se sentou na sua cadeira encarando Mu, que já tinha se sentado na cadeira que ficava na frente da escrivaninha.

"Café?" – perguntou o investigador, desviando o assunto.

"Fale-me sobre o Amamya!" – pediu o jornalista, ignorando o amigo. Shaka deu um suspiro como se temesse que isso acontecesse, por isso falou sem pestanejar:

"Um encrenqueiro metido a _bad boy_ que só faz o que dá na telha e não está nem um pouco preocupado com ordens de seus superiores!"

"Ele é ótimo para o caso!" – concluiu sorridente.

"Não deposite suas esperanças nisso. Ele pode _parecer _perfeito para ir até Paris com você, mas não confio muito nele. Chegou aqui ano passado e já surpreendeu a todos com suas habilidades, mas, francamente, é rude e arrogante. E o que você vai falar para ele? Olá amiguinho, quer ir comigo até Paris para mergulhar de cabeça em um caso que pode ser seu passaporte para o sucesso?"

Mu deu risada da voz extremamente debochada e exagerada que o amigo esboçou. Depois encarou o loiro e disse:

"Vou conquistar a confiança dele!" – os olhos espantosamente verdes de Mu brilharam intensamente com o desafio. Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar de deboche que indicavam um desafiador: duvido!

"Espere e verá, mas enquanto isso, você poderia levantar a ficha dele para nós. Tenho certeza que todos aqui devem ter uma!"

Shaka levantou-se devagar, deu a volta na pequena escrivaninha e rumou para a porta:

"Venha comigo!" – o indiano foi à porta e a abriu sem se virar.

Mu levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e seguiu o amigo pelo andar do departamento, dando a volta em várias mesas, até chegar às escadas de emergência e começar a subir.

"Teremos uma longa subida pela frente!" – colocou as mãos no sobretudo e subiu de forma rápida.

"Por que não vamos de elevador?"

Shaka parou e virou o rosto para encarar o amigo, apenas fez o movimento labial sem pronunciar nenhum som e disse:

"Câmeras de vigilância!"

Voltou a caminhar, sem demonstrar cansaço e, com as mãos dentro do sobretudo, subia os lances de escada com certa rapidez de modo que para acompanhar o ritmo do amigo, o tibetano tinha que pular três degraus por vez. Às vezes ofegava alguma palavra para Shaka ir mais devagar.

Doze lances de escada para cima e chegaram finalmente a um andar que só tinha uma feia portinha que lembrava um armário de vassouras há tempos esquecido pelos faxineiros. Shaka abriu a porta e convidou Mu para adentrar o local. Sem entender muita coisa, o jornalista obedeceu. O investigador fechou a porta do pequeno armário fazendo com que ambos mergulhassem na mais completa escuridão.

"Shaka?"

"Espere um pouco, está por aqui em algum lugar!"

"Ai!" – Mu sentiu quando o amigo pisou em seu pé esquerdo fazendo algumas lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos verdes.

Shaka, entre vassouras e esfregões, foi tateando a parede do armário, até encontrar, aparentemente, um local para passar cartões eletromagnéticos que ficava muito próximo ao teto – de modo que apenas uma pessoa com mais de 1,80 m pudesse alcançar o local. Ele sacou do bolso um simples cartão que lembrava um cartão telefônico fazendo a parede ceder e a parte de trás do armário revelar uma outra sala.

"Você fica aqui. Essa sala tem câmeras e só pessoas autorizadas podem entrar..." – O indiano passou pela porta e a fechou logo em seguida batendo na cara de Mu, que teve o nariz achatado contra a porta fazendo com que duas ou três lágrimas fartas rolassem pelo seu rosto de um branco porcelana

"Ui! Filho da..." – ele controlou-se para não completar sua frase injusta.

Cinco minutos depois, Shaka voltou da sala trazendo algumas folhas de papel que tinham acabado de ser impressas e exalavam um cheiro forte de tinta.

"Vamos ver se ele é realmente o homem que procuramos!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aioria, avise Camus que terei que permanecer no Japão por mais algum tempo, talvez uns cinco dias." – Mu estava em seu quarto de hotel, telefonando ao amigo que parecia bastante irritado.

"Cinco dias? CINCO DIAS? Você está tirando férias enquanto eu e o Camus arriscamos nossos pescoços? SEU COVARDE!"

"Escute aqui Aioria, eu não estou _pedindo permissão_ para permanecer no Japão, estou lhe _comunicando _que tenho que ficar aqui por mais algum tempo!"

"Olha aqui, você acha realmente que o Camus vai ficar te dando ponto facultativo? Essa sua viagem provavelmente será descontada de seu salário!"

"Aioria, eu me entendo com Camus quando voltar e não se esqueça que eu não sou apenas um simples jornalista, eu sou..."

"Você é chefe da seção de reportagens relacionado à busca de criminosos e etc e tal." – Aioria fez uma voz meio sebosa ao telefone deixando Mu irritado.

"Bem, estarei de volta daqui a cinco dias, certo!"

"Escute aqui Mu..." – tarde demais. O tibetano tinha acabado de desligar o telefone na cara do colega.

"Alguma novidade Aioria?". – Camus adentrou o seu escritório (o havia deixado há alguns instantes para resolver problemas corriqueiros). A voz de dona Olívia soando em sua orelha com uma preocupação torpe: 'Senhor Camus, a máquina de café da área 3D quebrou e os repórteres e jornalistas não estão agüentando trabalhar sem combustível!'.

"Mu acabou de ligar, vai prolongar as férias por mais alguns dias!"

Os lábios de Camus encresparam-se ao ouvir a frase. Mu não podia ficar muito mais tempo fora; era muito importante para o jornal que ele permanecesse trabalhando.

"Não se preocupe, Camus, eu estou aqui trabalhando pelo jornal!" – Aioria passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e loiros dando-lhe um ar de garotão de faculdade.

"Ultimamente, senhor Aioria, você passa grande parte do tempo grudado em meus calcanhares procurando informações sobre o chefe da organização ao invés de cuidar das outras matérias... por acaso está se candidatando a minha secretária particular?"

"Não é isso Camus, mas esse é um caso digno de um jornalista como eu! Digno do meu potencial! Estou doido para acharmos uma pista mais adequada, mas enquanto isso você insiste em me mandar para os outros setores procurar receitas de bolo de glacê para distrair donas de casa!"

"Isso não vem ao caso e..."

Dona Olívia irrompe pela porta com ar de preocupação e parecia um tanto quanto cansada.

"Dona Olívia, como ousa entrar em meu escritório sem..."

"Perdão senhor Camus, mas tem um homem na recepção querendo falar com o senhor. Ele está ai faz tempo e os seguranças já fizeram de tudo para expulsá-lo, até ameaçaram chamar a polícia! E mesmo assim o estranho se recusa a ir embora. Diz que tem um assunto que é do seu interesse".

Camus e Aioria trocaram olhares significativos. O que um estranho teria de tão importante para dizer?

"Eu vou lá falar com ele! Vou recebê-lo, mas não em minha sala. Conversarei em alguma sala vazia, perto da recepção. Avise aos seguranças para ficarem alertas!" – Camus dirigiu-se à porta enquanto Dona Olívia corria para cumprir com suas obrigações. Aioria parou na frente da passagem.

"Quem vai sou eu! Não seria prudente justamente você descer para falar com ele."

"Não seja tolo! Ninguém vai me atacar na portaria do meu jornal. Existem seguranças por toda extensão do hall de entrada."

"Mesmo assim, deixe-me falar com ele! É mais seguro e é a sua cabeça que está a prêmio, não a minha!"

Camus e Aioria se encararam. Um não querendo ceder ao argumento do outro. O loiro completou:

"Além do mais, quem viria falar com você em pleno domingo, onde metade dos seguranças tira folga? Bastante propício não concorda?"

"Não interessa. Quem vai sou eu!"

"Sinto muito senhor Camus Lantier, não posso acatar tal ordem!"

"Então, senão sair dessa porta, juro que lhe demito!"

"Lamento senhor. Eu faço as minhas regras e nem o meu chefe tem autoridade suficiente sobre mim nesse momento!"

Mais uma troca de olhares irritados foram trocados. Até que Camus disse:

"Se você não conseguir resolver esse assunto em no máximo 10 minutos, eu desço e falo com ele."

"Certo!" – Aioria passou pela porta e a fechou saindo correndo rumo às escadas, pois seria mais rápido que esperar o elevador. Chegando ao hall de entrada a recepcionista indicou a sala que o encrenqueiro estava e Aioria dirigiu-se para lá, no intuito de descobrir o que aquele estranho tanto queria de seu patrão. Os seguranças não estavam de guarda na porta,mas estavam muito atentos a todos no local.

O jornalista entrou na sala bem arejada que não tinha uma serventia específica. Era apenas uma sala vazia com mesas, cadeiras, persianas e um sofá. Os funcionários a usavam às vezes para descansar durante alguns poucos minutos.

Sentado ao fundo do aposento em um bonito sofá de cor azul um homenzinho com cara de poucos amigos olhava para os pés sem erguer os olhos para ver quem acabara de entrar.

"Senhor Camus Lantier?" – perguntou sem erguer os olhos.

"Não! Senhor Aioria Dillemburg!"

O estranho levantou o rosto para encará-lo pela primeira vez. Era um rapaz novo que não aparentava ter mais de 20 anos,tinha cabelos loiros e curtos e a cara amarrada.

"Quero falar com o senhor Lantier. Agora!"

"Calma rapaz, o senhor Lantier me imcubiu de conversar com você. Ele está muito ocupado tratando de assuntos muito mais importantes do que conversar com pessoas estranhas."

"Tenho algo que é do interesse dele; é claro, se quiser pagar por informações!"

"Acha mesmo que ele tendo um jornal vai queres _suas_ informações?" – Aioria estava irritado e a voz saía rouca e raspando por sua garganta.

"Informações sobre o homem que ele está procurando e acusando nos jornais!". – ele falou pausadamente.

"Olhe aqui seu..."

"Que tipos de informações?" – Camus apareceu atrás de Aioria empurrando a porta que o amigo tinha deixado entreaberta.

"Você falou 10 minutos. Mal se passaram 3..."

"Menti!" – disse simples. – "Informações?"

"Sobre a organização, sobre o que você quiser saber!"

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Isso não vem ao caso."

"E por que você me daria essas informações?"

"Em troca de uma boa quantia em dinheiro!"

"E qual a garantia de que suas informações são verdadeiras?"

"Nenhuma, mas você não tem muitas opções!" – ele encarou Camus com frieza e demoradamente. Seu rosto esboçava um sorriso debochado.

"Se quiser informações, aqui está o meu telefone! – o estranho se levantou e estendeu um cartão velho, sujo e amarrotado para Camus. – Eu posso conseguir as informações para você. É só pagar...e pagar bem!".

"Não preciso de suas informações!"

"Nem se for sobre um carregamento que chegará à França daqui a alguns dias?" – ele foi rumo à porta.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" – perguntou Camus mais uma vez.

"Dinheiro!"

"Só? Não acho que um homem arriscaria o pescoço só por alguma quantia pouco considerável."

"Isso me parece uma emboscada Camus!" – completou Aioria. – "Por que outro motivo ele viria diretamente ao seu jornal oferecer-lhe informações?"

"Digamos que também haja questões pessoais nisso. Ele liquidou pessoas importantes para mim, mas não espero que vocês entendam isso." – uma nota de raiva e rancor era facilmente percebida em sua voz.

Camus não se deixou abalar com as frases de efeito, enquanto o outro jornalista emudeceu com as palavras do rapaz que ecoavam sonoras em sua mente "Ele liquidou pessoas importantes para mim". Por mais raiva que sentisse daquele estranho que mal se tornara homem, Aioria entendia a sua dor, a dor da perda!

"Até!" – o jovem saiu de forma teatral pela porta, deixando Camus e Aioria completamente mudos.

"O que você acha?" – perguntou Camus.

"Que ele quer se vingar desse homem, mas todo cuidado é pouco nesse ramo. Não sei dizer se ele está falando a verdade!"

Passaram a conversar sobre o assunto por mais alguns minutos, depois deixaram a sala e resolveram sair para tomar um ar na rua naquela calma tarde de domingo e, logo quando colocaram a cabeça para fora do prédio, puderam observar uma pequena aglomeração próxima ao cruzamento no fim da rua.

Eles resolveram ver o que tinha acontecido e puderam ouvir pessoas comentando sobre um acidente de carro. Já podia se ouvir a sirene da ambulância ao longe se aproximando cada vez mais do local.

"Horrível!" – disse uma mulher que vinha na direção oposta e já tinha passado pelo local do acidente.

Aioria e Camus abriram passagem entre os curiosos e reconheceram o corpo do jovem que tinha acabado de falar com eles estirado no meio da rua, sangrando e desfigurado pelos hematomas. Sua roupa estava com marcas de pneu.

"Ca...Camus!" – Aioria estava com os olhos vidrados no corpo do rapaz.

"Não era uma emboscada, ele falava a verdade!" – concluiu Camus em voz baixa. – "Mu, volte logo com esse policial...".

Em um bar, do outro lado da rua, um elegante cavalheiro bem alinhado de cabelos negros e rebeldes e de olhar cauteloso observava o tumulto disfarçadamente por trás do enorme jornal que estava lendo.

"É assim que Saga trata os traidores!" – disse entre sussurros e depois tomando um gole de uma bebida forte. – "Foi muito ingênuo da parte do rapaz pensar que Lantier não estava sendo vigiado e, que sorte a dele, eu estava com meus capangas preparados para fazerem qualquer coisa a uma simples ligação minha." – ele bebeu mais um gole da bebida. – "A brincadeira está começando a ficar interessante!"

¹Quando Shaka diz: "velho mundo" está se referindo à Europa.

* * *

**N/A: **E então? Gostaram desse capítulo? Eu espero que tenham apreciado!

Adivinhem quem betou o capítulo? Claro que foi a **Nana Pizani**, essa escritora maravilhosa que eu admiro muito e que, por sinal, é a beta oficial dessa fic, quer dizer, até o dia que ela quiserparar de betar os capítulos.

Bem, eu sei que o 'armário de vassouras' ficou uma coisa meio Hollywoodiana,na verdade, Hollywood providenciaria mais efeitos especiais, só que como a história se passa no Japão eelestem quase tudo ligado a tecnologia, resolviusar os cartões eletromagnéticos para que eles tivessem acesso aos documentos confidenciais do departamento.

Bem, eu peço que **deixem seus e-mails para que eu possaresponder aos comentários,** mas quem não quiser deixar o e-mail,é só**estar logado pelo sitequando for deixar a rewien** e eu, automaticamente, **quando for responder mando uma mensagem pessoal para vocês através do seuprofile**. Dessa forma vocês poderão manter sua privacidade e eu responder as rewien com um pouco mais de comodidade.

**Mandem rewiens com suas opiniões,críticas,sugestões, enfim,o que quiserem!**

**Beijos para todos!**


	4. O desafio de Mu e o rancor de Ikki

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.******

O nome Carlo foi criado pela fanficwriter Pipe

e a personagem Anne Marie é de minha total autoria.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso!" 

"Calma Shaka! Calma!"

Mu e Shaka se encontravam na frente de um modesto prédio de um bairro suspeito no subúrbio de Tókio. Estavam dentro de um táxi com um bonito estofado vermelho e um ancião no banco do motorista.

"Obrigado por atender tão prontamente ao meu chamado, Dohko!" – Mu agradeceu, olhando para o senhor que se encontrava do seu lado no veículo.

"Não por isso Mu! Não por isso! Mas, o que vocês querem com esse tal de Amamiya?"

"Hum... digamos que eu estou tentando convencê-lo a fazer um pequeno favor para mim!" – o tibetano se moveu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

"Mu, o meu turno vai começar daqui a uma hora! Se você e o Amamiya não trabalham, o problema é de vocês, mas eu tenho obrigações e...".

"Shaka, você está parecendo uma velha chata!" – repreendeu o amigo e prosseguiu num tom mais calmo – "Sente-se e aprecie a vista." - Apresentou um sorriso levemente animado e pegou um binóculo que havia trazido especialmente para a ocasião. Os vidros com insul-film permitiam uma maior privacidade no interior do veículo e praticamente impossibilitavam o reconhecimento das pessoas em seu interior.

Mu estava maluco? Que vista? Aquela rua não tinha nada demais, a não ser um templo velho caindo aos pedaços e uma infindável quantidade de prédios feios, descascados e com várias rachaduras.

"Hei você! Tire os pés do banco!" – disse Dohko, que olhava para Shaka atentamente através do vidro retrovisor.

"Eu não fiz isso!" – respondeu o loiro de forma ríspida levantando um pouco o queixo.

"Saiu!" – disse Mu com uma nota de entusiasmo na voz. Pôde reconhecê-lo de imediato. Os cabelos azuis revoltos, o porte alto! Usava uma calça jeans, uma camisa de cor azul escura no mesmo tom de seus cabelos e uma mochila dependurada de forma desleixada em suas costas.

Logo quando chegou à rua, o jovem Ikki olhou o táxi por algum tempo, tentando com certa dificuldade ver quem se encontrava lá dentro. Afinal, não era comum pessoas daquela região se apegarem a esses pequenos luxos de serem buscadas na porta de casa por um táxi, essas coisas eram para turistas e o preço de uma corrida estava pela hora da morte.

"Ele nos viu?" – perguntou Shaka de forma muito baixa. A voz havia saído quase num sussurro, devido ao fato do investigador saber que o rapaz observava o carro atentamente. Parecia ter receio de que Ikki pudesse escutá-lo.

"Não. Ele não pode nos ver!" – respondeu Dohko segurando a respiração.

_Apenas um táxi! _Concluiu o jovem e começou a fazer seu trajeto habitual rumo à estação de metrô.

"Espere até que ele se distancie pelo menos dois quarteirões e siga-o devagar! Não o deixe perceber que estamos atrás dele!"

"Isso é tão empolgante!" – Dohko se ajeitou em cima das almofadas que usava para alcançar o volante, acomodou os óculos fundos de garrafa bem próxima aos olhos e começou a andar calmamente com o carro, vendo o jovem se distanciar cada vez mais.

Ikki continuou a andar sem olhar para trás, cumprimentando conhecidos que encontrava durante seu percurso, andando de uma forma muito particular sua. Não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele tibetano abusado que o tinha chamado atenção. Talvez ele realmente tivesse essa mania de perseguição, mas queria descobrir mais sobre ele, o que fazia e principalmente seu nome, já que não tinha conseguido arrancar essa informação. Tinha a esperança de que talvez pudesse encontrá-lo no departamento, já que o vira acompanhado por aquele supervisor petulante e muito arrogante. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Shaka! Era esse o nome daquele loiro insuportável que sempre tinha a mania de lembrar Ikki a respeito de seu lugar, sua posição de "subalterno".

Um quarteirão... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Ikki vira na esquina à direita e desce a avenida até o final.

"Vai mais rápido!" – ordenou Shaka, colocando a cabeça no vão entre os dois bancos dianteiros.

"Eu não posso ir mais rápido que isso!" – afirmou Dohko apontando para a fileira de carros que se estendia diante deles. – "Além do que estou seguindo o que Mu está me dizendo e não você!".

_Mu! Mu! Mu! _Shaka estava farto de ouvir esse nome! O que é que Mu tinha de tão especial para as pessoas lhe demonstrarem tanto carinho e amizade? Aquele cara tinha mel para falar, um ar extremamente dócil, olhos verdes penetrantes e uma calma incrível. Rara figura.

Ikki passou a andar por um calçadão muito movimentado e apinhado de gente que não permitia a passagem de carros.

"Mas que diabos!" – resmungou Mu, seguindo os passos de Ikki com o binóculo – " Como vamos segui-lo agora?"

"Eu conheço um atalho!"

Dohko deu seta para a direita e saiu na pista que não estava congestionada.

"Segurem-se firme!" – ele pisou com tudo no acelerador fazendo o carro dar uma arrancada e Shaka voar para trás, caindo esparramado no banco traseiro.

"Seu velho maluco!" – disse levianamente o jovem soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, dando a volta no quarteirão inteiro, eles se encontravam do outro lado da rua, onde podiam transitar carros. Ali também ficava a entrada subterrânea para o metrô.

"De acordo com os meus cálculos, ele logo estará aqui!" – disse Dohko satisfeito por ter cumprido sua meta, apesar das palavras ofensivas e desagradáveis proferidas pelo passageiro que viajava no banco de trás.

"Dohko, eu desço aqui!" – Mu abriu a carteira e estendeu algumas notas para o motorista – "Isso cobre a corrida?".

Dohko pega as notas em sua mão contando o dinheiro, depois abre a outra fazendo um gesto significativo, Mu entendeu o que ele queria dizer, abriu a carteira mais uma vez e estendeu-lhe mais duas notas iguais a anterior.

"Mu, foi um prazer acompanhá-lo em mais esse passeio agradável!" – exclamou com uma voz um pouco melosa. – "Se precisar de alguma coisa basta me chamar! Você tem meu número, certo?".

"Tenho sim e obrigado por tudo!" – Mu virou a cabeça para trás para ver Shaka – "Prepare-se para me seguir! Vamos atrás dele assim que entrar na estação de metrô!"

"Hunf" – Shaka deu uma fungada pelo nariz demonstrando seu descontentamento por estar naquela situação, mas o tibetano não se importou e voltou toda sua atenção novamente para a rua.

E lá vinha o jovem Ikki, parecendo um pouco cansado pela longa caminhada, mas não menos disposto. Mu esperou até queele descesse as escadas rumo ao subsolo e logo saltou do carro, seguido de perto por Shaka.

Andando a passos rápidos ambos passaram a segui-lo com cuidado, preocupando-se em não chegar perto demais do rapaz.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte..." – disse Shaka redobrando sua atenção – " Amamiya nunca foi muito com a minha cara e, para falar a verdade, eu também não gosto muito dele!"

"Percebi!" – Mu afirmou com um sorrisinho enigmático.

"De qualquer forma, ele não vai gostar se eu for junto! Convença-o, exponha a situação e fale para ele dar uma resposta até quinta-feira! Pode se demorar o tempo que quiser para coagi-lo, eu vou para o departamento e dar cobertura para que ele não saia prejudicado. Invento alguma desculpa para justificar o atraso."

"Certo! Vamos!" – Mu continuou a caminhar a passos largos, até que chegaram à mesma plataforma.

"Eu vou ficar em vagões diferentes de vocês, siga-o e o convença, ok?"

Mu olhou para o perfil sério do amigo, os lábios encrespados e os olhos acompanhando cada movimento com atenção, não permitindo que um único gesto de Ikki escapasse de seu olhar atento.

"Obrigado Shaka!" – balbuciou Mu amigavelmente, olhando-o com gratidão.

Shaka deu um sorriso meia boca, abaixou a cabeça, olhou para os pés e logo em seguida ergueu-a fazendo com que a franja que encobria sua testa lhe caísse displicentemente.

"Vá logo!" – disse se despedindo com um olhar amistoso e correndo para pegar seu lugar no vagão, já que o metrô já ia chegar.

O metrô chegava, as pessoas se afastaram da ponta da plataforma. Um vento gélido e um barulho muito forte ecoou pelo túnel e o veloz compartimento começou a parar nos trilhos, as portas se abriram logo em seguida e uma grande quantidade de pessoas se acotovelaram para entrar.

Mu foi um dos últimos a entrar no vagão, tomando cuidado para que Ikki não o visse, queria persuadi-lo.

Este estava sentado confortavelmente em seu lugar "habitual", a cabeça dependurada para trás, os olhos fechados e um fone de ouvido em cada orelha era facilmente visto. Estava assim até que entreabriu os olhos discretamente e se deparou com um rosto familiar.

"Ohayo¹!" – saudou Mu sentando- se no acento defronte a cadeira do jovem.

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Que coincidência incrível! Na verdade, coincidência até demais considerando uma cidade do tamanho de Tókio.

"Como me achou?" – perguntou o jovem de cabelos curtos, olhando para o lado de fora do metrô, vendo o mundo correr com uma velocidade espantosa, tirando os fones do ouvido e desligando o aparelhinho que estava preso por dentro de sua camisa e pendurado no cinto.

"Achei? Você é um invocado! Repito que tens mania de perseguição!"

Mu sorriu de forma divertida, os cabelos cor de lavanda estavam presos da metade do cumprimento para baixo, ele usava uma blusa grossa de lã de cor bege, uma calça escura e sapatos caprichosamente engraxados.

"Hum, fale logo o que você quer!" – exigiu Ikki, desviando o olhar e levantando um pouco o queixo.

"Eu tenho o que você procura!" – respondeu-o num tom sério e muito baixo para que somente ele pudesse escutá-lo.

O vagão começou a andar mais lentamente indicando que logo ia parar e que as portas seriam abertas. Ikki segurou firmemente uma das alças da mochila, deslizou um pouco para fora da cadeira e deu um sorriso provocador.

"Desculpe-me, mas você não faz meu tipo!" – levantou-se com uma risada debochada, segurando a alça da bolsa e com a outra mão no bolso da calça. Não esperou a reação de Mu e passou a caminhar rumo à porta que se abriu quase de súbito.

Mu deu uma gargalhada. Realmente, estava parecendo um aficionado pervertido perseguindo o jovem investigador daquela forma. Sempre deixando interrogações soltas no ar.

Ele se levantou, se segurou na barra, atropelou algumas pessoas e saltou do vagão quase ficando preso pela porta. Pôde ver Ikki ao longe e, gritando, começou a segui-lo.

"Vamos rapaz! Pensei que fosse mais curioso! Não tem espírito de investigador!" – dizia abrindo os braços, chamando-o de forma alegre fazendo o possível para chamar atenção de Ikki e de todos à sua volta.

"Aí que você se engana, meu caro!" – respondeu Ikki, virando-se para vê-lo e passando a andar de costas. – "Eu sei mais coisas sobre você do que pode imaginar!"

"Ohoho... acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa conversa furada? Nem sequer descobriu meu nome!" – Mu parou de andar, juntou as pernas, cruzou os braços e ficou vendo Ikki continuar a andar de costas, até se desequilibrar, bater em um latão de lixo e cair no chão.

O japonês se levantou logo em seguida, o rosto enrubesceu de vergonha, ficou com raiva vendo-o sorrir e se divertir às suas custas. Ele espanou as roupas, voltou a colocar a mochila nas costas, arrumou os cabelos e olhou para o homem que o encarava com um sorriso gozador nos lábios.

Mu caminhou até ele, um rosto com um sorriso simples, tentando parecer a mais inofensiva das criaturas.

"Acho que deveríamos começar desde o início!" – o tibetano estende a mão – "Meu nome é..."

"NÃO!" – bradou – "Eu vou descobrir seu nome sem você me dizer!".

"Certo, teimoso! Não se preocupe, eu não vou revelar minha idêntidade!" – declarou feliz pela atitude – "Quer tomar um café?".

"Já disse que você não faz meu tipo!" – respondeu provocador.

"Pare com isso! Até parece que eu sou um tarado te perseguindo por um metrô apinhado de gente! Daqui a pouco eu levo a sério e me faço de ofendido." – cruzou os braços, um pouco contrariado, mas logo desfez a postura e voltou a encará-lo com toda a sua seriedade. – "Eu tenho uma proposta!"

"Proposta?"

"Sim! Mas, eu só vou revelá-la depois que você demonstrar que é realmente bom no que faz!"

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mu ergueu a manga olhando para o relógio de pulso.

"Bem, são nove horas certo? Eu te dou até as quatro da tarde para descobrir meu nome!"

"Hunf, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!"

"Nem mesmo se uma brincadeira pudesse ser seu passaporte para o sucesso?" – Mu andou até ele e, com a mão espalmada, deu dois tapas leves no rosto do jovem. – "Eu vou estar te esperando às quatro horas, sentado naquele banco ali!" – ele fez um gesto com a mão indicando um banco verde que ficava encostado em um canto, próximo ao mapa de localização da estação. – "Não se atrase! Eu odeio esperar!".

E Mu saiu andando deixando Ikki sozinho na estação.

* * *

_Quatro e meia. Ele já deveria ter chegado!_ – pensava Mu desviando o olhar da enorme folha de jornal que estava estendida diante de si para olhar o enorme relógio da estação. Será que Amamiya não iria aparecer? Não! Não poderia ser! Os olhos dele faiscavam com a possibilidade de aventura. Apesar do jeito rude, Mu não conseguiu deixar de perceber que o rapaz ansiava por ação e que sabia que tinha chegado o momento certo. 

Ficou muito satisfeito quando o viu ao longe, se aproximando cada vez mais, a passos lentos, com um sorriso no rosto. Parou na frente dele, juntou as pernas e passou a falar.

"Seu nome é Mu Asukai, trabalha no Correio Parisiense como jornalista, tem vinte e sete anos, gosta de macarrão instantâneo e passeios ao ar livre, é solteiro e está a procura de um investigador competente e com urgência!"

Mu entreabriu um pouco a boca, pasmo com a quantidade de informações que Ikki fora capaz de adquirir em tão pouco tempo.

"Como foi que você...".

"Não me subestime, Mu!"

"Mas...mas...Como ficou sabendo dados tão precisos?"

"Não foi muito difícil... Por um acaso, o seu amigo Shaka estava gritando a plenos pulmões com você no telefone. Ele falava algo como: _Mu Asukai, não ouse usar esse tonzinho insuportável comigo!_ Uma vez com seu nome, só tive que pesquisar sobre registros de jornalistas e não subestime os meios do Japão para conseguir isso! Temos uma grande equipe com alta tecnologia e com um grande acervo. O resto é lógica. Grande parte das pessoas gosta de passeios ao ar livre e macarrão instantâneo. Sei que é solteiro, pois geralmente as namoradas têm o hábito de dar presentes simbólicos como aliança, ou um pingente. Sua idade foi uma estimativa e já que você garante não estar dando em cima de mim, o único motivo por estar me procurado são os meus serviços como investigador profissional."

Mu parou completamente abobado, por fim dobrou o jornal, colocou-o no banco ao lado, ficou de pé e começou a bater palmas freneticamente. Ikki faz uma reverência como um ator agradecendo aos aplausos de uma grande platéia, um sorriso que mesclava o deboche e a felicidade da vitória tamborilava em seus lábios.

"Você acertou todas as informações! E é justamente sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você! Agora eu vou abrir o jogo e colocar as cartas na mesa...".

Meia hora depois em uma lanchonete, Mu e Ikki estavam sentados confortavelmente em suas cadeiras e se deliciando com alguns petiscos.

Ikki tomou um último gole de sua bebida antes de encará-lo.

"Então... quer que eu vá para Paris para ajudar você e esse tal de Lantier a procurar o poderoso chefão do tráfico?"

"Dinheiro não é problema! Camus e eu vamos arcar com todas as suas despesas durante o período que estiver lá! Shaka disse que vai forjar uma desculpa para você conseguir alguns meses de dispensa e você será muito bem recompensado! Fora que, se conseguirmos pegá-lo, isso terá repercussão mundial e...".

Ikki fez um sinal para que Mu parasse de falar e disse pausadamente:

"Desculpe, mas não estou interessado!"

Um silêncio desconfortável se instaurou entre ambos e o tibetanto se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

"O que disse?"

"O que você ouviu! Não estou interessado!"

Mu não poderia estar ouvindo uma coisa daquelas! Não! Ikki _TINHA _que ir a Paris com ele. Estava apostando tudo nisso! Não iam conseguir pegar aqueles bandidos sozinhos. Eram três jornalistas muito competentes no que faziam, mas não tinham nenhuma especialização e nem conheciam todas as artimanhas para descobrir o paradeiro de Saga.

"Ikki, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu preciso que você vá!"

"Não quero saber! Estou muito feliz com essa vida que estou levando e não pretendo me ausentar de meus serviços. Tenho obrigação para com o meu país e não com a sua nação!"

"Você não está entendendo! Os negócios de Saga estão se expandindo para o Oriente e já chegaram ao Japão, como o campo de atuação dele é maior na Europa será mais fácil pegá-lo lá! Se ele não for parado ele vai continuar com esse contrabando e não vai demorar a chegar à América do Norte e do Sul."

"Como se eu me importasse muito com isso!" – ele sorri desdenhoso – "Cada país com os seus problemas! Na hora que o Oriente está em maus lençóis, o Ocidente nos desdenha. Quando entramos em guerra, quando estamos com problemas, quando precisamos de apoio... Não falo apenas do Japão!"

"Esse é o mundo globalizado Ikki! Há interaçãoentre todos os países!"

"Mas, não de forma justa!" – retrucou.

Ikki se levanta, tira do casaco uma nota de dinheiro e joga por cima da mesa. Vira-se e começa a andar em direção à saída. Mu espera que ele saia, levanta-se rapidamente, joga mais algum dinheiro sobre a superfície de madeira e sai porta a fora, procurando pelo japonês. Avista-o atravessando a rua apressadamente, a noite já estava fria e alguns flocos de neve teimavam em cair. Ele levantou a aba do casaco e foi rumo ao meio fio.

"_IKKI_!"

Um carro breca rapidamente quase atropelando o tibetano.

"Desculpe!" – falou e voltou a procurar Ikki.

Correu um pouco mais e segurou o japonês pelo cotovelo já que ele ignorava seu chamado.

"Escuta aqui!" – disse furiosamente o tibetano, forçando-o a encará-lo. – "Por que me deixou contar tudo se não estava interessado no caso?".

"Hum, questão de honra. Queria descobrir o seu segredo e agora que já consegui o que queria não tenho mais nada a falar com você! Agora, solte o meu braço!"

Os olhos de Mu se encheram de raiva. Não estava acreditando no que ouvia, tinha vontade de dar um murro na cara daquele abusado, mas não! Sua índole e sua boa educação não o deixavam prosseguir. Soltou-o com desgosto e depois o encarou:

"Olha, vamos fazer um trato? Eu quero que você reflita sobre o assunto. Pense bem e me dê uma resposta na quinta-feira de manhã."

"Eu não vou mudar de idéia!"

"Eu só estou pedindo para você pensar bem nisso! Afinal, você não tem mais nada aqui no Japão que te prenda desde que seu irmão foi-se embora para o estrangeiro."

Ikki arregalou os olhos e sua boca se encrespou, pelo jeito não tinha sido o único a fazer investigações por ali.

"Eu não tenho mais irmão!" – e voltou a caminhar com as mãos no bolso da calça e com olhar contrariado.

"Ikki! Eu só sei que ele se mudou não me importa o motivo! Só que você é órfão, seu irmão pelo que me parece, levando em consideração a brutalidade com que está respondendo às minhas perguntas, deve ter rompido relações com você e...".

"_JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO MAIS IRMÃO_!" – urrou com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Ingênuo da sua parte achar que eu não tenha ido me informar sobre sua vida!"

"A ficha do departamento!" - disse involuntariamente lembrando-se da fita que gravou com seus dados pessoais quando conseguiu o emprego. Lembrou-se de algumas perguntas relacionadas a familiares e se tinha parentes no estrangeiro e a quem o departamento deveria constatar em caso de óbito. "- Só lá estão contidas as informações sobre os familiares dos funcionários. Posso denunciar Shaka por usar para tirar proveito".

"Você acha que eu tenho medo de você? Engana-se! Cão que ladra não morde!" – disse sério tentando controlar o tom de voz para parecer mais ponderado "- Ikki! Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com a sua vida pessoal, até por que o que eu tenho são informações muito superficiais."

Ele andou um pouco, chutou uma pedra que estava próxima da sarjeta e começou a olhar para os pés.

"Olha aqui! Você só tem a lucrar com isso! Prestígio e fama por um bem comum! Sem contar que você me disse que não se tornou investigador só para ficar atrás de uma mesa no departamento! Estou oferecendo uma oportunidade única de subir de posto graças a sua competência. Se continuar onde está, vai demorar pelo menos sete anos para pegar um caso como esse nas mãos! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o que conta nesses lugares é seu tempo de atuação."

Ikki não falou nada. Estava digerindo todas aquelas palavras e, por mais que odiasse ter que admitir, Mu estava certo.

"Pense no assunto rapaz! Todos nós só temos a lucrar com isso!" – Mu estendeu um cartão para ele – "Vou esperar um telefonema!".

Ikki pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel desgostoso e ficou vendo o outro se distanciar calmamente e depois passou a caminhar na direção oposta.

Por que estava relutando tanto em aceitar esse caso? Seria ótimo para o seu futuro profissional sem contar que a proposta estava super ajustável a seus ideais, foi para ajudar a combater o crime que se tornou investigador.

Não tinha mais nada a perder, como Mu bem tinha lhe lembrado. Desde que aquele ingrato tinha se mandado para fora do país, Ikki não tinha mais por que permanecer fazendo esse trajeto.

Foi andando até chegar novamente à estação, fazendo o mesmo percurso de sempre e chegando em cima da hora para pegar o metrô, o vagão estava lotado por causa do horário de pico e muitos civis estavam voltando para suas casas.

"Onde será que aquele idiota estava uma hora dessas?"

* * *

Chamava atenção por onde passava. Apesar de parecer mais novo, já gozava dos prazeres de um jovem que atingira a maioridade. Vinte aninhos recém-feitos. Beleza incomum, olhar sereno, sorriso sincero, aparente anjo de pureza. 

Tinha cabelos verdes um pouco compridos, próximos aos ombros, lisos e com uma franja bem ajeitada que encobria-lhe as laterais da testa, deixando-a um pouco visível. Os olhos de um tom quase indefinível. Verde mar, verde Amazônia, verde bandeira brasileira. E de brasileiro só tinha o espírito, apesar de estar no Brasil há apenas dois anos, sentia-se como filho desse solo mãe-gentil. Pele muito branca, sem nenhuma imperfeição, não possuía um corpo muito definido, mas também não era muito magro. Consciência de adulto, menino de essência.

Caminhava vagarosamente por uma rua de comércio popular de São Paulo. Apinhada de pessoas com enormes sacolas, muitas acompanhadas de criança, que dividiam espaço com as barracas de camelôs nas calçadas estreitas.

O jovem desviou-se para o meio da rua com intuito de dar passagem a uma idosa rabugenta que não parava de lhe cutucar as costas, exigindo que ele andasse mais rapidamente.

"Desculpe!" – retrucou, quase sendo atropelado por um carro que passava vagarosamente, tentando driblar os pedestres.

"Quer morrer, imbecil?" – gritou o motorista apertando a buzina por longos dez segundos.

O garoto não respondeu, já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar alguma pessoa com bom humor naquele verdadeiro "formigueiro humano". Onde estava o respeito ao próximo?

Segurou a bolsa mediana de couro marrom que trazia dependurada em seu ombro e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Ali continha uma das coisas que ele mais valorizava na vida. Sua máquina fotográfica e para um fotógrafo profissional, como era seu caso, perder sua companheira de todas as horas seria a pior das maldições.

Foi parar na outra calçada, se acomodou de forma apertada entre duas barracas de camelô que ficavam emparelhadas e tirou a câmera da bolsa com todo o cuidado. Quando a ligou, deu um sorrisinho de alegria quando viu o zoom se movimentar livremente para fora do aparelho por alguns instantes e depois cessar novamente.

Segurou o objeto com toda força que conseguiu e rumou pelas calçadas tirando algumas fotos, como fazia todos os dias depois de passar mais uma manhã frustrada em busca de trabalho.

Pessoas, situações, pontos de comércio, qualquer coisa que lhe agradasse ou incomodasse sua visão apurada. Os jornais pagavam bem _algumas_ fotos, mas infelizmente não tinha como sustentar os materiais para revelá-las em seu pequeno estúdio improvisado, no apartamento que dividia com amigos.

Uma cena chamou-lhe atenção. Um grupo de operários sentados em caixotes de madeira na frente de uma construção antiga, em pleno horário de almoço, jogando cartas. Era no mínimo contrastante um grupo de trabalhadores tão pacíficos, sentados calmamente aproveitando o horário de descanso, no meio daquela muvuca que era a rua comercial.

Focalizou a câmera e passou a fotografá-los, mas o flash chamou-os atenção, não gostando nem um pouco de ninguém ter pedido permissão para usar suas imagens.

"Ow Moleque! O que pensa que ta fazendo?"

"Eu só estou tirando uma foto senhor! Não tenho nenhuma intenção de...".

Os seis homens se levantaram rapidamente e avançavam ameaçadoramente em direção ao jovem. Bem, ele que não ia ficar lá para tentar explicar a situação.

"Peguem-no!" – sentenciou de forma autoritária o chefe de obras e o mais velho do grupo.

O jovem, aos tropeços e quase caindo passou a correr desabalado pelas ruas da cidade. Daria conta de até dois daqueles, mas seis era demais!

Depois de muito correr, andar e pegar trem, ônibus e metrô chegou ao seu destino final. Finalmente sentia-se em casa! O bairro da liberdade tinha sido escolhido como local para sua morada, afinal, era um local tipicamente japonês com muitos descendestes de orientais, assim não se sentia tão longe da terra natal.

Até que avistou uma pessoa que lhe era familiar. Ali estava ele. Era um jovem de cabelos loiro trigo que iam um pouco além dos ombros e com uma franja pouco bagunçada, olhos muito azuis, sorriso de malandro, corpo cobiçado por duas entre três mulheres, pele bronzeada, alto e com um violão a tira colo. Estava essa incomum figura sentada na frente da entrada do metrô liberdade, cantando uma musica para três jovens risonhas que o encaravam.

_"Amor da minha vida, daqui até a eternidade, nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidade! Passo cruel desenfreada te trago mil rosas roubadas, pra desculpar minhas mentiras, minhas mancadas, exagerado! Jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo exagerado...²"_

No final de sua música, levantou-se e fez uma reverência às três que batiam palmas animadamente.

"Oh senhoras, ajudem um pobre vagabundo que não sabe fazer outra coisa na vida a não ser cantar e, é claro, filhos!"

Elas riram gostosamente e depositaram algum dinheiro nas mãos do sedutor cantor que segurou uma das mãos de uma das garotas e deu-lhe um beijo.

"Espero revê-la em breve". – piscou para ela que corou violentamente. As três se afastaram e ele finalmente pode ver seu amigo parado perto da saída da estação.

"Shun! Meu bom amigo! Venha! Pago-lhe um lanche! Eu tenho o melhor emprego do mundo! Faço o que gosto, trabalho meio período, ganho o suficiente para me sustentar e seduzo damas incautas!" – ele foi até Shun, passando um braço envolta dos ombros do amigo e conduzindo-o para fora da estação.

"Hyoga, ao menos você se diverte! Parabéns pelo seu sucesso como músico de metrô!" - respondeu rindo.

"Não têm que me parabenizar! Graças a Cazuza eu tenho comida na mesa! Foi o único cantor brasileiro que eu consegui aprender as letras, como você bem sabe, e mesmo assim não consegui perder o sotaque oriental".

"Ah Hyoga, mudando de assunto, você não sabe por tudo que eu passei hoje!"

"Que tal passar no restaurante do Deba, conversamos, comemos algo e tiramos sarro de nosso querido amigo Seiya que numa hora dessas deve estar com aquele uniforme ridículo e com gordura até a raiz do cabelo".

Andaram entorno de uns dez minutos e chegaram a um pequeno restaurante que vendia variados tipos de comida, mas para competir com a concorrência do bairro tinha optado por um variado cardápio com muitas comidas japonesas.

Entraram e sentaram-se em bancos no balcão. Logo avistaram o robusto e "discreto" dono do local. Aldebaran, apelidado pelos amigos mais íntimos de Deba, era um homem muito alto e muito risonho, à primeira vista poderia assustar qualquer um pelo tamanho, mas na verdade era uma ótima pessoa. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos que tinham sido repuxados para trás, dando-lhe um aspecto um pouco mais comportado, pele bem bronzeada e músculos que faziam qualquer instrutor de academia ficar com inveja.

"Shun! Hyoga! O que fazem aqui nesse horário? Não deveriam estar no trabalho?"

"Deba, não fale em trabalho perto dele!" – disse Hyoga abaixando o tom de voz e apontando disfarçadamente para o amigo de cabelos verdes.

"Não precisa falar assim para não me desanimar, Hyoga! Não há problema algum. Eu não consegui nada de novo, Deba!" – respondeu tristonho, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e o queixo nas mãos.

"Bem Shun, você sabe que emprego está muito difícil nesse país ultimamente! Mas, você é um bom fotógrafo e logo vai achar alguma coisa!" – colocou uma mão no ombro do jovem – "Mas, eu já disse pra você e repito: sempre vai ter uma vaga para você lavar pratos aqui se quiser!".

"Isso é que apoio!" – falou Hyoga batendo palmas ironicamente.

Shun deu risada discretamente, sabia que os amigos nunca falhavam e por mais que a situação estivesse difícil, ele sempre poderia contar com eles. Mas, a verdade, é que não gostava de viver às custas deles, também tinha que ajudar a pagar as despesas do pequeno apartamento que dividia com seus três amigos de infância: Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya.

"Deba, se a situação continuar assim, eu vou aceitar com muito gosto!"

Nesse momento apareceu um jovem de porte atlético, cabelos rebeldes e de tonalidade castanha, olhos meio amendoados, pele bronzeada e da mesma altura de Shun. Usava uma calça jeans meio desbotada e, sobre esta, um uniforme todo branco que trazia o nome do restaurante bordado em letras garrafais em tom laranja. Ele foi até eles e sentou-se ao lado de Shun.

"Olá para vocês! O que estão fazendo aqui? Que bom que vieram. Eu estava a fim de conversar".

Aldebaran que estava do outro lado do balcão apenas esticou um dos braços e puxou a orelha direita dele com força.

"Ei! Que folga é essa no serviço? Nada de moleza! Temos mesas para atender!" – disse no tom brincalhão de sempre.

"Aiai... já to indo chefe! Já to indo! Mas, dá um desconto! Eu trabalho o dia todo e à noite chego cansado da faculdade... Também quero um tempinho para conversar!" – disse a última frase num tom manhoso.

Seiya trabalhava na parte de manhã e da tarde e à noite cursava a faculdade. Apesar de parecer muito desligado e destrambelhado, era um jovem responsável e preocupado com o futuro.

"Vamos rapaz! Ao trabalho! Anda, anda, anda!" – falouo patrãobatendo palmas.

"Vou te denunciar por exploração e trabalho escravo!"

"Ohohoh... e eu lá sou homem de ter medo de um frangote que nem você? Eu não tenho medo de nada nem de ninguém!"

Todos riram da situação e Seiya fez-se de ofendido, o telefone toca e ele vai correndo atender.

"Alô? Ah, oi! Tudo bom? Sim! Comigo tudo ótimo, a senhora sabe como é, muito trabalho! É! É eu sei sim... pode deixar que eu vou chamá-lo! Um abraço!" – Seiya colocou uma mão no bocal do telefone – "Aldebaran, é a sua patroa no telefone!" – disse rindo e falou de forma tão debochada que forçou Shun e Hyoga a rirem também. Deba passou por Seiya e deu um tapa brincalhão na cabeça dele murmurando algo como: _olha o respeito rapaz._

"Oi amor! Tudo bom? O que aconteceu?"

Seiya, Hyoga e Shun aos risosdeixaram o balcão e resolveramconversar em uma mesa para deixar o amigo mais à vontade ao telefone.

"Mas o que vocês fazem aqui tão cedo?" - perguntou Seiya olhando intrigado - "Hunf! Eu me mato de trabalhar para pagar as contas daquela porcaria de república e vocês por aí batendo perna!"

"Ora Seiya, não se esqueça que nós também pagamos nossas despesas!" - Hyoga inclinou-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira e ficou se equilibrando. Os braços atrás da cabeça e um sorriso debochado no rosto, deixando os dentes branco-pérola à mostra.

"Fale por você Hyoga!" - retrucou Shun, observando os joelhos.

O loiro parou de se equilibrar e passou a fitar o amigo com ar de preocupação.

"Shun, nós sabemos que você têm se esforçado para procurar emprego, certo? Não é culpa sua! Além do que, quando chegamos do Japão quem bancou a maioria das despesas foi você! Nós três só tínhamos dinheiro para as passagens".

"É! Você nos sustentou por um longo tempo! E quer saber? Até hoje eu nunca entendi de onde você tirou aquele dinheiro todo!"

O rapaz abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Realmente, sustentou os amigos por um tempo longo quando chegaram ao Brasil. Quatro adolescentes órfãos que não tinham nada a perder a não ser mochilas velhas. Tinha gastado uma boa parte da herança dos pais para começar vida nova naquele país juntos dos companheiros, mas devido à situação desfavorável tinha ficado desempregado por um tempo significativo e suas economias se esgotaram quase por completo.

"Sabem, eu posso tirar o dinheiro da minha poupança e..."

"Não repita isso de novo!" - retrucou Hyoga sério - "Você vai guardar esse dinheiro pra você! Não há necessidade de gastá-lo com bobeiras! Por enquanto eu, Shiryu e Seiya estamos dando conta do recado!"

"Mas, eu tenho que contribuir com alguma coisa! Não posso continuar nas costas de vocês!"

"Hum... faz o seguinte! Assina um contrato falando que você nos dá seu rim caso um de nós três precise um dia!" - Seiya deu uma gargalhada gostosa, seguido por Hyoga que também não resistiu e Shun acabou por sorrir também. Até nessas horas eles conseguiam fazer piada.

"Ow Seiya! Tem mesas para atender!" - gritou Aldebaran do balcão.

"Já vou! Ele não me dá sossego!" - o rapagão se levantou e correu para cuidar de seus afazeres.

"Às vezes nem acredito que ele tomou jeito!" - Shun falou de forma distraída, vendo o amigo se afastar - "Arranjou um emprego e retomou os estudos mesmo depois de ter largado a escola no Japão. Isso é ótimo!"

"É sim! Nós amadurecemos bastante!" - falou Hyoga - "Eu, você, Shiryu, Seiya...só falta mesmo o..." - ele emudeceu instantaneamente, mas depois voltou a falar - "Shun, você nunca mais vai procurar pelo Ikki? Não tem curiosidade de saber o que..."

"Hyoga! Eu já pedi várias vezes, mas vou ter que falar mais uma vez! Nunca mais fale esse nome perto de mim! _Ikki morreu pra mim_. Eu o enterrei junto com meu país!" - a voz tornou-se amargurada e rouca. Ainda tinha bastante raiva do irmão mais velho e o rancor que guardava nunca diminuiu um só dia nos últimos dois anos.

"Tudo bem Shun! Vamos mudar de assunto?"

"É bom".

"Olha só o lanche!" - Aldebaran apareceu com uma cestinha de bolinhos primavera- "Cortesia da casa!"

"Deba, você é uma mãe sabia?" - falou Hyoga colocando a mão dentro da pequena cesta e comendo sem nenhuma cerimônia.

"E eu lá tenho cara de mãe de marmanjo?" - rindo.

O dia foi passando e um agradável ambiente de amizade voltou a reinar no local. Passaram mais um tempo ali e depois Hyoga e Shun voltaram a cuidar de suas vidas.

* * *

O Japão estava voltando a ter um ambiente mais ameno naqueles dias frios, aparentemente o lugar estava esquentando e o sol voltava a abençoar os moradores da terra do sol nascente. 

Mu estava no hotel arrumando suas malas, voltaria para Paris logo no fim da tarde. Iria almoçar com Shaka e se despedir do amigo. Estava muito irritado e chateado, pois não conseguiu realizar seus objetivos, regressaria como um fracasado. Já podia imaginar Aioria falando aos quatro ventos: _"Eu disse que não ia dar certo!" _e o olhar reprovador e incisivo de Camus com ares de desapontado.

Estava nisso quando recebeu um telefonema da recepção falando que um hóspede estava subindo para visitá-lo. Quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando a recepcionista informou quem era e permitiu logo a visita.

Bateram na porta e ele resolveu deixar o visitante esperando por um tempo, só para não parecer que estava ansioso com a sua chegada. Abriu a porta devagar encarando a pessoa que estava parada diante dele.

"Vou com você! Aceito sua proposta!" - falou Ikki seriamente deixando Mu espantado e com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

**Vocabulário e Notas da autoras:**

**Ohayo¹ **- Bom dia em japonês.

**²-** Trecho da música do Cazuza: Exagerado.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo de Espelho, super atrasado, mas finalmente foi colocado no ar.

Ele começou a ser betado pela Nana Pizani, como já era previsto não é?

Tenho certeza que surpreendi algumas pessoas com os fatos apresentados nesse capítulo e uma das coisas que gostei bastante foi a descrição dos personagens. Dessa vez eu estava inspirada para descrevê-los. Como notamos, a vida não foi muito fácil para os Amamya e seus fiéis companheiros, mas muita coisa ainda têm que acontecer.

E calma! Como eu já disse eu estou arrumando o "circo" para o espetáculo.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo nessa fic, está sendo cuidadosamente planejado por isso podem esperar muitas surpresas e revelações.

Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo e rewiens, óbviamente, são sempre bem vindas!

Apesar que estou mudando a minha política, escrevo para todos, até para os tímidos.

Obrigada pela atenção meus caros leitores!

**Até próxima!**


	5. Camus, voltei!

_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. **_

_**O nome Carlo foi criado pela fanficwriter Pipe**_

_**e a personagem Anne Marie é de minha total autoria.**_

_**Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, vou colocar uma pequena nota para relembrar o que aconteceu nos capítulos passado.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A história até aqui...**_

_Camus Lantier é um homem frio, calculista e que não consegue se expressar direito com as pessoas, com exceção de seus dois melhores amigos, Anne Marie e Milo. Conheceu ambos na faculdade e os dois desempenham papel fundamental em sua vida particular. Influente jornalista e dono do jornal Correio Parisiense, este se meteu em uma importante empreitada jornalística quando descobriu algumas informações que o levariam a denunciar um perigoso mafioso que trabalha com o tráfico internacional de armas e drogas. Com a ajuda de seus amigos e funcionários, Mu Asukai e Aiolia Dillemburg vem tentando quebrar o esquema da quadrilha, mas é deixado de lado pela polícia francesa devido ao fato de que esta quer trabalhar sozinha. _

_Considerando que precisariam de um perito para ajudar nas investigações, Mu vai ao Japão e pede auxílio para um antigo amigo de infância, Shaka - o diretor do Departamento de Criminalísticas da Cidade de Tókio - que o ajuda a achar o homem que precisa: O investigador e policial Ikki Amamya que é muito ardiloso e competente, mas tem um gênio difícil e um passado familiar conturbado._

_Paralelo a isso tem as aventuras de quatro jovens japoneses que se mudaram para o Brasil e vivem tentando sobreviver em São Paulo, uma verdadeira selva de pedras. Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Shun - irmão de Ikki com quem não mantém contato - o último é um fotógrafo competente, porém desempregado e que vive se culpando por dar trabalho aos companheiros de república. _

_Enquanto tudo isso ocorre, em um luxuoso casarão próximo a cidade francesa de Marselha, o chefe da quadrilha, Saga, controla seus homens (Carlo e Shura) para o que prometia ser uma interessante - e a seu ver, divertida - caçada, de modo que o prêmio é a cabeça do jornalista Lantier e todas as pessoas ligadas a ele. _

_O show já começou..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Espelho**

_por __**Pisces Luna**_

--- Capítulo **V**: Camus, voltei! ---

"Bem vindos á Paris".

O avião estava pousando em solo Francês quando Mu chamava atenção de seu mais novo "hóspede", investigador criminal e é claro, oportunista desleixado, Ikki Amamya.

"_Hei,_ acorde!" - pediu o tibetano cutucando o ombro do rapaz que tinha se esparramado na cadeira ao lado da janela e dormia profundamente com a boca um pouco entreaberta. - "Nós já chegamos, já pode se levantar".

Meio que se espreguiçando, ele foi abrindo os braços timidamente e os olhos devagar, com um pouco de receio devido à luminosidade, e aos poucos foi se estabelecendo. Sentou com as costas retas na poltrona e deu um bocejo leve sem se incomodar com a presença de outros.

"O que foi que eu perdi, _Ken_?".

Mu fingiu que não ouviu aquilo e sorriu levemente.

"Por que não ergue as sobrancelhas em sinal de descaso como todo mundo? _Ah_, é mesmo, você não tem". - respondeu Ikki rindo divertido e se levantando - "Vamos pegar nossas malas e sair dessa lata de sardinha, não agüento mais esse lugar".

Não demorou e os passageiros já se tumultuavam os corredores para deixar o local.

"Certo, venha atrás de mim". - falou Mu.

"Como quiser, _Ken_". - replicou o outro.

O homem de cabelos lilases pigarreou alto como se estivesse tossindo e de costas para o acompanhante enquanto esperava o trânsito no corredor do avião fluir mais livremente, então, perguntou ao japonês:

"_Ken?_ Acho que não entendi muito bem. Está me chamando assim a viagem inteira por quê?".

"A sua despedida da _Barbie Shaka _no aeroporto foi emocionante, sabia?" - sibilou para que só ele pudesse ouvir - "_OW _MINHA GENTE, VAMOS MAIS RÁPIDO... TODO MUNDO SAINDO DESSE AVIÃO! VAMOS!".

"Daqui a pouco vou achar que está com ciúmes".

"Claro! Quem não cai graças a essa sua sensualidade toda?".

"_Hahaha_... falando sério, Shaka é meu amigo de muitos anos. Trabalhamos juntos em Serra Leoa".

Ikki olhou-o com curiosidade depois da última frase.

"Serra Leoa?".

"_Uhum_... trabalho missionário sabe? Há alguns anos o país estava sofrendo muito com o trabalho quase escravo nas minas de diamante. O reencontrei lá há dez anos. Mas, fora isso, fomos vizinhos na Índia".

"Índia? O que ele fazia na Índia?". - perguntou já no corredor e ouvindo a conversa do outro atentamente.

"Shaka é indiano".

"Ele tem um sotaque diferente mesmo".

"Pois é. É engraçado pensar assim, mas os pais dele eram ingleses e não foi á toa que ele saiu loiro daquele jeito".

"E você? Morou na Índia?".

"Fui morar lá quando era pequeno. Meus avós paternos foram exilados do Tibet na época da dominação chinesa e se estabeleceram em Bagdá, tendo meu pai lá. Bom, de uma forma ou de outra, meu pai retornou ao Tibet anos mais tarde e conheceu minha mãe, casando-se com ela e tendo um filho - adivinhe - tibetano. Como meu pai já tinha negócios na Índia, acabou se mudando com minha mãe. Depois de tanto mudar de lá pra cá, me estabeleci e, por um acaso, acabei sendo vizinho e amigo de infância do Shaka e crescemos fazendo as mesmas coisas. Ele virou policial e foi pro Japão. Eu me formei em jornalismo e fui pra França. Não posso negar que tivemos muita sorte sobre vários aspectos, sabe? Influência de amigos, oportunidades... não foi **só** talento pra coisa".

Ikki assobiou por um tempo e de forma longa, soltando quase todo o ar dos pulmões.

"Isso é que é vida".

"E você?".

"Meu pai era **japonês**, conheceu minha mãe **japonesa** e teve um filho **japonês** que morou no **Japão**, estudou no **Japão**, mal saiu do **Japão** e sequer conhece o **Japão** inteiro".

"Que vida emocionante".

"Não é? Pode ser sincero, você mal consegue se conter com tanta emoção, certo? Acho que foi por isso que escolhi ser policial".

"Compreendo. Optei pelo jornalismo justamente pela sensação de ficar coletando informações, conhecer e descobrir as coisas. Por um tempo fiquei em dúvida entre biblioteconomia também, mas acho que fiz a escolha certa".

"Você é estranho, Mu". - sentenciou Ikki entrando no aeroporto e seguindo atrás de um grupo de pessoas para finalmente pegar as malas - "Aonde vamos agora?".

"Para o Correio Parisiense".

* * *

_"Eles estão vindo! Estão vindo atrás de mim. Eles vão me pegar! Vão me pegar!" _

"_Não, não vai acontecer nada". _

Camus passeava solitário pelas ruas de Paris, resolveu abrir mão do carro em nome da saúde de seu coração e por uma melhoria já que uma vida sedentária não poderia gerar bons frutos e nem mais alguns quilos bem-vindos. Fazia o mesmo trajeto para o jornal, como sempre tinha feito nos últimos dez anos, com uma diferença: Agora existia uma quadrilha de mafiosos atrás dele. Poderiam estar em qualquer lugar, qualquer esquina, do outro lado da rua... "_Medo eu? Han... Sim! Porque não eu? Sim!"_ Gostava de pensar dessas coisas enquanto ia ao trabalho e não tinha mais nada de importante para se ocupar.

_"Preciso de férias!" - _pensou_ - "Não! Você sozinho em uma cabana seria propício para que viessem te pegar. Não, tenho que me ocupar com outra coisa..."._

_"Você precisa arrumar uma namorada, Camus!" _- a voz de Aioria ecoava em sua mente.

"_Não preciso não, estou muito bem com essa vida de solteiro que ando levando". _

"_E que tal se você arranjar uma namorada_?" - agora era a vez da voz de Anne Marie pular em sua mente e a lembrança dos dois no parque há alguns dias atrás o fez vibrar de contentamento.

"_Céus, será que estou tanto tempo só para os meus conhecidos só falarem nisso?"_ - ele parou de súbito no meio da rua, fazendo com que uma mulher que seguia atrás dele acabasse trombando em suas costas.

"_Hunf,_ idiota!" - bufou.

Ele não se preocupou com a injúria e continuou a filosofar sobre o caso.

_"Eu não estou tanto tempo sozinho, apenas a companhia de terceiros me irritam. Acho que tenho até certa fobia de multidões". _

Bom, falaria com Milo ou Anne quando os encontrasse de novo, talvez até ligasse para eles. Mas, será que tinha o telefone deles? Engraçado, não se recordava.

"_Por falar neles, o que estão fazendo aqui nesse horário? O que eles fazem aqui __**juntos**__?" _- olhou para dentro de uma loja de doces e avistou-os sentados no interior do lugar.

Camus consultou seu relógio de pulso e verificou pouco mais de oito horas da manhã e voltou a rondar a pequena doceria. Que mundo pequeno, seus dois melhores amigos desocupados tomando cafezinho naquele horário. Passou mais um tempo olhando através do vidro e observou-os atentamente. Sentados lado a lado em bancos vermelhos acolchoados, Milo com um braço sobre o encosto, como se fosse abraçá-la enquanto Anne mantinha os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos unidas, fitando uma xícara de café vazia enquanto conversavam.

_"Que cena bonita!" _- concluiu o Francês visivelmente enciumado. Talvez fosse por sempre ser muito ligado aos amigos e vendo-se meio deixado de lado afetava-se de alguma maneira. Mas, não podia negar que era um belo quadro visto de fora, os dois tão bonitos juntos. Anne tinha cabelos castanhos meio loiros e compridos, com um corte em "v" no cumprimento, uma pele alvíssima e olhos castanhos escuros, uma beleza sem grandes atrativos, mas era encantadora com seu jeito de boneca. Já Miro tinha cabelos azuis escuros compridos meio cacheados nas pontas dando um bom volume e movimento, com uma franja não muito pesada que caia na testa inteira, pele meio bronzeada, olhos grandes e azuis, ombros largos e porte atlético, distribuição ideal em seu 1,82 m de altura.

"Lindos mesmo! Seria difícil escolher entre um deles".

_"Escolher? Como assim escolher? Anne é praticamente sua irmã e Miro, além de amigo, irmão e confidente é... Homem! Muito homem!" _- piscou algumas vezes na direção dos dois e ficou rubro só de pensar na possibilidade de algo do tipo. - _"Escolher pra que mesmo?". _

Do nada, a garota levantou o rosto devagar e se deparou com Camus os olhando. Ela sorriu de contentamento e acenou displicentemente. Miro também virou o rosto lateralmente e sorriu mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos, contente por ver o amigo, não demorou a fazer sinal para que ele entrasse no lugar e os acompanhasse no café da manhã.

_"Por que não? Não estou com pressa para chegar ao trabalho mesmo". _

Empurrou a porta fazendo com que um sininho fosse acionado e levando as garçonetes já ficarem atentas com o novo cliente, Camus se dirigiu ao balcão, apoiando um dos cotovelos sobre ele e pediu um café forte, depois foi se juntar aos amigos, largando a pasta sobre a mesa e a empurrando para perto da janela, enquanto dava um tapa no ombro de Miro, já que este estava mais próximo do corredor. Depois se sentou no estofado, disposto do outro lado da mesa. Inclinou-se para tomar a mão e Anne e depositar um beijo gentil.

"Não disse Miro? Ele é um cavalheiro".

"_Hunf_, porque não casa com ele?".

"Boa idéia! Mas, infelizmente, apenas considero-o um bom amigo".

"O que estava fazendo parado lá fora? Está frio hoje".

"Estava indo ao trabalho, mas daí fiquei surpreso em ver o casalzinho parado tomando um café. Romântico, eu diria".

Eles deram um olhar de esguelha e depois desviaram cada um para um canto.

"Casal? _Ohoh_... Não. Somos apenas bons amigos". - respondeu Miro parecendo sincero - "Se estivesse tendo algo com ela não estaríamos aqui tão cedo e provavelmente em um motel".

"Como você é doce, não é?". - satirizou a garota dando um empurrão na xícara vazia.

"Não é que sou mesmo?" - abaixou-se e aplicou um beijo na bochecha esquerda da jovem.

"Não te dei essa intimidade. Pare com isso". - ela falou rindo.

"Tem medo de gostar?".

"Eu? Não!" - olhou para Camus discretamente - "Eu não corro esse risco".

"Certo, eu paro então". - aquietou-se bebericando a bebida fumegante disposta em sua frente - "Camus, você está bem?".

"_Aham_!" - respondeu secamente evitando olhá-lo - "Eu estou... bem".

"Já descobriu informações sobre _aquele bandido_?".

"Estou trabalhando nisso! Mu foi ao Japão procurar um conhecido dele que talvez pudesse nos ajudar. Ele chega por esses dias".

"Tem certeza que ele não tirou férias antecipadas?".

"Mu tem muito mais responsabilidade que você, sem dúvida alguma. Ele não vive da mesada dos pais".

"Camus, só estou satirizando! Não precisa ficar nervoso por pouco e pare de falar assim comigo, porque quando você _tá_ precisando de alguma coisa eu sirvo e quando você está nervoso também!".

"_Shiu!_ Abaixa o tom de voz porque já estão olhando pra gente". **- **Camus replicou espiando de esguelha para as garçonetes que mantinham os olhos fixos nele.

"Dane-se, eu não me importo para o que pensam de mim. E para o seu governo, eu vou começar a trabalhar em breve, espere pra ver". - Miro se levanta para ir a algum lugar, mas sente Anne segurar a ponta do casaco.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Ao banheiro". - se solta dela e segue seu rumo.

"Não precisava falar assim com ele. Nossa Camus. Miro faz **tudo**que você pede e você só dá patada nele. Tem dó".

"Faz tudo que eu peço porque é um desocupado e não tem outras preocupações importantes".

"Daqui a pouco vou achar que está enciumado".

"E quer saber? Estou mesmo!".

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fingiu estar surpresa.

"O que aconteceu com: Miro é um mau do qual eu me curei definitivamente?"

"Camus, eu encontrei-o hoje pela manhã na rua, ele me chamou para tomar um café e viemos até aqui. Ele só começou com essas gracinhas quando você chegou. Sabe como ele gosta de dar uma de _macho alfa _quando está perto de outras pessoas".

"Certo, eu sei. Bem, acho que me irritei um pouco".

"Se sentiu deixado de lado por nós? Pensou que teríamos algo e não te contaríamos?".

Ele apenas grunhiu e logo depois tirou um gole da bebida que a garçonete trazia naquele exato momento.

"Pergunta: você ficou com ciúmes de mim **ou** do Miro?".

"_COF, COF, COF_..." - ele engasgou de súbito quando ouviu aquilo e a garçonete não demorou a dar uma atenção especial a ele.

"O senhor está bem?" - perguntava aflita.

Ele fez sinal com polegar, já afrouxando o colarinho e dando sinal para que ela pudesse ir embora e foi atendido prontamente. Anne, no entanto, olhava-o divertida, com uma expressão de triunfo estampada no rosto.

"Está melhor?".

"Como ousa insinuar algo do tipo perto de estranhos?".

"Como ouso? Ousando, oras essas! Quem se importa com o que outros vão pensar? Nesse ponto Miro é mais verdadeiro que você".

"E quem disse que eu me importo com isso?".

"Viu? Leva tudo muito a sério".

"Por que eu tenho a impressão que você está sempre me testando?".

"Não estou te testando, quero te ajudar se você precisar de mim".

"Acha que sou pederasta?".

"Eu não disse isso, mas já que tocou no assunto...".

"... Não sou pederasta e não quero que toque mais no assunto".

"Talvez você esteja só meio confuso com sua sexualidade e emoções".

"Não mais, Anne!" - falou firme.

"Certo, tudo bem". - ela confirmou com a cabeça e encarou-o - "Sabe, muitas mulheres ficariam chateadas se isso acontecesse a começar por aquela garçonete". - apontou para ela discretamente. - "Ela não tira os olhos de você desde que chegou".

Camus virou-se de lado, para ver de quem se tratava.

"_Hum_... acho que você está vendo coisas. Além do que... ela não é bonita!".

"E quem é bonita então?".

"Você, por exemplo".

Ela sorriu lisonjeada e fitou o tampão da mesa o que fez Camus refletir por um momento. Por que disse aquilo? E porque começou a reparar o quão bonito Miro era? Droga, não estaria chateado por estar sendo excluído pelos amigos ou estava realmente em dúvida com relação a sua opção sexual?

"O que foi que eu perdi?" - perguntou Miro de volta a mesa.

"Nada não". - refletiu Anne - "Já levaram nossos cafés, tá?".

"_Uhum_".

"Eu vou indo, depois eu falo com vocês". - ela pediu espaço a Miro, se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto dele, depois deu a volta na mesa e deu um beijo no rosto de Camus. - "Depois te passo o endereço da minha peça de teatro, quero que vá me assistir".

"Certo".

"Au revoir, jeunes¹" - ela vai em direção a porta, espera um homem entrar no estabelecimento e depois ganhou a rua.

"Sobre o que conversavam?" - perguntou o outro.

"Nada de importante, ela só estava dizendo que aquela garçonete estava olhando pra mim desde que cheguei".

"_Ah_, ela também reparou?" - ele riu.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, fingindo acreditar nele.

"E aproveita por que eu ainda não peguei aquela ali".

"Fique á vontade. Ela não faz meu estilo".

"Melhor pra mim".

"Desculpe, Miro". - falou o Francês de súbito.

"_Ah_, tudo bem! Eu já acostumei com esse seu jeito irritadiço".

"Digo o mesmo pra você".

"Café, café, café... você precisa apreciar outras coisas. Vinho do porto, por exemplo".

"Vinho do porto a essa hora da manhã?".

"Não foi isso que eu disse, foi?".

"Não".

"Estão não ponha palavras na minha boca".

"A Anne estava me contando que se encontraram por acidente".

"Foi, eu vi uma garota de longe, cheguei mais perto para derramar meu mel e. adivinhe: Anne Marie! Queria algo que eu já não tivesse provado".

"Não fale assim, as pessoas podem achar que você fez algo mais com a garota".

"Eu? Com ela? Não, agora é uma pessoa séria e com um namorado sério. Anote isso, ela vai acabar que nem você".

"Você acha minha vida ruim?"

"Só falta emoção, mas do resto, está tudo certo!".

"Eu tenho uma vida muito emocionante".

"_Claaaro que tem. Uhuu_... Dona Olivia, traga meus papéis dona Olívia. Dona Olívia, traga meu café... Dona Olívia, como a senhora está sexy hoje...".

Camus riu displicentemente.

"_Oh_, que sorriso bonito! Ri pra mim de novo, ri!" - Miro se debruça sobre a mesa e com os dedos indicadores puxa as laterais próximas da boca, fazendo Camus dar um sorriso forçado.

"Sai daqui!" - dá um tapa nos braços do amigo, virando o rosto.

"_Hahaha..."_

"Palhaço!" - ele ainda sorria.

"Sua vida seria um lixo sem esse palhaço". - aponta para si mesmo.

"É... talvez".

"Talvez não, certeza!".

Conversa vai, conversa vem e o tempo passava cada vez mais rápido fazendo Camus se descontrair cada vez mais. Talvez só Miro fosse capaz dessa proeza e fora o período de trabalho gostava da companhia deste.

"Daqui apouco tenho que ir embora". - olha para o relógio de pulso e constata que já era quase nove e meia.

"Esquece isso, Camus! Lembra que você disse que a garçonete não era tão bonita assim. Então, olha para aquela moça ali" - Miro apontou para frente e ele virou o rosto devagar para ver de quem se tratava.

"Linda, não é mesmo?" - perguntou.

Uma bela jovem com cabelos castanhos chocolate e que pareciam compridos fitava a vitrine de doces da loja com os olhos baixos para poder ver os produtos. Parecia ser bem alta e tinha a pele bem branca, com o formato de rosto oval. A face corada e os lábios rubros, além de sobrancelhas finas, tinha feições diferentes das maiorias das francesas e quando ela levantou o rosto para fitar o interior da loja, teve certeza disso. Os olhos eram grandes e expressivos e bem escuros, não era visível imperfeições da pele e tinha uma beleza muito natural se comparado com a maioria das outras mulheres que usavam muita maquiagem para consertar pequenos erros do rosto.

Ela estava distraída e não percebia o olhar do homem do interior da loja.

"É extremamente bonita, sem dúvida!".

"Vai falar com ela!". - incentivou Miro.

"Não".

"Por que não?".

"Vou incomodá-la".

"Como pode saber? Vai logo, você é boa pinta, ela não vai se sentir incomodada. Se eu fosse mulher, dava mó corda pra você".

Camus deu mais um gole no café e fitou o balcão evitando encará-lo. _Se ele fosse mulher..._

"Eu to bem aqui" - respondeu o Francês - "Valeu a tentativa".

"Seu covarde". - alfinetou Miro - "É só você puxar assunto".

"Certo, supondo e apenas supondo que eu fosse falar com ela. O que eu diria?".

"Algo sobre ela e depois sobre você. Nada do tipo: Oi, sou Camus Lantier, herdei um prédio de mais de vinte andares e sou jornalista e você?".

"Eu nunca falaria algo tão esnobe para uma garota daquelas".

"Vai logo, ela vai gostar de ver que alguém se interessou por ela".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?".

"Intuição".

"Não, hoje é uma segunda-feira brava, não é dia para flertar".

"Camus, não existe **dia certo **para fazer a corte! Vá lá e honre as calças que veste antes que eu mesmo vá falar com ela".

"Para de insistir, ela deve estar indo para o emprego e, por falar nisso, eu tenho o meu".

"_Hunf_, não precisa mais se preocupar, ela já foi".

Camus virou-se rapidamente e constatou o que o amigo tinha acabado de falar. A jovem não estava mais ali. _Que pena! _- pensou julgando-se contraditório mais uma vez.

"Não disse? Ela devia estar atrasada".

"Não, você que enrolou demais. E daí que ela estava só de passagem? Aproveitasse".

"E se ela tivesse namorado?".

"Azar do corno ". - bate na mesa.

"Pra você a vida é tão simples".

"E é, você que complica".

"Certo, chega disso. Eu vou embora".

"Vou com você até o seu emprego, não tenho nada para fazer agora mesmo".

"E o seu emprego novo?".

"Só semana que vem, ainda estou liberto dessa porcaria".

Camus acertou a conta e se retirou junto a Miro do local.

"Veio de carro?" - perguntou já na rua ao Francês.

"Não e você?".

"Ahh... o possante está no concerto. Eu exagerei na bebida uma dessas noites e acabei com a frente do carro e aquele lá é muito novo para já ser trocado de novo. Puxa, é uma _BMW X-5_".

"Seu idiota! Poderia ter machucado alguém".

"Sem lição de moral, faz o favor! Eu sei que não foi legal... Da próxima vez pego um táxi".

Um pouco mais atrás, um carro preto e com vidros escuros estava parado a uma distancia considerável e o passageiro observava atentamente todos os passos de Camus.

"Porque não posso simplesmente dar um tiro na cabeça dele?" - perguntava Shura ao celular, segurando um charuto com a outra mão - "Estou com a semi-automática calibre _38_ preparadinha aqui comigo! É só fazer uma manobra, interceptá-lo e fingir que foi uma espécie de latrocínio. É ideal e acabamos logo com esse peso".

"Saga não quer! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso pra você?".

"Pra que isso? É só matá-lo e não temos que nos desgastar!"

"E eu vou lá saber? Saga é doente e só escolheu uma vítima nova pra se divertir, acho que quer uma espécie de tortura psicológica com ele!".

Shura tragou a droga com gosto e soltou a fumaça lentamente.

"Até quando vou fazer isso, Carlo?".

"Até Saga dizer chega! Vamos esperar o próximo passo em falso do Lantier e daremos um jeito a partir dai, compreende?"

"Certo, porque não mandar uma pessoa de cargo inferior para fazer isso?".

"Porque, por algum motivo pouco compreensível, Saga confia em você e acha que não teria sentido mandar um idiota qualquer fazer algo do tipo".

"Carlo, se eu descobrir que está me deixando de alguma forma fora da organização eu mato você".

"Eu sei, o sentimento é mútuo".

"Passar bem".

_...tu... tu...tu...tu... - clack - _Aparelho desligado.

No correio parisiense o ritmo apressado se seguia como em todos os dias normais. Depois de desviar de funcionários afobados, fotógrafos insistentes e estagiários inflados de admiração conseguiu chegar ao elevador e subir para sua sala que ficava quase no último andar. Mas, um obstáculo não conseguiu ser vencido...

"Senhor Camus... senhor Camus... que bom que chegou!" - dizia a secretária fitando o patrão despontar na ponta do corredor.

"_Bon Jour_, Olívia".

A secretária olhou o jovem patrão atordoada. O que aconteceu com o _Dona_ Olívia?

"Senhor Camus, o editor Mu Asukai já ligou pra cá três vezes pedindo para que eu notifique que este já se encontra em Paris e aguarda ansioso sua ligação".

"Mu já chegou? Que maravilha!". - ele sorriu feliz.

"_Ah!_ E o senhor Aiolia Dillemburg...".

"Não precisa me anunciar mais, já estou aqui. Venha Camus, quero falar com você e precisam de você na redação".

"Dá pra esperar eu aguardar minha pasta na minha sala?".

"Tá, vai lá!"

O Francês cumpriu seu trajeto, guardou os materiais e voltou quase de imediato para junto do colega.

"Não preciso de mais nada, pode voltar a seus afazeres Olívia".

Esta o obedeceu, só faltando bater continência para as ordens dada e voltou para sua mesa.

"O que aconteceu, Aiolia?".

Ele olhou ao redor para ver se estavam sozinhos e ninguém próximo demais, capaz de ouvir sua conversa. Eles andavam até o elevador, prontos para descer até um dos andares inferiores.

"Descobri o rapaz que foi atropelado dias atrás aqui na porta do prédio".

"Quem era?"

"Um rapaz chamado _Jânio Bittencourt_".

"Só?".

O elevador chegou ao andar, uma sorte foi estar vazio naquele horário, desse modo poderiam continuar a conversa sem interrupções.

"E você acha que é pouco? Foi divulgado na última seção de mortos da segunda-feira. Alguns familiares ligaram pedindo para anexar a notificação da morte ao jornal".

"Como sabe que era o mesmo rapaz?".

"Quantas pessoas você acha que morrem atropeladas em Paris no domingo de tarde? Alem disso, recebemos uma demanda considerável de anúncios e estamos no ranking de um dos jornais mais lidos do país, perdendo apenas para o _Le Monde_".

"Só o _Le Monde_?".

"_Ah_ Camus, você é um complexado! Certo, eu tentei fazer você se sentir especial. Agora tire o _Le Monde__ Le Figaro__L'Humanité, Ouest-France__³_ e o que sobra?".

"_O Correio Parisiense_".

"Exato! Sinta-se importante, somos um dos pioneiros do ramo".

"Certo! Temos os registros das chamadas?".

"Creio que sim. Isso é feito com os operadores de telemarketing, mas acho que não custa verificar".

"Seguramos essas informações por enquanto. Mu me ligou dizendo que estará aqui mais tarde".

"MU ESTÁ EM PARIS?".

"_Shiiiiiu!_ Sim, por falar nisso, tenho que ligar para ele depois".

Camus tirou um pequeno celular do bolso e abriu o _flip_ do aparelho para então liga-lo.

"Por que você deixa essa coisa desligada todo tempo?".

"Para não perder tempo com... Pessoas".

"Logo, o aparelho perde sua respectiva função".

"Não se eu retornar a ligação assim que ligá-lo novamente". - replicou.

"Deveria estar sempre com o celular ligado. O _Sansung_ faz muito barulho e não sabemos em que tipo de encrenca você pode se meter quando estiver fora do jornal".

"Aioria, você vai acabar ficando paranóico. Hoje vim até o trabalho a pé e nada de grave me aconteceu".

"Você o que?" - o homem mirou-o perplexo - "Você está ficando louco? Não pode ficar passeando por aí sozinho".

"É isso que eles querem, que nos refugiemos em nosso próprio medo. Sabe o que eu acho? Ele não vai fazer nada..."

"Nada? Um garoto morto debaixo do seu nariz não foi o suficiente para te convencer? Aquilo foi só um aviso para não brincar com eles e você continua agindo normalmente".

"Que eu saiba você também não está isento de qualquer penalidade por parte da máfia. Ou estou enganado?".

"Mas, eu não fico dando bandeira e estou preocupado com Marin".

"Onde ela está?".

"Pedi para que ela fosse para a Grécia, mas ela insiste em ficar aqui e não me deixar sozinho".

"O sentimento de Marin por você é admirável".

"É... eu sei". - ele olhou para o chão e colocou as mãos nos bolsos um tanto quanto pensativo, pois a lembrança da esposa sempre o deixava abalado. - "De qualquer modo, acho que você poderia revogar uma escolta policial. Você é o dono de um jornal, faça jus ao seu nome".

"Não importa, como posso pedir escolta policial se nem ao menos recebi uma ameaça formal? E os policiais agradecem minhas informações, mas estão preocupados demais em serem tachados de incompetentes de modo que até um jornal local consegue mais informações plausíveis do que toda a polícia parisiense".

"Então, pague uma segurança particular".

"Meu rico dinheiro gasto com banalidades? Nunca".

"Sua vida não é banalidade".

"Pra mim é".

A cabine chegou finalmente ao quinto andar onde funcionava a redação. Estava tudo nos mais perfeitos conformes... Balburdia, balburdia, balburdia.

"Aiolia, Aiolia!" - um rapaz alto, carregando um monte de papéis veio ao seu encontro, quase trombando em uma mulher que corria na direção contrária - "_Arf, arf_... onde você se meteu, estou tendo um filho".

"Calma, não precisa exagerar...".

"Não, estou tendo um filho mesmo! Minha mulher está no hospital dando a luz". - ele agarra Aiolia pela lapela do casaco e começa a sacudi-lo. - "O que eu faço? O QUE? O QUE?".

"Controle-se homem!". - sentenciou soltando-se do colega - "Vá ajudar sua mulher, eu arrumo as matérias pra você".

"Sério?".

"Sim, vá depressa. Você está de carro?".

"Não, mas eu vou pegar um táxi para levá-la ao hospital".

"Quer uma carona?".

"Não, não. Você já está me ajudando bastante revisando as reportagens pra mim, muito obrigado".

"Certo, vá logo. E me ligue quando o_ baby _nascer".

O rapaz sorriu de forma enviesada e saiu apressadamente, sem se importar com a presença de Camus ou qualquer outra autoridade próxima.

"Ótimo, agora vou fazer hora extra para dar conta do trabalho dele também. _Aiai_, Marin... até quando você vai suportar um marido ausente, minha linda esposa?". - ele fecha um dos punhos e fita a parede do lugar. - "Camus...". - ele para vendo que o jovem estava segurando o telefone celular próximo ao rosto e com uma mão no outro ouvido para poder conversar. - "Eu odeio quando ele me deixa falando sozinho".

Algum tempo depois ele volta a guardar o objeto no bolso, mas mal consegue falar com Aiolia, pois é parado por uma moça que o chamou para ver uns papéis e reportagens. Apesar de aquele lugar ser mais tranqüilo - se comparado com o sexto e o sétimo andar que eram abarrotados de jornalistas, dentre outros profissionais do ramo - nenhum lugar Camus estava a salvo dos olhares atentos de seus funcionários.

O que dizer de Aiolia que era diretor do núcleo de produção? Camus ao menos poderia se refugiar em sua sala enquanto o outro quase morria tentando dar atenção as demais áreas do empreendimento jornalístico. Da administração e de notícias com influência internacional cuidava Mu que conseguiu entrar como acionista da empresa com míseros, porém influentes 10 das ações e o resto ficava nas mãos do acionista majoritário, Camus Lantier.

É claro que esse tipo de informação era mantido no reservado e muitos até achavam que Aiolia, Camus e Mu tivessem a mesma influência dentro da empresa e considerando que os três estavam sempre juntos para cuidar de matérias, reportagens, dentre outros, era até natural que a maioria pensasse desse modo.

* * *

"MIOJO DE NOVO?". 

"Sim e não reclame?".

"Comemos miojo na sexta, no sábado e hoje novamente!".

"Vá para a cozinha então. Estou cansado de dar o meu melhor e você ficar reclamando e reclamando...". - Shiryu jogou o avental na cara de Hyoga e foi até a sala, sentando-se entre Shun e Seiya que estavam cada um de um lado do sofá de três lugares olhando fixamente para a televisão.

_"... agora bata bem às claras em neve e acrescente leite devagar..."._

Hyoga foi até a sala e ficou perplexo vendo a cena. Shiryu de braços cruzados no centro e os outros dois quase babando na frente da televisão. O loiro preferiu tomar uma atitude e desligou o aparelho se colocando na frente do mesmo.

"_Ahhh_... porque fez isso, Hyoga? O bolo ia para o forno daqui á pouquinho".

"Seiya, contenha-se! Precisamos fazer uma reunião de cúpula".

"Lá vem ele e as reuniões de cúpula".

"Não agüento mais miojo! Estamos aqui já faz dois anos e só sabemos fazer miojo e arroz branco. Miojo e arroz branco...".

"Você está sendo injusto. Eu sei fazer apetitosos lanchinhos...".

"_Ah!_ O que você não sabe Seiya é uma maneira de sumir com a fumaça. Toda vez que tentamos fritar um ovo nessa cozinha os vizinhos acionam os bombeiros".

"Eu não os culpo. O Seiya esparrama metade da lata de olho em cima da frigideira".

"Precisamos achar uma maneira de sobreviver de forma saudável e com pouco dinheiro. Gastamos uma nota comendo fora e sempre acabamos brigando um com os outros".

"Em todo caso, precisamos de comida urgente, daqui á pouco tenho faculdade... Shiryu, hoje é seu dia de cozinha".

"Pensei que vocês não quisessem miojo".

"Qualquer coisa serve agora. Vou acabar me atrasando".

"Vou tomar um banho". - o moreno de longuíssimos cabelos lisos se levanta e ruma para o interior do minúsculo apartamento.

Shun aspirou fundo e depois soltou todo o ar dos pulmões. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi até o quarto. Voltou de lá algum tempo depois com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo curto.

"Eu cozinho hoje". - vai até a cozinha e veste o avental de plástico e com florzinhas coloridas se trancando na cozinha com portas fechadas. Um tempo depois voltou a despontar na porta - "Hyoga, Seiya...". -

"_Hum_". - murmuraram juntos.

"Sem piadinhas sobre a minha atual condição" - mostrou uma concha na mão direita.

"Sim senhor, Shun". - responderam contendo os risos.

Cerca de meia hora depois o jantar estava pronto. Arroz branco, o miojo que Shiryu tinha cozinhado anteriormente, uma rica salada de vegetais com Shoyo e algo parecido com_ sushi_.

"_Ahhh_... que saudade de carne vermelha". - murmurou Seiya.

"Não vamos fazer essa desfeita com Shun!" - sentenciou Hyoga dando um cutucão com o cotovelo no amigo - "Han... parece bom, Shun".

"Adivinhe só, teremos sobremesa".

"Sobremesa?".

"Sim, achei gelatina de morango no fundo do armário".

"Que sorte a nossa".

"_Ahh_... saco! Já perdi a primeira aula". - resmungou Seiya espiando o relógio.

"Falta hoje".

"Não posso. Tenho um trabalho para entregar e eu quero me formar ainda esse ano".

"Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga... eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês".

"Fale Shun". - pediu Shiryu se servindo com uma quantidade generosa de salada.

"Amigos, eu... vou me mudar para a Argentina".

Um silêncio fez-se e os três se entreolharam e logo depois caíram no riso.

"Argentina? _Hahaha_... _Hablás español, muchacho_?". - debochou Seiya - "Você mal sabe falar português direito. Quero ver o espanhol".

"Seiya, não seja malvado". - interviu Hyoga - "E como você vai fazer para se sustentar lá?".

"Não sei, mas estava pensando em mudar de ares e parar de dar trabalho a vocês".

"De novo com esse papo, Shun? Precisamos de você aqui! Quem vai fazer nosso jantar?".

"Seiya, o assunto é sério!". - falou Hyoga um pouco apreensivo - "Por que a Argentina?".

"É mais perto, eu não vou voltar para o Japão e a única coisa que sei fazer é ser fotógrafo e o mercado aqui está difícil. E outra, mesmo empregos que exigem menor qualificação eu não consigo nada para ajudar aqui dentro".

"Chega".

"Mas...".

"Não tem que se preocupar com isso". - ponderou o loiro. - "Você nos ajudou muito no começo e se você não estivesse por perto mal teríamos saído de Tókio. Relaxa e goza! Você é nosso amigo e vai poder contar com a gente até achar alguma coisa. Até lá eu faço hora extra no metrô, o Shiryu na farmácia e o Seiya no restaurante. Não é mesmo, rapazes?". - Hyoga procurou apoio com os colegas de república e recebeu uma resposta rápida.

"Claro que sim!". - defendeu Seiya com a boca cheia de miojo.

Entretanto, Shiryu apenas acenou com a cabeça desviando o olhar e fitando a parede.

"Viu? Eles concordam. Agora come seu jantar".

"Estou meio sem fome, vou dormir".

"Mas, tá cedo".

"Não faz mal. Tchau pra vocês". - se recolheu aos seus aposentos.

Esperando que o rapaz se retirasse, Hyoga olhou Shiryu carrancudo e não demorou cobrar satisfação.

"O que há com você? Conheço Shun, ele ficou encanado com sua resposta tão entusiasta".

"Não me leve a mal, mas sendo mais racional... a situação aqui em casa está muito difícil com mais uma boca pra sustentar".

"É só uma fase e Shun vai superar isso".

"E outra coisa, você sabe que ele não é medíocre! Se ele conseguir uma oportunidade em algum outro lugar vai ser muito bom! Ele tem talento pra fotografia e será uma pena desperdiçá-lo".

"Não está preocupado com a carreira dele, só com o seu rico dinheirinho! Fique com as verdinhas, _Tio Sam_".

"Calma pessoal, Calma!" - disse Seiya já preocupado com a situação dos amigos.

"Eu não me preocupo com ele? Me preocupo mais que você que só está querendo que ele não se afaste de você! Gosta de facilidades com todos os seus amiguinhos embaixo das assas".

"Cala a boca!" - falou esmurrando a mesa de jantar. - "Eu quero o bem de todos vocês, mas o Shun é o irmão que eu não tive e eu não escondo isso de ninguém! E eu vou ajudá-lo no que ele precisar, espero poder contar com vocês dois também. Ah... gostaria que se lembrassem de que quem foi o fiador desse apartamento. Fui eu? Você Seiya? Shiryu? NÃO! O Shun era o único na época que tinha condição para isso senão os três tinham ido pra baixo do _Minhocão(4)_ - se levanta e vai para a sala.

* * *

"_Uaaaaau!_ Aqui é o famoso Correio Parisiense?". - perguntou Ikki ao fitar toda a fachada do enorme prédio. 

"Sim!".

"Não há um estacionamento para um prédio desse tamanho?".

"Claro que há, mas fica na rua de trás. Essa é uma entrada secundária e como a maioria dos nossos funcionários anda de metrô, esta é a mais requisitada já que fica mais próxima da estação".

"Você tem um _Honda_ na sua garagem! Por que diabos viemos de táxi?".

"Precaução". - respondeu saindo do automóvel amarelo e acertando a conta com o motorista. Ikki saiu logo depois e dando mais uma olhada no lugar - "Bonito, mas está longe de ser como o Departamento de Criminalísticas da Cidade de Tókio".

"Provavelmente, mas vamos entrando logo! Não quero ficar exposto aqui fora". - não demorou a empurrar Ikki para dentro do departamento - "Vamos achar Aiolia e Camus!".

* * *

**_Tradução_**

_¹Au revoir jeunes: _Adeus rapazes.

_²Bon Jour: _bom dia.

_³Le Monde_,_ Le Figaro_, _L'Humanité, Ouest-France:_ renomados jornais Franceses.

_(4)Michocão: ou Elevado Costa e Silva. A ponte _liga a região central à zona oeste da cidade de São Paulo.

* * *

**N/A**: Só rindo para não chorar com a minha demora. Espero que vocês não tenham desistido dessa história aqui! 

Para quem estava com saudades do Milo mais um trechinho dele com o nosso querido (e estranho) Camus Lantier. Um pouco da Anne também, eu adoro escrever sobre ela, contrasta bem com o jeito dos dois amigos. Já estou imaginando como vou escrever a aparição dela no teatro.

Não fui muito fiel a imagem do Shiryu, mas ele sempre me passa a idéia de ser mais racional do que emotivo, apesar de todo aquele papo de "amizade pra cá" e "amizade pra lá". Espero que estejam curtindo os _bronzeadinhos_ no Brasil. Por falar nisso, o que acharam do Ikki? Nossa, eu nunca gostei tanto de escrever sobre ele, acho que dessa vez eu acertei no recheio do rapaz.

Capítulo seis a caminho. Que o Camus morra se não for verdade!

Camus: Como? Desde quando isso é uma _deathfic_? Não ouse me matar! Estou cansado de você ficar judiando de mim. ¬¬

Luna: Certo, certo... Que o Aiolia...

Aiolia: Eu o que? ¬¬

Luna: Chega então! Por hoje é só!

**PS:** _Lamento algum possível erro de digitação!_


	6. A fada azul

_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. **_

_**O nome Carlo foi criado pela fanficwriter Pipe**_

**_e a personagem Anne Marie é de minha total autoria. _**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

_**Espelho**_

_por __**Pisces Luna**_

--- Capítulo **VI**: A fada azul ---

* * *

Mal voltara de uma simples viagem de negócios e já era barrado na portaria do jornal do qual trabalhou nos últimos cinco anos. Uma situação no mínimo embaraçosa e frustrante, considerando que seu hóspede já teimava em perder a paciência com os seguranças da portaria. 

"O senhor pode passar, mas em nenhuma hipótese permitiremos que o desconhecido faça o mesmo".

"_Hunf,_ seguranças de terceira!". - grunhiu Ikki - "Não respeitam mais nem a polícia".

Os seguranças, no entanto, não entenderam uma única palavra do que ele falava, devido à linguagem rápida que era falada no país natal do suspeito. O japonês.

"Não há problema algum. Eu assumo as responsabilidades dos atos dele!".

"Sentimos muito, mas foram ordens dadas pelos superiores da empresa e nem mesmo o senhor tem autoridade suficiente para desacatá-los".

Mu empertigou-se irritado e tomou uma decisão.

"Certo, se querem assim". - pegou o celular de dentro do bolso e começou a ligar para Aiolia que não demorou a fazer contato com o ramal de segurança do prédio, dando ordens para a liberação na portaria.

Pouco mais de cinco minutos depois a secretaria liberou a entrada, falando diretamente com um dos seguranças do andar por _walk-talk_.

"Certo, podem subir".

"Já não era sem tempo". - disse Ikki com olhar irritado.

"Mas, antes... terá que se cadastrar e fazer um crachá de identificação. É por ali, senhor". - apontou o chefe de segurança indicando as recepcionistas que ficavam em balcões de madeira quase do outro lado do _hall_ de entrada.

Senhoras e senhores, apresento o primeiro grande progesso de Ikki Amamya com o francês.

"_Merde_!"

* * *

Aiolia foi o primeiro a despontar na porta do escritório do andar quando seus visitantes chegaram. O dono da sala, no entanto, conteve-se em sua atividade e por alguns segundos sequer desgrudou os olhos da tela do _laptop _disposto sobre a escrivaninha usando da justificativa de que não falaria com ninguém enquanto não terminasse seu texto. 

"O mesmo Camus de uma semana atrás!" - disse Mu sorridente terminando de dar tapinhas nas costas de Aiolia - "Então apresento meu hóspede a você. Esse é Ikki Amamya, nosso investigador". - deu espaço e mostrou o homem de cabelos azuis e rebeldes.

"Prazer, Mu nos falou muito de você" - respondeu o homem loiro com um sorriso falso estampado no rosto.

"_I cannot say the same¹_". - replicou Ikki com as mesmas feições e apertando a mão estendida para ele.

"Você fala Inglês?" - perguntou Mu atônito depois de ter bancado o tradutor por toda a viagem.

"Um pouco, mas Francês não tenho a mínima".

Aiolia deu um sorriso nervoso.

"_Hahaha..._ espero que seja tão bom investigador quanto engraçadinho".

"_Oiu, Aiolia²_"

Um silêncio instantâneo se fez no ambiente e Aiolia deu uma olhada de esguelha para Mu, surpreso com a rapidez com que o japonês tinha descoberto seu nome.

"Como? Já sabe meu nome?".

"Está escrito no crachá!" - falou Ikki em inglês fluente - "Não foi tão fácil assim".

Aos poucos os três caíram na risada. Pelo jeito os repórteres estavam cada vez mais nervosos com os acontecimentos e não estavam conseguindo ver o óbvio.

"Gostei dele, Mu". - falou Aiolia dando tapinhas no ombro de Ikki que era de sua altura com uma insignificante diferença - "Pena que tenhamos nos conhecido por motivos pouco convencionais".

"Pronto". - proclamou Camus se afastando do computador - "Bem vindo á Paris, jovem".

* * *

Shun adentrava o seu apartamento calmamente, a sensação de missão cumprida depois de passar o dia lavando pratos no restaurante de Aldebaran por recomendação do mesmo. Pelo menos poderia ajudar nas despesas domésticas, temporariamente. 

"_Cansado, esgotado e derrotado_". - pensava ele. Cruzes, que rima horrível.

No interior do apartamento podia ouvir uma voz já conhecida cantando músicas não tão familiares. Jogou a bolsa de couro em cima do sofá e foi indo pelo corredor, se livrando do casaco e ficando apenas com a camiseta branca sem manga e a calça do mesmo tom que era mais folgada. Entrou no único banheiro do apartamento e com certa urgência abriu a torneira da pia antiga e jogou água sobre o rosto atormentado pelo sol, as faces coloridas por um rosa furioso que aflorou nas bochechas brancas devido ao sol que castigava a cidade. Permitiu que o líquido esparramasse pelos ombros e descesse ensopando-o um pouco. Por fim, quando já estava satisfeito e com os cabelos pingando, saiu do cômodo e seguiu para seu quarto.

Lá encontrou Hyoga de pernas cruzadas com o violão sobre o colo, os cabelos presos desajeitadamente e sem camisa, apoiando as costas no beliche que dividia com ele. O loiro, com certa difuldade, recitava os versos de mais uma composição.

"..._eu vou pra Califórnia...Viver a vida sobre as ondas...Vou ser artista de cinema...O meu destino é ser star... O vento beija meus cabelos...As ondas lambem minhas pernas...O sol abraça o meu corpo...Meu coração canta feliz(3)..._Shun?Nossa, nem vi você entrar_". _

"Canção nova?".

"_Uhum_... essa sua história de mudar de país me inspirou, como pode ver".

"Não falei nada de Califórnia" - disse sorrindo e se sentando de frente a ele, também de pernas cruzadas.

"Mas, até que não é uma má idéia. Você lembra que eu falava de ir pra lá na época que compramos nossas passagens?".

"Sim, você estava irredutível".

"Nunca é tarde demais para voltar atrás". - proclamou colocando o violão ao seu lado - "E aí? O que você fez hoje?".

"Pratos e Aldebaran te dizem alguma coisa?". - perguntou tomando o violão pra si e arriscando algumas notas musicais.

"Temporário?".

"Sim! Ele diz que não pode me contratar pro ano todo".

"E agora?".

"Agora eu não sei mais nada". - ele suspirou.

"Pois, eu sei".

"Que?" - perguntou Shun não dando muita importância.

Hyoga ergueu um pouco o corpo e tirou do bolso da calça _jeans _um folheto amassado e jogou sobre o amigo.

"Seu passaporte pra fora daqui?".

"O que é isso?".

"Ai, saco... lê logo e para de ficar perguntando".

O rapaz de cabelos verdes encolheu os ombros e passou os olhos pelo papel que estava em sua mão, franziu o cenho e não pronunciou uma única palavra antes de terminar de ler todo o artigo.

"Hyoga, isso é...".

"Isso mesmo...".

"Agencia de emprego internacional?".

"Uhum... e no seu caso é mais fácil!".

"Você se esqueceu do nosso pequeno problema com o consulado?".

"Só porque não declaramos em que lugar de São Paulo estamos e não optamos entre a nacionalidade brasileira ou japonesa? _Hunf_, grande coisa. Isso é o de menos! Você ainda é considerado japonês e seu passaporte não sobrepujou o prazo de cinco anos para a próxima renovação. Você contrata o serviço da agência e ele faz o resto pra você, pagando é claro".

"E com o que você quer que eu pague?".

"Você tem seus préstimos". - respondeu o loiro segurando o queixo do outro e balançando-o levemente.

"Pare com isso!" - pediu dando um tapa em sua mão - "Eu fico acanhado!".

"_Hahaha_...".

"Aqui diz que você precisa informar grau de escolaridade... como eu vou explicar que eu só fiz até o ensino médio?".

"Oras, você fez muito! Sabe que não é obrigatório concluir todos os níveis no Japão. É normal a maioria chegar até só _kookoo_(4), considerando que só o ensino ginasial e primário são obrigatórios. O Ikki já deve estar no curso profissionalizante uma hora dessas...

"_NÃO FALE DELE NA MINHA FRENTE_!" - reagiu Shun irritado.

"Tá, tá... foi sem querer. Por um acaso eu esqueci!".

"Não esqueça MAIS!".

"Certo, mas voltando o assunto, é só colocar suas habilidades e você fez curso de fotografia por anos a fio".

"É...".

"Então, pelo menos é mais uma possibilidade. Com a nacionalidade japonesa vai ser mais fácil conseguir emprego no estrangeiro e já que você não renegou totalmente sua pátria perante o consulado...".

"Vou pensar á respeito". - disse se erguendo - "Obrigado pelo apoio".

"Normal! Se precisar de ajuda financeira a gente dá um jeito. Eu tenho algum trocado guardado na gaveta de cuecas...".

Shun arregalou os olhos perplexos.

"Mentira! Eu tiro do banco...".

O rapaz de cabelos verdes deu um sorriso leve, mas logo se abateu.

"Queria não precisar de vocês pra tudo. Olhe, se eu não conseguir pagar essa viagem eu não vou".

"Depois a gente fala nisso, tá? Agora me deixa em paz que eu quero treinar minha canção, não posso desapontar minhas insaciáveis fãs".

"Certo" - ele já abria a porta do quarto e já estava de saída quando o amigo chamou-o novamente".

"_Hei,_ já tem uma idéia de onde gostaria de ir?".

"Pode parecer um pouco de pretensão, mas...".

"Mas?"

"Paris...".

* * *

"Mais café, senhor Camus?" - perguntou Dona Olívia após despejar uma quantidade generosa do líquido quente na pequena xícara. 

"Não, pode ir agora".

Foi com uma pontada de raiva que ela se retirou do escritório, considerando que se encantara pela beleza incomum do cavalheiro que se encontrava na sala de seu chefe. Entretanto, a fiel e eficiente secretária não parava de se lembrar de suas obrigações.

"_Vamos Olívia, você tem um marido cansado e careca lá em casa. Não se encante por um rapaz com mera beleza comercial_... _Não se encante_" - e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O papo dos quatro já durava uma hora e finalmente toda a situação já estava resolvida. Camus explicou seus motivos por tentar prender o criminoso - ética jornalística e anseio por um bem social - Mu e Aiolia tinham o mesmo desejo de acabar com essa quadrilha que esvaziava os cofres públicos e nunca eram detidos, prejudicando a paz social, não só da França, mas também dos países baixos, além de Inglaterra, Alemanha, Itália e Espanha. O poder da organização se expandia há muito tempo e atuava há longos anos. Já tinha vários segmentos e um chefe soberano e se este fosse encontrado e os capangas mais próximos liquidados, com certeza a maior fonte criminosa da Europa Ocidental se enfraqueceria tremendamente.

"Fim". - disse Aiolia.

"Está longe de ser o fim". - falou Mu sombriamente.

"O caso é que tivemos um assassinato no domingo e hoje já é quinta-feira. O rapaz morreu logo depois de sair daqui".

"O que ele estava fazendo?" - questionou Ikki sentado confortavelmente no sofá.

"Veio me oferecer informações sobre a quadrilha, mas não aceitei por desconfiança; ele disse que era da gangue e estava fazendo isso apenas para se vingar. Não demorou a ir embora. Cinco minutos depois eu e Aiolia" - Camus aponta para o amigo - "Fomos beber algo e vimos um atropelamento mais a frente. Era o rapaz, mas já aparentava estar morto... Mais tarde a confirmação veio á tona e a sua morte foi noticiada no obituário da segunda" - tomou um gole de sua bebida - "Mesmo assim, só temos um nome dele, mas não conseguimos registros deles em lugar nenhum".

"É uma pena ele ter acabado dessa forma. A morte só foi anunciada no _Correio Parisiense_?"

"Tem os registros das chamadas?".

"Já verifiquei, conseguimos um número, mas ainda não arriscamos ligar para lá...".

"Provavelmente é a casa de algum amigo ou parente, depois eu mesmo posso vasculhar quem fez a ligação. Isso é tudo que tem para me informar?".

"Por enquanto sim".

Um breve silêncio se fez, tempo suficiente para que Ikki pudesse acabar totalmente com sua xícara de café.

"Última pergunta, porque vocês queriam um investigador estrangeiro?".

"Primeiro: não queríamos nenhum tipo de envolvimento com a polícia francesa, segundo: pessoas desse nível criminal devem ter informantes dentro da própria polícia".

"Sem mais perguntas". - levanta e pega o telefone do gabinete de Camus - "Posso?".

"À vontade".

"Preciso do número de telefone dos domingo".

Camus se ergueu, abriu o laptop, sentou-se em seu lugar, ligou o aparelho e em poucos minutos, mostrou uma planilha com mais de cem números de telefone, virou a tela do aparelho e direcionou para ele.

"Permita-me explicar" - disse Aioria tomando partido - "Temos uma relação de cerca de cem números de telefone que são encaminhados aos atendentes do telemarketing, metade dessas são para assinaturas e grande parte das demais são encaminhadas por setores. Mesmo assim, não temos um departamento apenas para óbitos, mas eles vão para a sessão de anunciantes" - Aiolia seleciona uma pequena área com o pequeno mouse aderido ao aparelho, contendo cerca de vinte-cinco números de telefones recebidos pelo jornal - "Aos domingos, essa relação de ligações cai por não ser considerado dia útil e nosso setor comercial estar fora de circulação e nós ja termos uma idéia de portifólio para a semana inteira. Mesmo assim, encarando esses números podemos ver que grande parte deles são de celulares e casas de negócios - tem um sufixo diferenciado - bom, só nos sobram quinze números possíveis da população de Paris, o mais provável é que algum parente tenha feito isso da própria residência. Para encerrar, para um anúncio desse tipo parar no jornal do dia seguinte tem que ser anunciado com certa antecedência, e a maiorias das ligações foi feita no período da manhã, sobrando pouco mais de cinco números. Como já disse, precisamos nos organizar e essas três ligações são consideradas fora do prazo do anunciante... sobrando então, dois telefones, sendo que um ocorreu no horário do acontecimento, logo só pode ser esse aqui, vindo da zona norte de Paris, as 16h45 minutos, quinze minutos antes de encerrarmos totalmente essa ala de recebimento de telefonemas, sendo que seis horas nossos telefones comerciais não funcionam mais. Então, o número é este aqui! - seleciona um único número de telefone na enorme lista.

Mu olhou para Aioria atônito. Realmente, o amigo era bom nesse tipo de cálculo.

"Ótimo, bom menino" - disse Ikki fingindo admiração - "Mas, eu só iria sugerir a lista telefônica".

Daí o homem ficou irritado, parecendo levemente contrariado com uma sugestão obviamente simples e sem nenhum atrativo investigativo.

"Você não consegue perceber a verdadeira arte da lógica numérica, não é?" - disse entre dentes - "Tudo bem, fique com a sua solução simplista. Mas, _Bittencourt_ é um sobrenome muito comum aqui na França e devem ter mais de duzentos na lista telefônica, sem contar que um rapaz tão jovem e encrencado muito pouco provavelmente teria uma linha telefônica em seu nome... nesse caso, eu ganhei! HA!" - ri debochado - "Pega esse telefone e liga! Aposto _cinqüenta Euros _que é o número certo".

"Eu vou ligar, mas enquanto você enchia meus ouvidos com essas baboseiras, formulei algo realmente mais útil: vou ligar do celular do Mu". - disse virando para encarar o amigo.

"Certo!" - disse o Tibetano contrariado.

"Por que essa frescura?" - perguntou Aioria.

"Um homem que controla o tráfico de armas deve ser inegavelmente rico e com muitos homens especializados em diversas áreas. E com tanto poder, poderia simplesmente colocar uma escuta telefônica aqui. Simples" - pega o telefone celular das mãos de Mu e impaciente levantou-se, olhou para o computador e aos poucos foi discando os números. - "Por que o celular? Porque são controlados por satélite e é mais difícil rastrear uma conversa" - falou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_Tu... Tu... _E o próprio Ikki desligou.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Aioria irritado.

"Eu falo inglês, não Francês. Provavelmente não vão entender nada do que eu dizer".

Os três jornalistas bufaram em resposta e Mu tomou o celular da mão de Ikki.

"Você dita, eu falo".

"Vai conseguir?".

"Sou ótimo em tradução simultânea" - respondeu timidamente, mas um pouco mais animado.

"Tem uma coisa que não entendi..." - disse Ikki enquanto Mu levava o aparelho ao ouvido e esperava atenderem.

"O que?" - perguntou Camus.

"Por que ainda não apagaram você? As facilidades são muitas e para eles, acreditem, não seria nem um pouco difícil...".

"Eu também não compreendo" - respondeu apreensivo.

* * *

Em um cabaré luxuoso na Marselha, um carro é estacionado na entrada principal. O homem elegante vestindo um terno _Dolce&Gabanna _cinza desce do carro - um porsche TT3 preto - joga a chave para o manobrista e este vai guardá-lo em uma vaga. 

O cavalheiro entra desacompanhado, abotoando os primeiros botões do paletó e conferindo as abotoaduras, entrando no lugar, emergindo pelo portal e atravessando calmamente o tapete vermelho estendido na entrada. Ele sorri ao ser recebido com uma pequena e cortes reverência do homem que esperava a entrada e chamou-o para lhe indicar a respectiva mesa.

O lugar era decorado com requinte, com um amplo salão de dança, um palco glorioso e enorme para que as moças pudessem se apresentar sem problemas, lindos lustres estavam pendurados por toda a extensão do teto, o chão era coberto com piso de tacos e muito bem lustrado, as mesas decoradas e o lugar inteiro tinha rosas, desde a lapela dos garçons - que vinham trazer a conta das bebidas oferecendo canetas _Mont Blanc _- até as roupas das cortesãs que tinham pelo menos um único adereço em homenagem a flor. Duas enormes escadas davam ao andar superior onde cada cliente seria atendido individualmente - ou em grupo, se fosse do agrado do freguês.

A casa já estava cheia por rostos conhecidos, a maioria homens ricos e bem arranjados socialmente, alguns com destaques na mídia francesa. Sem dúvida, um cabaré de luxo e requinte onde a clientela era selecionada e ninguém estava ali economizava para uma noite de prazer. O lugar chamava atenção por alguns pontos positivos. Primeiro: o requinte. Segundo: o prazer de bancar sua própria puta de luxo e dar-lhe jóias em trocas de noitadas inesquecíveis de prazer e loucuras. Terceiro: o lugar era muito bem monitorado e assessorado de modo que os clientes não tem que se preocupar com qualquer tipo de flagrante da mídia. A casa tinha além de tudo, outras vantagens como um pequeno cassino aderente às instalações. Sua propaganda eram seus clientes de alto padrão e não haver outro meio de propagar a existência do estabelecimento. Era uma casa de requinte, com moças bem tratadas, um grupo seleto de freqüentadores e, por último porém não menos importante, um administrador de primeira e única grandeza. Era ele, por sinal, que descia as escadas.

Um terno branco de linho - como ele mesmo diz: "vida longa ao _Armani" _- sapatos de um tom marrom, um cinto de mesma cor, abotoaduras prateadas da linha _Raffaello_ que combinavam exemplarmente com seu _Ômega _que reluzia e ofuscava no pulso. Tinha um porte elegante, um sorriso de deboche no rosto, o queixo um pouco levantado para demonstrar superioridade e os cabelos azul piscina preso em um rabo de cavalo no meio da cabeça fazendo com que os fios da franja se despenteassem e caíssem pela testa e as pontas ficassem enroladas. Trazia no antebraço uma bengala marrom monogramada e muito bonita que reluzia o cabo de prata e a ponta que se encostava ao chão. A bengala era sua marca registrada, como já tinha virado hábito de levá-la para tudo quanto é lugar, mesmo não tendo que usá-la efetivamente para sua respectiva função.

Cumprimentando todos os homens de negócios, políticos, oficiais, dentre outros, chegou finalmente ao seu destino, pois não era apenas nas marcas de grifes Italianas que a pátria de _Da Vinci_ ganha seu especial apreço. A mesa privilegiada que ficava de frente com a pista de dança e onde Carlo repousava segurando um copo de uísque na mão. Este se ergueu e com um cumprimento de mão o saudou.

"Meu mais valoroso freguês..." - diz bondosamente - "Há tempos não os dava a honra de sua presença, Carlo, o que aconteceu? Estávamos perdendo você para a concorrência?".

"Nunca. Apenas negócios a tratar, como você bem sabe...".

"_Oh_ eu sei. E como sei". - respondeu sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa e apoiando uma das mãos na bengala e a outra dando um estalar de dedos pedindo urgentemente por um_ Dry Martini _- "Como vão os negócios?".

"Soberbos" - respondeu tirando um gole rápido de seu uísque, mentindo sem preocupação e sem dar a mínima pelos últimos quinze anos de amizade - "E pelo que vejo, sua freguesia cresce cada vez mais, _fada azul_".

"_Hum_... Dalila já andou te contando sobre meus apelidos carinhosos durante minha viagem a Londres? Tão atípico da personalidade dela não me dizer o que se passa por aqui" - ele interrompeu quando o garçom trouxe a bebida e ele comeu a azeitona que estava mergulhada no drinque.

"Talvez ela não se lembre das coisas que me contou... " - respondeu o outro zombeteiro - "Foram noites inesquecíveis e devo dizer que você faz um ótimo trabalho aqui, suas _meninas_ são as melhores de toda a Europa Ocidental".

"Merci(5)" - respondeu secamente.

"Por que fada azul?".

Ele não fez menção de encará-lo, apenas ergueu a bengala discretamente, o suficiente para que o outro pudesse vê-lo.

"Não está vendo minha varinha de condão? Eu transformo essas pobres meninas suburbanas que antes sobreviviam mentindo para si mesmas, sem brilho algum em suas vidas, em mulheres de verdade que podem trabalhar aqui de noite e aos fins de semana ir a Paris fazer compras na _Avenue Gabriel _e comprar roupas da _Dior_ e sapatos _Prada_. Eu as devolvo a felicidade e o glamour de viver. De um modo geral elas ficam até não serem mais úteis para mim, mas quando isso acontece eu as amparo com tudo que uma boa dona de casa de família quer e eu posso simplesmente devolvê-las as ruas, com a conveniência de nunca ninguém descobrir sua antiga profissão, a maioria encerra sua carreira casando com um homem rico. Elas podem ir para suas casas, com uma boa economia que acumularam enquanto ainda eram consideradas carne frescas e podem dormir em suas reconfortantes casas na _santa paz do Senhor_..." - toma um gole de sua bebida

"Que homem nobre você é, Afrodite" - ele abaixa o tom de voz - "Aposto que sua varinha tem muitas outras funções muito mais úteis que salvar moçinhas".

Ambos caem no riso.

"Um dia eu mostro todo o potencial da minha super varinha a você".

"Não será necessário" - ele responde.

"Eu sei" - disse limpando discretamente o canto da boca - "Mas, sinceramente, o que faz aqui?".

"O Mestre quer saber se ainda está com ele..." - diz - "Ele acha que em breve você poderá ser útil de algo para os planos dele".

"Claro que sim, sou um cão fiel do Mestre" - disse pela primeira vez com seriedade concreta - "No que ele precisar, estamos aí" - se levanta - "Agora, se me permite, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos com minhas meninas, espero poder contar com sua presença no cassino mais tarde. Temos apostadores dispostos a jogar generosas quantidades de libras esterlinas essa noite e eu mesmo pretendo fazer companhia a mesa". - Faz um sinal e sai rumo ao andar superior, sobre mais dois andares e chega as instalações privilegiadas, onde nem os clientes poderiam adentrar. O corredor tinha somente dois quartos: o de Afrodite e o de sua protegida. Ele passa pelo corredor e sem cerimônia alguma invade o cômodo, sem se preocupar com a situação nada apresentável da moça. Esta era ruiva e de longos cabelos cacheados, rosto sardento beirando o infantil e olhos azulados e penetrantes, contrastando com seu corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas bem trabalhadas.

"Afrodite, por que tem essa terrível mania de não bater na porta?".

"Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, nem tocado e nem sentido" - responde sádico vendo-a ruborizar - "Anda contando sobre minha vida a Carlo?".

"De forma alguma. Ele apenas veio fazer uma visita de cortesia e perguntou sobre o senhor, respondi então que estavas em Londres, não falei o que estavas fazendo, de modo que nem mesmo eu sei a resposta" - ela fala arrumando a meia de liga que usava - "Não ousei mandá-lo embora mesmo sendo durante o dia, porque sei do estimável apreço que tens pelo seu amigo" - responde sincera - "Perdão se não gostou de meus modos".

Ele sorriu vendo-a tão constrangida e mesmo em roupas de baixo parecia dona de uma compostura inacreditável, uma vez que ele sabia que aquela subordinação voluntária era falsa.

"Só você presta, minha boneca" - respondeu abraçando-a pelas costas, de enlace ao seu corpo - "Agora vamos trabalhar,_ Dalila_".

"Você nunca mais me quis" - ela respondeu com certa tristeza - "Por quê?".

Ele não respondeu, dando apenas um beijo no rosto desta e depois se desvencilhando para pegar o vestido vermelho - bastante decotado e com uma saia godê - disposto sobre a cama.

"Vista" - ele pediu e esta obedeceu, virando-se de costas para ele para que a ajudasse abotoar os botões delicados da roupa - "Quero que durma com Carlo".

"Por que eu?"

"Por que você é a minha preferida e a que eu mais confio. _Je't aime_ _pour toujours...(6)_".

"Eu sei que essas palavras são falsas e mentes para mim sempre" - ela fala irritada.

"E com quem você acha que aprendeu tudo que sabe?" - ele pergunta colocando um magnífico colar de pérolas em seu pescoço - "Preciso saber o que ele pretende, durma com ele só por mais essa noite, depois eu prometo que terá sua recompensa. Vamos as compras em Milão, só eu e você, depois prometo retribuir gentilmente todos os afagos que ele lhe dirigir".

"_Oui, Voulue(7)" _- ela fala com falsa admiração, já que viver com Afrodite é um aprendizado e esta já sabia há muito tempo que este não valia nada e apenas a tratava bem por fazer parte da profissão. Entretanto, diferente das outras, ele tinha muito mais carinho por ela e a mimava feito uma menina, com todos os seus caprichos. Hora a tratava como uma menina e outras como a verdadeira vadia que ela era. - "Vai ser difícil tirar Charlote de perto dele, ela está louca para usufruir um pouco de todo aquele luxo que ele esbanja".

"A tirarei do caminho para você, faça tudo como ele gosta e eu mesmo me encarrego de mandar uma garrafa de Champanhe para vocês na suíte. Deixe-o bêbado e consiga o máximo de informações possíveis. Vamos trabalhar...".

* * *

**Vocabulário**

¹_I cannot say the same: Eu não posso dizer o mesmo_

²_Oui, Aiolia: _Sim, Aiolia.

³A música citada é _**De Repente California **_de _Nelsonn Motta__ e __Lulu Santos_

_(4)Kookoo: _ensino médio

(5) Merci: Obrigado.

(6) Je t'aime pour toujours: Te amo para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem se nota que grande parte dos personagens tem uma tara por café, pois bem, o motivo é que a autora desta fic ama café expresso nessa derradeira idade ( tão achando que 16 anos é pouco é?). E além do que eu sempre vejo em escritórios e coisas do tipo que o café é a coisa que os funcionários mais tomam, tá aí o resultado...

A partir de hoje, Ikki e os demais vão falar normalmente, eu vou colocar a tradução de apenas algumas expressões para não comprometer o andamento da fic. Seja em inglês ou Francês, eu avisarei sobre o uso delas, mas vou continuar com a história em português. E falando em traduções, o que você acham do significados das palavras no fim da fic? Prejudica muito? Eu não gosto de interromper o texto com notas, acho desnecessário e tira atenção do leitor para o texto e não é essa minha intenção.

Ah Ikki! Nem Jack Bauer pode com você! - risos - Por falar nessa turma, eu sempre quis saber como esse pessoal do jornalismo é tão influente, fiz um cálculo de maluco, viajei legal nas idéias e coloquei o Aioria pra posar de bacana com aquela sugestão nada provável de cálculo de planilha.

_Aiai..._ Afrodite no melhor estilo _Alex_, do filme Laranja Mecânica - faltam os cílios postiços, infelizmente. Por falar nele, adorei escrever sobre uma _fada azul _politicamente incorreta. Quanto a Dalila podem ir se acostumando com ela, já que terá uma participação assídua no enredo e apesar de ser secundária é necessária para que vários pontos da história possam fluir bem.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo

Atenciosamente

Pisces Luna

15/07/07

_PS: Lamento possíveis erros de acentuação._


	7. O plano

_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei. **_

_**O nome Carlo foi criado pela fanficwriter Pipe**_

_**e as personagens Anne Marie e Dalila são de minha total autoria.**_

_**Boa leitura!

* * *

**_

_**Espelho**_

_por __**Pisces Luna**_

--- Capítulo **VII**: O plano ---

* * *

"Hora de embarcar" - disse Seiya ajudando Shun a carregar as malas - "Nem acredito que você está indo embora...de novo!" - completou rindo - "Hei Hyoga, Shiryu, já temos onde amontoar quando formos conhecer a Europa" 

"Isso vai demorar muito" - replicou Shiryu parecendo chateado - "E espere, ele mal chegou e você já quer pendurar em cima dele?".

"O meu garotinho vai embora" - respondeu Hyoga meio chorão - "Que dia incrível. OH BAUDELAIRE, ILUMINE O NOSSO ANJINHO NA CHEGADA AO SEU PAÍS...".

"Não exagere" - disse Shun corando - "Vocês falam como se...como se...eu estivesse desertando ou qualquer coisa do tipo".

"Você está desertando, provavelmente quando a gente se ver de novo eu estarei formado, Hyoga terá sua gravadora e Shiryu... bem, este permanecerá na farmâcea".

"Hehe...muito gozado, Seiya! Pois fique sabendo que eu vou concluir o curso de enfermagem esse ano" - falou irritado.

"Oh sim, claro que vai" - replicou debochado - "SÓ NO DIA QUE EU JOGAR FUTEBOL MELHOR QUE O PELÉ".

"FIQUEM QUIETOS" - berrou Hyoga - "O Shun já vai embarcar".

"É" - disse o rapaz de cabelos verdes - "Foi muito bom tudo isso que passamos juntos, eu nem sei o que...o que dizer...".

Hyoga o abraçou, dando tapinhas com força em seus ombros, enquanto deixava uma ou outra lágrima incomoda cair pelo rosto.

"Shun, seu merda... estou chorando" - respondeu se soltando dele - "Não consigo mais olhar para sua cara, vai lá Seiya" - puxou o moreno para perto deles.

"Você vai ficar legal, vai ser bom pra você. Arrase com as francesas..." - disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Eca, Seiya!" - falou o jovem tentando limpar o rosto com a mão espalmada.

"Cruzes, essa foi a coisa mais gay que eu já fiz na vida" - falou o outro - "É a emoção do momento, emoção...".

"Shun..." - falou Shiryu o abraçando com força - "Desculpa qualquer coisa, eu sempre só quiz o melhor para você...".

"Obrigado" - respondeu já prestes a chorar.

Uma voz alta e clara começou a ecoar de caixas de soom por todo o saguão.

"_Atenção passageiros do vôo 728 com destino á Paris, favor comparecerem ao portão de embarque_".

"Eu volto" - disse se dirigindo ao local de embarque - "Um dia".

"Claro que sim. Nunca se livrará de nós" - respondeu Hyoga derrubando lágrimas silenciosas.

"Até logo"

"TCHAU, SHUN!" - falaram os três em coro.

O rapaz entregou o bilhete, as malas e sumiu atrás de uma parede de pedra que levaria a um lugare restrito dos passageiros.

* * *

O Correio Parisiense estava apinhado de pessoas naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Gente saindo, gente entrando, vozes altas, calmas, outras histéricas. Tudo corria bem, por mais incrível que parecesse. Entretanto, o dono desse império não estava nem um pouco contente. 

"Eu quero o meu fotógrafo particular e quero AGORA" - brandiu violento o porta canetas e depois o bateu com firmeza no tampão da mesa - "Por que eu não acho um maldito e incompetente fotógrafo? Droga! Estamos em Paris, esse devia ser o berço da arte, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"

"Acalme-se Camus" - falou Aioria lendo um livro no sofá de couro preto disposto na sala de Camus - "Se quer tanto tirar fotos, eu mesmo trago minha máquina digital e você faz umas poses legais e...".

"O que se passa nessa sua cabeça? Estou procurando um fotógrafo prestável que possa atender aos meus chamados urgentes para quando eu tiver matérias urgentes há uma semana! E ninguém tem todas as características necessárias".

"Você é muito exigente!" - retorquiu o homem fechando o exemplar de capa dura parecendo prestes a lidar com um garoto mimado - "Eu já entrei em contato com uma agência de empregos que traz gente do exterior para trabalhar aqui".

"Hunf, estrangeiros é?".

"Olha a xenofobia...".

"Eu não tenho isso!" - falou estressado.

"É que você respondeu de uma forma tão equivocada que eu não resisti em corrigir".

Camus bufou pelo nariz parecendo mais calmo depois da declaração, tirou o _laptop_ de dentro da gaveta trancada a chaves, abriu, ligou e começou a escrever novamente.

"Escrevendo no horário de almoço? Sobre o que?".

"Saga..." - sibilou.

"Você nem sabe se esse é o nome dele de verdade e você já está correndo risco de vida suficiente".

"Aioria, ele simplesmente NÃO tentou mais nada, não tenho com o que me preocupar" - falou se erguendo - "Não quero escrever agora, vou dar uma volta" - pega o casaco que ficava no encosto da confortável cadeira giratória e já ia saindo da sala - "Fora!" - falou cortez e atrós ao mesmo tempo.

"Vai deixá-lo ligado?".

"Sim. Quero tudo pronto para quando eu voltar".

Desceram até o quarto andar onde puderam encontrar Mu trabalhando feito um demente, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do teclado sem conseguir parar de movimentar os dedos enquanto telefones tocavam desesperadamente por toda a repartição. Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar o tibetano não tem uma sala tranquila para trabalhar porque diz que só consegue se controlar no meio da algazarra do cotidiano febril da edição do jornal.

"Esse é um homem trabalhador" - falou Aioria.

"Enfiado na sala do Camus desde cedo?" - perguntou Mu sem desgrudar os olhos do teclado e sem fazer menção de olhá-lo.

"Já é meio-dia, ou seja, hora do almoço".

"É mesmo? Nem notei" - falou finalmente os olhando e se dando conta de que pelo menos sessenta por cento das outras mesas de funcionários estavam vazias - "Como o tempo passa rápido quando a gente está trabalhando, não é?".

"Ohoh, nem me fale" - replicou debochado o loiro - "Vamos almoçar?".

"Hum... não! Estou esperando uma pessoa...".

"Ikki?".

"Sim! O desgraçado deve estar batendo perna no _Chamns-Elysée" -_ desabafou - "Ele é horrível, comeu toda a comida da minha dispensa e é espaçoso. Hunf, Camus eu vou mandá-lo a um hotel se continuar assim".

"Seria até uma boa idéia, mas não para um hotel e sim para uma casa alugada".

"Pode até ser..." - disse o tibetano - "Então, vamos?".

"Hum... droga" - bufou tateando os bolsos - "Esqueci meu celular no escritório, tenho que voltar pegar".

"Não sei porque, você SEMPRE deixa aquela porcaria desligada".

"Não importa, vou buscá-lo" - sai andando.

"A gente te espera na porta dos fundos" - disse Aioria.

"Certo" - passa por umas mesas, vira a esquina no corredor, sai da repartição, continua andando e chega no elevador no fim do corredor.

Ele aguarda um instante, entra, o local está vazio, quando ouve uma voz vindo do lado de fora.

"Segura a porta"

Ele atendeu o pedido e apertou um botão no painel para que o elevador não se fechasse e as pressas, cheio de coisas, uma mulher entrou correndo, com tantas pastas que ela quase desmoronou se não fosse Camus para ajudá-la. A pilha de pepéis era tão grande que ele mal pode ver de quem se tratava e só quando se fez útil pode espiar por cima deles um par olhos castanhos desconhecidos, olhos grandes, com uma pálpebra levemente rosada por causa de uma sombra colorida e cílios bem longos e delineados com perfeição.

"Obrigada, cara".

"Por nada" - ele falou ponderado - "Permita-me carregar esse peso para você".

"Nem precisa" - ela tentou tomar a pilha de papéis dele, mas foi uma ação sem êxito.

"Já falei que eu carrego"

"Hum...que tal dividirmos?" - ela pega metade das pastas que estavam em cima e eles finalmente podem se encarar sem problemas - "Eu sei que está pesado, não precisa se fazer de forte".

"Não estou me fazendo de forte e não está tão presado assim".

"Hum...ok!" - ela apoia o joelho contra a parede, repousa sua parte do material sobre a perna e deixa uma mão livre para apertar o botão: nono andar.

Ele pode admirá-la, com uma longa cascata de cabelos lisos e castanhos que ia até o meio das costas, a pele muito alva, o corpo bem torneado. Foi então que a reconheceu, era a mesma garota que tinha visto na manhã anterior passando na frente da cafeteria.

"Você trabalha aqui ou só veio visitar alguém?" - ela perguntou sorrindo parecendo exausta.

"Trabalho aqui e você também pelo que vejo" - ele não estava acreditando no que via uma vez que Paris era muito grande

"Estou muito feliz, sai da faculdade no último ano, fiz estágio e fui encaminhada diretamente para cá. Mal posso esperar para trabalhar mais ativamente por aqui, por enquanto só na edição, mas logo começarei com matérias mais significativas" - ela sorri empolgada.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Cecília Mahy" - comentou colocando a sua pequena pilha sobre a de Camus e tirando todo o material de suas mãos, então a porta se abriu e ela se despediu - "Tchau".

"Tchau" - complementou vendo-a sumir pelo patamar, até que a porta se fechasse novamente e ele permanecesse sozinho no elevador.

* * *

Enquanto isso, chegando em uma reunião de negócios, Saga aparecia soberano, desfilando com seu terno e rolex, parecendo mais o presidente do que um "humilde" deputado. Mas, para os demais executivos e políticos que estavam reunidos para a coletiva, era simplesmente Lumier Vasseur, deputado, pai de família, rico empresário de uma das maiores lojas de conveniências da Europa e defensor frívolo contra o tráfico de drogas e de armas. 

"Desculpem-me a demora, o trânsito estava complicado no centro e o motorista atrasou um pouco" - respondeu apertando a mão de algum dos presentes.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Vasseur. Além do mais, ainda faltam alguns outros políticos para chegarem".

"Compreendo" - respondeu se sentando a mesa.

"Aceita alguma coisa, senhor?" - perguntou o gourmet aparecendo como um vassalo.

"Xerez" - sibilou em seu francês afetado - "Sobre o que falavam?".

"Estavamos falando justamente de um assunto que vos agrada. A polícia recebeu informações de que um carregamento de drogas iria aportar no porto de Marselha e os bandidos foram surpreendidos no cais. Apenas três homens descarregavam o barco e tentaram fugir ás pressas, mas a Marinha estava em alerta e numa troca de tiros dois foram mortos e outro está em coma".

"Que maravilha!" - falou Lumier parecendo contente com as informações - "Pelo jeito a população percebeu a importância das denúncias para a captura dos bandidos".

"Sua bebida, vereador".

"_Merci_¹" - agradeceu.

"Mas, pelo que soube, as informações vieram de um comando um pouco superior" - respondeu um outro vereador entrando na história.

"Não diga...".

"As informações parecem ter vindo de Camus Lantier".

"O dono do Correio Parisiense?" - aclamou um outro.

"O próprio. Foi apelidado pelos policiais de _O Encrenqueiro _e desde que publicou aquela primeira reportagem criticando o trabalho das autoridades e fazendo novas delcarações sobre a Máfia ele está vendendo mais jornais e correndo mais perigo".

"Por que não aceita escolta policial?" - perguntou Lumier mais uma vez.

"Ele é muito reservado e dizem que não quer perder sua liberdade...".

"Sabia escolha" - ele respondeu admirado - "Quer dizer que foi ele então...".

"Isso mesmo".

Os olhos azuis e compenetrados brilharam de uma forma maliciosa, porém discreta, provocando tamanho ódio que a taça na mão de Saga acabou se quebrando e derramando parte do líquido em seu paletó e no tapete.

"_Excuse-mói²_" - respondeu se erguendo e se dirigindo ao toalete.

Entrou no lugar, pediu para que lhe trouxessem uma camisa branca tamanho _g_ e que estivesse limpa, depois abriu a torneira dourada e o sangue de sua mão escorregou por toda a cuba da pia. Tempos depois um dos funcionários trouxe o que lhe havia sido requisitado sendo dispensado logo em seguida. Saga tirou o paletó, a gravata, a camisa manchada e ficou apenas com o peito e o dorso nu, jogando um pouco de água sobre os rosto e descendo pelo corpo que estava a mostra, até os cotovelos.

"Você...está...morto...Lantier" - socando a pia de mármore branco.

Se vestiu, voltou a colocar as roupas e depois de pedir para que alguém viesse e fizesse um curativovoltou a sua mesa onde já estavam todos reunidos.

"Tudo bem, Lumier?" - perguntou um dos homens.

"Absolutamente" - ele respondeu - "Ouvir falar da Máfia sempre me deixa com uma raiva incontrolável, sabem como não suporto esses crápulas" - retorquiu encenando um sentimento de fúria muito bem guardado - "Estou feliz em ver que existem homens da elite Parisiense e que se preocupam com o bem estar geral".

"É bom ouvir isso, vereador"

Saga virou-se devagar e deu de cara com o próprio Camus Lantier diante de seus olhos. Ele se ergueu da cadeira, por ser mais alto, olhava-o de cima e agora sim segurando sua fúria com todas as suas forças por ter descoberto, finalmente, quem era o infeliz que tinha acabado com os planos bem sucedidos de seu carregamento. Apertaram as mãos e se encararam, forjando uma bonita cena de admiração e respeito.

"Eu o conheço a muito tempo, Lumier. Como estavamos falando dele e, por uma incrível coincidência do destino ele veio almoçar com amigos aqui" - explicou um homem alto, magro e de olhos azuis penetrantes, com os cabelos curtos, arrepiados e brancos - "Tem certeza que não quer se juntar a nós?".

"Não! Como já disse, estou acompanhado. Mas, agradeço o convite".

"Bom trabalha, Lantier" - falou Saga encarando-o - "Facilita bastante o trabalho das autoridades".

"É a minha obrigação com a população vereador Vasseur" - respondeu apertando a mão estendida e depois se retirando, deixando-os.

Aproximou-se de Aioria e Mu que aguardavam na porta do restaurante.

"O que fazem aqui? Vamos escolher uma mesa e pedir um prato".

"Desculpe Camus, mas cem Euros numa lagosta é um pouco indigesto" - respondeu Mu parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"Eu pago" - replicou.

"Não é essa questão, é que realmente, não estou afim de ficar nesse lugar cheio de engravatados" - disse Aioria - "Vamos, não precisamos de tanta pompa".

"Bem, se é o que vocês querem" - e eles seguem para fora do lugar.

"Conheci Lumier Vasseur"

"O vereador?"

"Sim, alguns deles estavam numa comitiva de negócios e fui cumprimentar aquele meu conhecido e acabamos sendo apresentados".

"Ele é um importante aliado contra o tráfico, seria bom se você fosse mais íntimo dele".

"Vasseur me elogiou e tudo o mais, porém eu não gosto dele".

"Por que?".

"Não sei! Talvez seja só uma implicancia, mas mesmo assim, tem algo nele que eu não aprovo".

* * *

"Eu vou matá-lo. Desgraçado. PATIFE!" - falava Saga afrouxando a gravata enquanto ia adentrando pela sua mansão na Marselha e topava com duas de suas empregadas. 

"Senhor? Aceita alguma coisa?" - pergunatava a moça, vestida com seu uniforme completo e de cabeça baixa.

"**FORA! FORA! SAIAM DAQUI! SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE IMEDIATAMENTE!"** - ele ordenou quase as atropelando e entrando pelo corredor, passando pelo saguão e abrindo imponentemente o enorme portal de sua sala de estar. Sem perceber mais nada chegou em sua escrivaninha, abriu-a e tirou uma arma de lá apontando para a direção oposta da porta - "Se fizerem isso de novo, eu estouro os miolos dos dois".

"Calma, Saga! Calma!" - disse Carlo lívido de temor - "Abaixe, abaixe essa arma, sim?".

"Por que eu deveria fazer isso,_ Máscara da Morte_?" - falou debochado - "Eu deveria matar vocês dois por serem incompetentes, por fazerem tudo errado, sim... é o que eu devia fazer..." - ele falou cogitando seriamente a hipótese - "Ou será que seria mais plausível causar danos permanentes em vocês" - ele foi abaixando a arma até deixá-la apontada para a virilidade do comparsa - "Não seria uma ótima idéia? Te pouparei de mais uma tentativa de teste de DNA em você nos últimos meses".

Este engoliu seco, os olhos vidrados, esperando o que poderia vir a seguir até ouvir um estampido e este contrair-se inteiro na cadeira e ver o buraco da bala que tinha perfurado o chão a centímetros de seus pés.

"Tudo o que eu não quero agora é sangue lavando meu escritório" - ele falou - "Shura, seu bastardo, o que faz aqui **SE DEVERIA ESTAR VIGIANDO LANTIER EM PARIS**" - ele, exaltado, virou completamente a mesa de madeira trabalhada que ficava no fundo da sala. Papéis, canetas, pastas, telefone, luminária, munição foram ao chão provocando um barulho estarrecedor.

O homem de cabelos negros, entretanto, mantevesse passível ao acesso de fúria do chefe e respondeu com certa nota de medo na voz.

"Senhor, perdoê-me, mas eu tinha que voltar para junto da organização, para junto da máfia onde é o meu lugar. Deixei Misty, Astérion e Algol encarregados desta tarefa já que eles estão muito mais familiarizados com a região do que eu, Mestre".

"Eles desempenham funções realmente importantes, cumprem suas tarefas lealmente e não desobedecem ordens" - ele frizou a última frase com intuíto de realçar seu ódio. - "Sabe quem eu encontrei hoje? CAMUS LANTIER! Estava feliz, bem, arrogante e prepotente, achando-se o REI do mundo, enquanto jogava na minha cara que tinha dado informações para que acabasse com mais um carregamento...".

"Quer dizer que aquele papudo conseguiu passar as informações a ele..." - falou Shura involuntário - "Senhor, o desertor já está sendo comido pelos vermes em baixo da terra, ele tinha passado informações ao jornalista, mas o pegamos quando saia do jornal".

"E POSSO SABER, PORQUE ELE NÃO FOI DETIDO QUANDO **ENTRAVA** NO LUGAR?".

Dessa vez, ele não respondeu e apenas abaixou a cabeça.

"Não acontecerá mais, Senhor".

"Acho bom" - ele chutou a mesa e esta se mexeu consideravelmente - "Carlo, que notícias me trazes? ESPERO QUE SEJAM MUITO BOAS".

"Afrodite continua do nosso lado, ele não cedeu as investidas da gangue _Solo. _Ele continua com seu serviço de informante e já conseguiu arrecadar informações muito úteis para o senhor, por exemplo, Julian estará voltando de uma viagem de negócios hoje de madrugada em Madri, ele estará prestes a se casar com uma herdeira de um grande empresário, Saori Kido. Dizem as más linguas que ela está fazendo isso para fazer o gosto do falecido avô.

"Uma herdeira rica não é?" - ele falou desgostoso - "Devo anunciar que agora será uma viúva. Carlo, vá imediatamente com seus capangas, façam uma persguição e o matem" - decretou frio - "Shura, vá ao Egito, quero ver como vai a demanda pelo nosso fornecedor oficial de armas".

Os dois se levantaram sem pestanejar.

"Se um dos dois falhar, eu corto a cabeça de vocês e garanto que ninguém nunca conseguirá identificar seus corpos".

"Sim, senhor" - responderam em uníssono, com uma pitada de ódio contido pelo tratamento pouco amigável.

"E quanto a Lantier?" - perguntou Carlo vacilante.

"Terá o que merece e do pior modo possível".

* * *

Ikki tinha marcado de se encontrar com uma senhora que parecia ser a tia de Bittencourt depois de ter conseguido o telefone dela. A mulher tentou a todo custo livrar-se das inúmeras perguntas, mas só cedeu depois do investigador japonês ter jurado que era um amigo dele e que gostaria conversar para poder compreender melhor o porque do assasinato. 

Chegou na periferia de Páris, no bairro de _Seine-Saint-Denis, com vários conjuntos habitacionais e casas populares, nada se comparado com os prédios de classe alta do Champs- Elysée._

_"Por que Lantier não vem investigar sobre esse lugar? Quem compram as drogas na maioria são aqueles burguesinhos. As pessoas daqui parecem realmente precisar de ajuda". _

Pegou o endereço que estava no papel e parou quando chegou na frente de uma casa modesta, refletiu mais uma vez sobre suas palavras e sem mais esperar apertou a campainha.

_Nada._

Mais um toque.

_Silêncio._

Terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto, sétimo toque.

E aí uma pessoa apareceu na janela e quando o avistou, bateu o vitrô com força e foi abrir o portão de ferro.

"Deve ser o amigo do Jabu" - disse a senhora que andava com ajuda de uma bengala e aparentava ter seus setenta anos. Os cabelos curtos e branquinhos, bem prateados, os olhos castanhos e escuros, uma pele meio pálida e com algumas manchas e rugas. Apesar disso era uma idosa bonita, que aparentava ser bem tratada e falava fluentemente, sem tropeçar nas palavras.

"Sim, senhora" - respondeu Ikki com seu frágil francês - "Sou Ikki".

"Entre" - ela falou abrindo o portão com dificuldade e dando passagem ao rapaz - "Mas, já vou avisando que não tenho nada de valor se pensa em me sufocar e ficar com alguns bens".

O rapaz se espantou com a resposta dada pela idosa e pelo jeito as companias do rapaz não eram as melhores para ela agir dessa forma.

"Não tenho intenção de lhe fazer mal".

"Hum... sei" - ponderou desconfiada, fechando o portão atrás de Ikki e entrando mancando na frente deste, indicando a porta principal e depois fechando a mesma - "Quer alguma coisa? Um suco? Ou uma água?".

"Não, obrigado" - ele falou abaixando os olhos. No Japão é costume levar alguma oferenda quando se vai visitar alguém, mas ele não podia aparentar ser do lugar que era, então engoliu seus bons modos. - "A senhora é a mãe do Jabu?".

"Sou a avó, a mãe dele morreu há dez anos. Desde então, eu tenho cuidado dele" - disse se sentando em uma confortável poltrona e pegando o tricô que tinha deixado ali - "Ele foi atropelado por um indíviduo".

"Eu soube, infelizmente não cheguei a tempo do enterro".

"Não me lembro de meu neto ter algum dia mencionado um amigo chamado Ikki. É estrangeiro, suponho...".

"Sou" - ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Só podia ser com esse nome..." - ela balançou a cabeça com ar de desaprovação enquanto enrolava seus dedinhos finos em um pedaço do novelo de lã - "Esse pulover era pra ele, aquele ingrato. Quer para você? Só falta terminar a barra deste aqui...".

"Se-senhora, não precisa mesmo" - ele falou desconcertado não acreditando no rumo que a história tinha chegado - "_Esses ocidentais são bem diretos_" - pensou.

"Vou fazer para você e é bom aceitar" - ela respondeu concentrada no trabalho.

"Eu e seu neto nos conhecemos a muito tempo, na adolescência quando... " - ele olhou para os quadros na parede e viu um menino loirinho e mirrado vestido em vestes esportivas - "Quando jogávamos futebol juntos".

"Ah Jabu, ele adorava futebol, queria seguir carreira profissional até conhecer aqueles demônios".

"Demônios?".

"Bom, você é amigo dele então acho que não tem problema contar, ele começou a andar com umas más influências, uns caras que tinham carro e tudo o mais, daí o meu menino sempre foi muito ambicioso sabe?! E nós não moramos em nenhum palacete e como não conseguia se destacar em nada passou a usar drogas!".

"Drogas?" - Ikki repetiu encenando surpresa - "Por que?".

"Insatisfação com a vida que levava e tudo o mais... Se eu tivesse descoberto antes, mas ele era tão reservado. Era um bom menino, trabalhador, dedicado, sempre me comprava sonhos na padaria..." - ela disse com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas que não caiam pelo rosto mal-tratado pelo tempo - "Daí as coisas começaram a piorar quando ele começou a trabalhar para conseguir drogas, um dia veio um dos_ superiores _dele ameaçá-lo".

"A senhora lembra do nome?".

"Não! Só sei que era muito bonito, tinha uns traços delicados, parecia uma moça, com os olhos claros e os cabelos loiros...Daí quando mataram aquele amigo dele, o Icchi, ele ficou mais revoltado ainda e por diversas vezes tentou sair da organização. No domingo ele falou que ia resolver um assunto definitivo e não voltou mais..." - ela chorava sem pudor algum, deixando Ikki sem saber o que dizer ou fazer - "Com licença, eu tenho que ver uma coisa" - ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, deixando-o pensativo.

"_Ele devia gostar muito desse tal de Icchi para arriscar a própria vida, isso está muito estranho!"._

A senhora voltou, um tempo depois, as lágrimas completamente secas, com um olhar sereno e um sorriso no rosto.

"Olha, moço. Você é amigo do Jabu não é?".

"Senhora? Está bem?".

"Sinto muito, mas meu neto não está! Ele saiu para jogar bola e daqui a pouco estará de volta, acho que vou tirar um cochilo, até ele aparecer pode ficar a vontade, tirar os sapatos e ligar a televisão".

"_Ela não se lembra de mim, nem o que aconteceu ao neto dela...". _

"Tchau" - ela foi com a bengala, arrastando pelo corredor e entrou em um aposento.

Ikki resolveu segui-la e encontrou-a deitada em uma bonita cama de casal.

"Meu jovem, poderia abrir o guarda-roupa aí a sua esquerda e pegar um edredon para mim, estou com um pouco de frio e essas colchas são muito ásperas" - disse esfregando a mão sobre a cama.

Ele obedeceu penalizado, abrindo a modesta portinha de madeira, pegando o que foi requisitado e trancando-a novamente com a chave metálica e depois cobrindo a idosa com certa ternura no olhar.

"Se for sair com o Jabu depois peça para que ele não esqueça do casaco".

"Eu aviso" - falou colocando a mão sobre a testa dela.

"Obrigada" - ela aconchegou-se e virou-se de costas para ele, dormindo logo em seguida.

Ikki deu um sorriso leve, quase imperceptível.

"É melhor assim" - concluiu.

Saiu do aposento e tirou um par de luvas cirúrgicas do bolso, depois vestiu-as e foi dar uma procura no quarto da casa. Parecia um quarto de jovens normal, com alguns posters de bandas na parede e bagunçado. Foi andando, abrindo os ármarios e o criado mudo. Achou munição então resolveu procurar a arma e com sucesso a achou escondida no fundo de um balaio onde se guardava roupas de cama, abriu um lenço sobre o colo e embrulho-a cuidadosamente, junto com as balas e por cima do móvel um telefone sem identificação.

Guardou tudo, viu se a senhora ainda dormia e então, foi até a padaria que tinha passado no caminho, depois voltou até a casa e deixou um pacotinho de doces em cima da mesa da cozinha.

_"Doces sonhos, senhora Bittencourt"._

E saiu para não voltar mais.

* * *

**Vocabulário**

¹_Merci:_ Obrigado.

_²Excuse-Mói: Desculpem-me. _

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo sete! Eu não acredito nisso! Nossa, já estamos aqui? Puxa vida!

Eu fiquei triste vendo "o quarteto" se separando. O Hyoga tão emotivo, eu não resisti escrever dessa forma.

Quanto a "Ceci" - já íntima do personagem - diferente do gênero virgem e tola ela é um antônimo do Camus e ela já era uma das primeiras a estar prevista a aparecer na estória.

Momento sensualidade no toalete do restaurante, não resisti a fazer um Saga malévolo e ao mesmo tempo tão bem apanhado em seus momentos de intimidade.

Curiosidade: O vereador que chamou Camus para se juntar a mesa é o Cristal, mas eu não podia dar esse nome para ele e fazê-lo parecer normal, não é?!

Alguma surpresa? Eu matei o Jabu no incidente, eu lembro que quando escrevi sobre o atropelamento algumas pessoas questionaram se não era o Hyoga e para a felicidade geral, como já ficou provado há tempos, não era o Russo. E sim Jânio Bittencourt. Eu sei que Jânio não é um nome originalmente Francês, mas acho que isso não é um problema tão grande assim.

Adorei fazer a cena do Ikki e da vovó do Jabu. Eu estou descobrindo que gosto de escrever sobre idosos, talvez porque me passem uma certa imagem de sabedoria e conhecimento pela vida e tal. Sempre quis que os Amamya tivessem uma avó, quem sabe um dia eu não escrevo sobre isso. Mas, devo admitir, eu quase chorei quando terminei de escrever a cena, porque ela não foi lá muito feliz. Comecei essa nota tão feliz e vou terminar triste, bem, é inevitável.

Até a próxima!

Atenciosamente

Pisces Luna

23/02/08 (Obs: capitulo pronto há mais de um ano, ok?! xD)


End file.
